The Family's New Addition and the Truth
by KariandTK
Summary: This is the sequel to "That Fateful Day." It is now two years after that day when Joe spilled his drink all over Lilly. Who is the new addition to the family? How is Miley going to be able to keep the truth from the boys? LOE, NILEY
1. The Aftermath and Conversations

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. **

**A/N: This is the sequel to "That Fateful Day." I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. Happy readings!**

It's been two years since Lilly Truscott fell into that coma from that car accident. A lot has happened since then. The police caught the driver that caused the accident. It turned out to be Josh Skyler's mom. Yup, Josh Skyler – also known as Lilly's big brother's best friend. Their friendship was strained as soon as Ryan found out the truth about the accident. Joe and his brothers have gotten closer to Lilly, of course, and her best friend, Miley. The boys still don't know the real truth about Miley and her alter-ego, Miss Hannah Montana. Miley had been hiding her feelings for Nick for a while, but those were coming back even stronger than before. She didn't know what to do. That was how she found herself on Lilly's bed at their parents' house. Yup, you heard that correctly. Heather Truscott and Robby Ray Stewart finally tied the knot about a year ago. The best friends were now step-sisters but they didn't care about the 'step' part. Jackson, Miley's older brother, and Ryan got along pretty well. Jackson was about two years older than Ryan but he was glad that there was another male in the house with him besides his dad.

Ryan accepted the fact that Joe was now dating his little sister. He was actually happy about it. Lilly was quite surprised when she saw her brother and noticed that he didn't kill Joe for kissing her that day in the hospital. She knew that they were friends before but she was still surprised that he was able to let go of his protective brother attitude around Joe. Joe was a better friend to him than Josh was, at the moment. Actually, Ryan was okay with hanging out with Nick and Kevin Jonas too.

So, now back to the present, Lilly and Miley are sitting in Lilly's room. They are discussing about the secret that they have held since they were fifteen. "So, Miles," Lilly started to say, "what are we going to do about this secret of ours? It has been about seven years. By the way, you know that Joe and I tell each other everything, right?" Miley widened her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Miley. I haven't told him about Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle." Miley let out a huge sigh. She didn't know what she was going to do. "Nick's coming over here to hang out with me in a couple of hours. What if I slip up?" Miley asked Lilly. Lilly didn't know how to answer that.

"Seriously, Miles, you haven't slipped up before," Lilly said. "Why start now?" She got up off her bed and towards her dresser because she saw that her phone was flashing. Miley rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that it was Nick's older brother calling because Lilly had that smile on her face again. It was the only smile that she gives to Joe. It was kind of a like a mix of a mesmerized smile and a look of love. It was kind of scary and weird to Miley. She scoffed jokingly and walked out of the room, signaling to Lilly that she was planning on leaving the two lovebirds alone. Miley had a feeling she knew that Joe was going to ask her sister. She had stumbled into the room when Joe was having a very important conversation with both of her parents. She wondered if he told Ryan yet about what he was planning to do.

'Oh, well, onto my problem,' she thought as she walked towards her room. She passed Jackson's room and noticed that that he had left his clothes all over the floor again. 'That man is now twenty-six years old and he still can't even do his laundry,' she thought to herself, laughing, as she continued pass the door. She noticed that Ryan was in his room. She stopped for a moment and decided to go and talk to her cleaner brother, because she knew that he gave the best advice. She knocked on the door and saw that Ryan snapped his head up from his position on the bed. "Hey, Miles," he replied as he put his sketchpad down. "What's up?"

Miley walked into the room and saw the new picture that he had sketched. "Is that one of your patients at the hospital?" she asked. Ryan nodded his head. "He wants me to finish it for him, as a going-home present. I'm glad that he was able to get over his sickness. I hated seeing him in there every other week. Now, he has his medicine down and everything is getting a little bit easier for him," Ryan told her. You see, Ryan is in med school and interning early at the local hospital. He wanted to become a pediatrician. He loves working with kids. "So," he said patting the spot next to him on the bed, "I repeat, what's up?"

She leaned in closer to him and told him all about her troubles. "If you really want my opinion, little one," he said, "I think you should tell them. I mean, if you really love Nick, and – please don't even mention idea to me – you should tell him. The 'how' is all up to you."

"You don't want me to tell you about me if I love Nick or not?" she asked, curious as to why he didn't want to hear that. "I thought you like Nick. I mean, you're okay with Lilly dating Joe, aren't you?"

He chuckled. "Of course, I like Nick and I'm happy for baby girl. It's just kind of hard to hear that my little sisters are growing up and liking boys. In my mind, you two are still the little weird girls running around in your polka dot dresses thinking you guys were funny playing pranks on me and Jackson," he explained. "Besides, I have a feeling we might have another brother coming our way."

"What? Do you think Dad and Heather are going to have a baby?" she asked, totally excited for the idea. Ryan just laughed and shook his head. "I know you accidentally walked into a conversation the other day," he said and Miley's eyes opened wide. "Wh…wh…what?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as she could be.

"I saw you, Miles," he said. "I also heard the conversation. That and Joe called me the other day and asked for my help with some things."

"What kind of things?" Miley asked him, hoping that he would give up some hints. But, she kind of knew that was a little bit pointless, considering Ryan keeps every secret a secret until that person wants him to tell everyone. That was another reason why Miley liked Ryan a lot. He was good at keeping her Hannah Montana concert. Ryan just shook his head again and pushed her out of his room. "I have to go change and head off to hang out with some friends," he said.

"Are you going to talk to Josh anytime soon?" she asked and slightly winced, knowing that was a bad question to ask. Ryan's eyes just glazed over and she could see a little bit of anger in it. "Sorry, that was a touchy question," she apologized.

"It's not your fault," he said, pulling her into a hug. She looked up at him and saw that the flame of anger had disappeared. Now, it was filled with sadness. "I'm not really to talk to him. I know it's not his fault that his mom was driving drunk. I should have been able to suspect it when he was filling baby girl in the hospital and his mom called him crying about her car not being able to work or that she didn't have her car. I just didn't put the pieces together in time. I just…he's my best friend, Miles, and his mom put my sister in a coma for two weeks! That's just something that I can't really forgive right now, even if I wanted to."

"You know that Lilly has already forgiven him?" she asked and Ryan's eyes widen. 'Crap, he didn't know,' she thought to herself. 'Great, Miles, you and your big mouth.'

"Um…she did?" Ryan asked and Miley nodded her head. "About a couple of days ago – he called and she picked up her phone. He didn't know what to say. He congratulated her on picking Joe and everything," she told him.

Ryan didn't understand that at all. His former best friend never gave up anything in his life. He had been calling Ryan for weeks trying to get his friendship back in order. Ryan didn't understand what was going on. He had a feeling Josh was up to his old plans on how to usually get a girl – try to be the girl's friend and then screws up her relationship with Joe. He hoped that Lilly was strong enough to stand up to Josh and his stupid plans.

Miley gave him one last hug and walked out of the room. She ran into Nick, who was on his way up to find her. "Hey Miley," he said and Miley felt like she could swoon. She wanted to melt whenever she hears his voice. "Hi Nick," she said, hoping and wishing that she wouldn't make a fool of herself. "Hi Miley," Nick replied again. He laughed as he realized he just said 'hi' to her twice. "Man, you're pretty…I mean…you have pretty hair. Yup, you're pretty," he said with that dreamy look on his face. Miley tried to hold in her laugh. That was exactly similar to what Nick said to Hannah Montana when he met her in the studios about eight years ago.

"So, what are you doing here? I mean, why were you looking for me?" she asked.

"Oh," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "I just didn't want to be downstairs with Joe and Lilly at the moment. They were being too mushy – gushy."

"Mushy – gushy?" Miley asked with a smile on her face. 'I've never heard someone say that before and I'm the queen of strange phrases,' she thought to herself.

Nick turned a bright color of red. "Ummm…" he tried to explain but couldn't help turn even redder. Miley just stood there trying really hard not to drool and laugh at the same time. Ryan chose this time to walk out of his room. "Oh, man," he said. "Have you two been standing here the whole time?" He looked at the two, shook his head, and walked down the stairs. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do, Miles. And, Jonas, I'm watching you!" he said laughing, knowing that Miley would stick out her tongue at him. "Wait a minute, Ry, where are you going dressed like that?" Miley called down the stairs. He gave her a small smile and headed towards the front door. He shook his head as he looked in on the couple that was sitting in the living room. He had a feeling that when he comes home tonight, there will be a pair of sisters sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Jackson would be passed out on his bed after his many games of Guitar Hero. His mom and stepfather would be in their room watching their soap opera. He had no idea how his mom was able to convince Robby Ray to watch those things. **(A/N: I have nothing against soap operas. I actually watch it on my breaks too, but Ryan's a boy. Lol.)**

He took one last look at his house, shook his head, and drove off towards his friend's house. He had a feeling that his family is going to get bigger tonight, even if, Joe didn't ask Lilly tonight. He just hoped that he gets the answer that he wants to hear tonight. His hands were sweating and he couldn't believe how nervous he was. He walked up to his friend's front door and prayed that she was ready to go. He had already talked to her parents a few weeks ago but he was still nervous around her dad. His sisters think that he was going to a semi-formal party at his friend's house. But, he wasn't going to a party. He was asking his long-time girlfriend to marry him tonight. His family hasn't met her yet, except for his mom and Robby Ray. They met her, one time, because she was at the hospital when Lilly was in her coma. Miley was too distraught to see Kadie and Jackson was being Jackson – which was kind of mysterious because he was on the phone at the time. Kadie's dad opened the door and Ryan felt his heart start to beat faster, but all her dad did was greeted him and ushered him into the house. "Kadie," he called up the stairs, "Ryan is here." Ryan could hear her squealing a little bit and he silently chuckled to himself. "Good luck tonight," Kadie's dad whispered in Ryan's ear before Kadie descended down the stairs. His breath quickened as he saw her looking at him as she stepped off the final step of the stairs. She was wearing a cute, blue baby-doll dress that ended at her knee. Her hair was down but curled, so that it settled neatly around her head. "You look amazing," Ryan said as soon as he was able to find his breath again. "Are you ready to go?" he asked Kadie as she reached the bottom of the stairs and she nodded her head. She took a hold of his arm and they walked out into the night.

Meanwhile, at his house, Miley was going crazy. She was sitting right next to Nick on one of the couch and Lilly and Joe were sitting on the other couch. But, for some reason, she felt that she and Nick were sitting really close and **(I mean REALLY CLOSE)**. The four decided to watch a romance movie instead of the usual horror movie. Joe and Lilly weren't really paying attention to the movie, in the first place **(if you get my drift).** Miley didn't know what she was going to do. She kept excusing herself to go to the kitchen to give herself a pep-talk. She tried to call Ryan to get him to give her some more encouraging words but his phone was off. She didn't even know what was going on with him. 'Who in the world goes to a friend's party wearing a suit and tie?' she thought to herself. She walked back in and halfway during the movie, something happened that she didn't even think would happen. Nick Jonas leaned over and placed his lips on her lips. Miley's eyes widen and she couldn't believe that they were kissing. She knew she was supposed to stop it before it got out of hand because she wasn't really telling him the truth, but she couldn't help it. She had missed his kisses. She just hoped that he wouldn't be able to figure it out what she was hiding from him.

**A/N: I hope you guys like the continuation. It's about two years later after "That Fateful Day." I decided to add myself in as a character in the sequel but I will still need about two new characters for Kevin Jonas's girlfriend and Jackson's girlfriend. I'm going to keep this audition open for the next two days for any of the last minute auditions.**

**So here's the deal. If you want to audition for one of those two parts, please ****PM ****me with:**

**Who's girlfriend: **

**Name: **

**Personality:**

**Clothing/Style:**

**Describe yourself:**

**Give one good reason as to why you think that you would make the best girlfriend for Kevin or Jackson:**

**Sorry for the really, really long author's note.**


	2. At the Jonas'

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF - those belong to the people that have auditioned.  
**

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. Happy readings!**

**A/N: Also, I want to thank you everyone for taking time to audition. It was a really hard call on who to pick. All of those that weren't picked for the two parts, please don't be discouraged with the story. I might try to add more characters later on in the story. Congratulations to P. Hershberger (Heather) and Joe-Jonas-luver (Evette)! I hope I portrayed you guys well enough.**

Robby Ray and Heather had just finished parking their car and went into the house. Heather gave a slight gasped that made the four bodies in the living room sprang apart. Robby Ray stood rooted in his spot. He knew that his little girls were grown up but he didn't want to see it. Joe and Nick said a fast goodbye and ran out of the house. Lilly and Miley just stood in their spots not believing what had actually happened. Robby Ray shook his head and walked towards the refrigerator to put the leftovers away. Heather stood there with her hands on her hips. "So, I see this is what happens when I leave my daughters alone with two boys," she said with a smile on her face. "Mom," Lilly said laughing. She was glad that her mom was really okay with what she just saw. "I know that you two are older and wiser now," Heather replied. "I'm just saying that your father and I would like to say that we know that you would kiss boys, we just don't want to see it happening."

"That's right!" yelled Robby Ray from the kitchen. The ladies burst out laughing and walked towards the kitchen, talking about the night. "Where's Jackson?" Robby Ray asked as he set out the dessert for his three favorite ladies. "He's sleeping in his room," Miley said. "He said something about romantic movies put him to sleep or something like that. But, I'm sure, he's just saying that so he could go and talk to Evette."

"Speaking of girlfriends," Lilly piped into the conversation. "Where did Ryan tell you guys that he was going tonight?" She really wanted to know why her brother was wearing a suit and tie to a party with friends. Miley asked her about it a couple of hours ago, but she didn't have a clue what the answer was. "Mom? Robby Ray? Do you guys know?"

Heather gave her daughters an all-knowing smile. "You just have to ask your brother that when he comes home tonight," she said and started getting something to drink out of the refrigerator. Lilly and Miley turned to their dad and asked him the same question. Robby Ray just looked at the girls and shook his head. "I don't know. If your mother knows, that's up to her to tell you. I seriously have no idea, whatsoever," he said as he stood up to wash the dishes.

"Well, we're going to go up and get ready for bed," Miley said, wishing both of her parents a goodnight. Lilly followed suit.

"Is that code for 'we're going to get ready and then sit in Ryan's room until he comes home?'" Heather asked her husband as soon as the girls were out of earshot. Robby Ray chuckled and nodded his head. "So, do you think she said 'yes?'" he asked his wife. Oh, he knew that his stepson was going to ask his longtime girlfriend to marry him. He had met the girl during a bad time for the family, but she sort of reminded him of Lilly. She was the perfect girl for his stepson. Heather just smiled and said, "I hope she does. She's a really smart and amazing girl. She didn't have to stay with us during that accident but she did. I'm grateful for that. She helped Ryan out more than she will ever know."

"I wonder how the girls are going to take it when they hear the news," Robby Ray said, laughing, knowing that he will probably have a rude awakening in the middle of the night. "Let's go watch those soaps of yours," he said and ushered her up the stairs to their bedroom.

_At the Jonas' _

Meanwhile, Joe and Nick had arrived to their house in one piece. They couldn't stop laughing and Kevin, who was on the phone with his girlfriend, Heather, stopped talking for a minute just looking at his little brother. "I'm still here, babe. Danger and Mr. President have gone a little nuttty at the moment," he said, laughing, hearing his girlfriend of a year replying in her special humor. She loved the family like her own and they loved her like she was theirs.

Joe and Nick joked that Heather was already their sister. She was the sweetest person that they know. The boys didn't like their brother's girlfriend when they first met her. They thought that she was too quiet, but after that family dinner, they fell for her and wanted her to be adopted as their sister. Of course, that would put a damper on Kevin's love life. **(Sorry, corny humor right there.)** After that dinner, they noticed that she got more outgoing. Joe found out that Heather was really caring and she was really friendly once one gets to know her.

Nick knew that she was the best person for his brother. Heather and Kevin shared the common bonds. They were both the oldest of four children. They are very nice people and never had anything bad to say about another person. They are silly in their own special ways and they don't care what other people thought about them.

But, back to the point, Kevin just shook his head at his little brothers as they collapsed on Joe's bed after they walked in, breathing heavily. "Hey, Heather?" Kevin said into the phone. "I'm going to have to call you back. I think there's something really wrong with them." He smiled when he heard her reply, "Okay. Go, besides my little brother is sort of pulling my little sister's doll's hair off and she's starting to cry. Love you." He told her that he loved her too and hung up the phone.

He settled back down in his bed and looked at his little brothers. Joe lifted his head up and opened one eye and then set his head back down on his bed. Nick just laid there, laughing his head off. "Okay, what the heck is up with you guys?" Kevin asked, kind of annoyed that he had to cut his conversation with his girlfriend, of three years, short. He loved his brothers, don't get him wrong, but sometimes they are a little bit hard to take. Joe mumbled something that Kevin couldn't hear and that brought out another wave of laughter from Nick. 'This is a huge turn-around,' Kevin thought to himself. 'Usually, it's Joe that's laughing hysterically and Nick is the mumbling one.'

"Seriously, what?" Kevin asked. Nick calmed his laughter down and told his oldest brother what had happened at Lilly's and Miley's house. Kevin couldn't hold his laughter in when he heard that his brothers were scared of Robby Ray. "I can't believe that you guys ran out of there and not even look back," Kevin replied to his brother's story.

"Kev," Joe said, sitting up. "It's not our fault. Robby Ray's just kind of scary. What would you have done?" Joe gave him a pointed look when Kevin just sat there on his bed. "My point exactly."

Kevin was going to say something else to his brothers when he noticed that Nick was looking off in the distance. "Nick? Buddy? What's going on?" he asked, concerned. Nick didn't snap out of what he was thinking. The room suddenly got quieter and quieter. Joe noticed and lightly tapped Nick on the back of his head. Nick was startled out of his reverie and looked at his brothers. "What?" he asked. Kevin just shook his head and laughed. Joe asked him what the heck was wrong with him. Nick just shrugged his shoulders. "Miley wears this strawberry flavored lip-gloss or lipstick," he said. Kevin looked at his little brother like he had just lost his mind. "Um…bro, are you okay?" Kevin asked Nick. He got up and laid a hand on Nick's forehead. "Nope, you feel normal to me," he said and laughed when Nick slapped his hand away. "I'm fine," he said. "It's just that there is only one person that wears that type of lip-gloss."

"Bro, anyone could wear that flavor," Joe said from his seat on his bed. He was now leaning at the head of his bed. "No," Nick said determinedly. "I know for a fact that only Hannah wears that flavor. She told me that the company made it just for her."

"Look, Nicholas," Kevin said, "The company could just say that and have changed their mind. Besides, it's been about nine years since you last kissed Hannah and about seven years, since you talked to her. She probably gave them the go-ahead to distribute the flavor when she disappeared."

"Speaking of disappearing," Joe piped in. "What did ever happen to that girl? And, to her friend, Lola? You know the one with the crazy colored hair?"

"I seriously don't know," Kevin replied. "Ever since, we lost contact when Nick and Hannah broke up, I haven't heard much about her lately."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed," Nick said. "Too much excitement for one night. Night, guys." And, he walked out of the room. He continued to think about Miley and comparing her to Hannah as he got ready for bed. He walked into his room and noticed that his little brother was already conked out on his own bed. Nick smiled, knowing that he probably just came home from his band practice. The boy was still in his jeans and hoodie. Nick shook his head and laid down on his bed. He kept tossing and turning. Finally, he had enough and brought his laptop onto his bed. He turned it on and was happy to find that he had turned down the volume so that it wouldn't be loud when he turned it on. As the screen came clearer on, he was sadden by the picture in the corner. He had a display of all of his friends on his tours as his background. In the right corner, there was a picture of him and Hannah on stage. She had leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He pulled up the webpage and googled for Hannah Montana. He wanted to find out where she was. That way, maybe, he could finally get some sleep that night. You see, they used to date and he was still in love with her but the distance was too much for them. They were too young and they couldn't handle it all. His attention traveled back to the screen in front of him. There were a million hits to his search, but none of them held the answer that he had wanted. All they would tell him was that Hannah Montana had retired and that was the end of it. No one knew what happened after that point of time. It was like she didn't exist any longer. Nick sighed and closed his laptop. He placed it back onto its rightful place on his desk and tried to fall back to sleep. Tomorrow, he could try to find out what happened. Maybe his parents knew. They were in the music business. Maybe they had some thoughts on what happened to Hannah.

**A/N: Sorry for the long author's note at the beginning of the chapter. I hope you guys like this story. **


	3. The Aftermath and the Strange New Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. Happy readings!**

Ryan came home after the dinner with a smile on his face. He found exactly what he thought his family would be doing – well, except for Jackson. Ryan walked up the stairs and saw his step-brother sitting on his own bed in his room talking on the phone. Ryan walked by and waved. Jackson gave him a head nod and went back to listen to what his girlfriend, Evette, was saying. Ryan shook his head, laughing, knowing that if Evette would have her way, his family would get an additional family member. Don't get him wrong or anything. Evette is a really nice person. She was crazy, friendly, and loves to make people laugh. She was exactly right for his brother. That's all he meant when saying that if she had her way, she would make her way into the family. Ryan loved her because she was the perfect match for his brother in every single way. He laughed as he remembered that she and Jackson had the same tastes in clothes – a nice pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She would definitely make a good sister-in-law one of these days.

He, then, headed towards his room. On his way, he saw that his parents' bedroom door was opened. He popped his head in and smiled at them when he saw that they were watching his mom's favorite soap opera. Heather raised her head up from the position on Robby Ray's chest and motioned for her son to come in. "How was dinner, sweetie?" she asked. Ryan smiled and nodded his head. Robby Ray and Heather jumped out of bed and gave their son a hug. Robby Ray tapped Ryan on the back and congratulated him. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!" she said, "I believe that Kadie will be a fine addition to our family." Heather couldn't stop crying but she knew that she had to because her son hasn't told his sisters what he was going to do tonight.

Ryan bade his parents a goodnight and walked towards his room. He was going to visit his little sisters' rooms but he noticed that both of their doors were closed. 'I guess that one guess is out,' he thought but he got a surprised when he opened his bedroom door. There on his bed were a brunette girl and a blond girl – both sleeping on the outside edge of the bed. He grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom to change his clothes. He walked back and climbed into the space that the girls had left him. He laid there and stared at the ceiling smiling. He didn't know how the girls are going to take the news that he was engaged.

The next morning came too early for the young man. He woke up to find both sisters sitting there staring at him and poking him in the ribs. He lazily stretched and covered his eyes with his pillow. Lilly laughed and made a grabbed for it before it could hit his head. Miley continued to poke in. He knew that he was out-numbered and opened his eyes again. "What?" he asked looking at the clock on his nightstand. His eyes almost popped out of his head. It was flashing eight in the morning. He groaned and tried to get out of bed. Miley pushed him back. He rubbed his chest where the brunette had just put pressure to push him back to his original position. 'Damn, that girl has a strong arm,' he thought to himself as he moved up a little bit to lean at the head of his bed. He looked at his sisters and smiled seeing the excited look on their faces. "Look, you guys, either go get me breakfast or just tell me why you woke me up at this hour?" he asked. "You don't even wake up at this hour. I thought you didn't even know the meaning of this hour."

"Don't think about changing the subject," Lilly said and made sure to trap her older brother on his bed. She sat on his right side while Miley sat on his left. They had boxed him in. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us where you went to last night."

"I went to a…," Ryan started to say but was cut off by the blond girl again, "I know that to a friend's means dressing up in jeans and a nice shirt. You had the whole tie and suit thing going on last night. So, I repeat, where were you last night?"

Ryan just laughed and tried to get up again but Miley held out an arm cutting off his pathway out of the bed. "You're not going anywhere, Truscott," she said. "Answer your little sister's question." She smiled knowing that she was annoying him. She knew that he hated when he was called his last name in that tone. He rolled his eyes and just said, "You'll find out at dinner tonight. Can I go now? I have to get ready to help Robby Ray around the house." The girls moved out of the way and he called over his shoulder as he walked out of his door, "Talk to you later, munchkins!" He laughed when he entered the hallway. He knew that his little sisters hated being called that. He had been calling them that since they were little and were munchkins in their elementary play.

Ryan finished up his morning routine and ran into Jackson on his way back to his room. "What's up, man?" he asked Jackson. Jackson just shook his head and smirked at the blond-haired man in front of him. "I heard. Congrats man!" he whispered excitedly. He knew that Ryan didn't tell the girls yet. He was going to have a fun time watching the girls squirm until tonight. "Dinner's at seven," he said and walked down the stairs. Ryan smiled and walked back into his room. He noticed that his sisters had already exited his room. He laid down for a moment and smiled reflecting on what had happened last night.

Meanwhile, Lilly and Miley sat on Miley's bed in her room. "I wonder what's going to happen tonight?" Miley asked the blond as she continued putting on her make-up. Lilly just shrugged her shoulders. She knew that when her brother wanted to keep a secret – he could keep a secret. She used to hate when he did that because she always wanted to know what her big brother was doing. But, as she got into junior high and high school, she loved him for that. She would tell him all of her darkest secrets and he wouldn't tell anyone anything. She knew that he would keep Miley's secret when the two families became one.

Lilly turned her attention back to her sister. Miley was putting on some lipstick this time. Lilly just shook her head and laid down on Miley's bed. She was more of the typical skater girl. Yes – she still skates occasionally. She had always dreamed of opening up her own skateboarding business that allowed people to come and skate their hearts out. But, for now, she settled to get her M.B.A. from her business school. But, anyways, Lilly wasn't the type of girl that liked to wear a lot of makeup. She was the girl that was always being found in jeans and a T-shirt and still looked decent to boys. Miley, on the other hand, was the total opposite of Lilly. She loved wearing makeup and wear dresses. She loves curling her hair and when she could, she would curl Lilly's.

"Do you think the boys will be here?" Miley asked, dreamily as Nick's face popped up in her mind. Lilly rolled her eyes. As much as she loves her boyfriend, she didn't know what she was going to do about the major secret that she had been keeping from him. "Miles," she said slowly. Miley turned around and faced her. "What?" Miley asked the blond on her bed.

"What are we going to do about the you-know-what?" Lilly asked her. Miley's face did a complete 180. She let out a huge sigh and looked down at her hands. "I know you really want to tell Joe about it, Lils," she said, "but, I just can't. I'm still not ready. I mean, Nick would hate me. I just got him back. I don't want to lose him. That's just not fair." She tried to fan her eyes because she didn't want to mess up her makeup.

"But, Miles," Lilly argued, "you know that eventually, this will come out. And, you know that I can't lie very well under pressure. Joe's going to see through it."

"Lils, don't worry about it. It will be okay. Just trust me," Miley said.

Lilly knew those words were going to come back and bite her in the butt. She's been in some of Miley's "Trust me" plans and they never worked out in their favor. But, she went along with the plan as she always does. She sadly nodded her head and went to her room to change into something more comfortable.

"Hey Lils?" Miley called from her room. Lilly popped her head back into the room. "What?" she asked Miley.

"I kind of told Ryan about you forgiving Josh," she said sheepishly.

Lilly's eyes went wide! "What?!" she said. Miley winced because Lilly had gone an octave above shrill. The next thing the girls knew was Ryan running into the room, huffing and puffing. He looked at the girls as if they had just lost their minds. He leaned his head out of the door and yelled downstairs, "Everything's fine. The girls were just being funny!" Then, he turned back to face the brunette and blond. "Now, what is really going on here?" he asked sternly. Lilly just glared at him. He understood what that look had meant. Miley told her that he knew about Josh. "So, what if she told me, baby girl?" he asked his little sister. "I don't want you to forgive the boy that almost put you in the coma."

"He didn't put me in the coma – it was his mom. You two are best friends. Besides, I know what I'm doing," she said and walked out of the room and towards her own. Ryan just stared at his sister as she closed her door to her room. He turned back to Miley. "What the hell does she mean by that?" he asked her. Miley just shrugged her shoulders while her eyes had opened wider than it was before. 'What _did_ she mean by that?' she asked herself. Ryan looked at Lilly's door again and continued down the stairs. "Just to let you know, Mom and Robby Ray invited some guests over for the dinner," he said and winking as he ran out of the room before the brunette could asked the older blond what he meant by that.

A couple of hours later, the two girls walked down to the living room to find eleven familiar faces and one strange one. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they reached the bottom on the stairs. Miley and Lilly were wearing those goofy grins on their faces that matched their boyfriends. Lilly greeted everyone and went into Joe's hold. She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. Ryan and Jackson scrunched up their noses and one could hear "eeeewwww" then an "ouch!" from that part of the room. The two looked over in the direction of the noise and saw the two men standing there rubbing the back of their heads and the one unfamiliar girl and the familiar girl looking smugly at the men. "What's going on here?" Miley asked taking charge of the situation at hand. She didn't know who the stranger was and she wanted to know why she was here in Miley's living room and looking at her stepbrother like that.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for the late update. I just started the new school year and I'm already behind reading my texts for class. : ( I just had an urge to write tonight and update for you all. I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	4. The Reactions

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. Happy readings!**

Ryan smiled at his sister and told everyone that he had an announcement to make. Everyone sat down and Lilly could see that her mom and Robby Ray were smiling like there was no tomorrow. 'What in the world is going on here?' she asked herself when she turned her head and noticed that the Jonas family was smiling as well. She looked at her big brother and noticed that he had taken the unfamiliar girl's hand and pulled her closer to him. "Everyone, this is Kadie Callaway. She's my fiancée!" he said as the group burst out in exclamations. Lilly just sat there in her seat like she had heard wrong. Her brother was getting married? She didn't even know the girl and now, she was going to marry her brother? That is not right at all! Lilly looked up when she felt someone kneeling in front of her. Then, she felt a hand slowly wiped the tears from her face. She saw her brother in her blurry vision. She jumped into his arms and just sobbed her heart out.

Ryan was doing everything he could to calm her down. He even looked at Joe for help but he didn't know how to help either. "Baby girl, please calm down. Shhhh," he tried soothing her. She finally was able to catch her breath and looked up at her brother. She saw the concern on everyone's faces – even Kadie's. She just buried her face back into her brother's chest and her hold on him tightened. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream," she kept repeating over. Kadie was the only that was able to hear her. She slowly put a hand on Lilly's shoulder and Lilly turned to face her. "Can I please talk to you outside?" Kadie asked her. She didn't feel like she had a choice, so Lilly nodded her head and followed the girl – no woman – towards the back porch. She lightly closed the patio door behind her. "I'm not taking your brother away from you if that's what you're worried about," Kadie said, slightly startling Lilly. She wasn't expecting the girl to say that. She was expecting more on the lines of 'I'm sorry. I know that your brother is your every thing but I'm going to take him away from you. I'll make sure you'll never see him again.' Or, she was expecting Kadie to make a fit and warn her that if she didn't stop acting like a brat, she would make her brother hate her. But, Lilly never expected to hear her say that she wasn't going to take Ryan away from her.

"I know that you two share a close bond. I'm happy to see that. I know exactly how you feel. I'm exactly like that with my family," Kadie continued on. "I really do love your brother. And, in time, I hope that you will accept me into the family. I know, right now, you must hate me because you think that I am trying to steal him away from your family, but I'm not. I just want him to be happy. And, I think you are a very lucky girl. A family like yours is hard to find nowadays. I just want to be a part of your family. And I hope that in time, you will accept me to be your sister-in-law." Kadie turned and put her hand on the door.

"Wait," Lilly sobbed out. Kadie turned back to look at the blond in front of her. "I'm sorry for acting this way. I just didn't want my brother to leave. Yes, he's every thing to me and my family. But, foremost, he is my first best friend. Even, Miley knows that and she is my other best friend." Lilly held up a hand when Kadie tried to interrupt. "I know that my brother loves you. I can see that from when he was looking at you when he announced the engagement. His eyes were on you the whole time, like no one in the world existed. I just don't want him to get hurt if something happened."

"I promise you Lilly - that nothing will happen to him or to us. I'm in this for the long haul," Kadie replied, trying to assure the girl. She really did love Ryan with all of her heart. "You know that the first time, I fell for your brother, was when he was talking about his relationship to you?" Lilly widen her eyes and looked like she was really in shock. Kadie smiled and nodded her head. "Yup, that was about a year ago. We were talking about our best memories as a kid and he mentioned the time, you and him were on the beach building sandcastles."

Lilly smiled. She remembered that day. It was her best memory too. That was the day that she learned that Ryan really did care for her. "That was the day that I got hurt by that one mean boy that lived down the street from us at the time. I had my highest tower on my castle done and that mean boy just came over and kicked it down. I cried for while when I looked up to see Ryan running back to me with a black eye and his shirt ruffled," Lilly continued for Kadie.

Kadie smiled and finished the story for her, "And, he told you when you took a look at him, that the other boy got it worse. And you looked over his shoulder to see the other boy limping back to his house with two black eyes."

"He really loves you, Lilly," Kadie said. "I'm glad to have met him."

"I'm sorry for being mad at you," Lilly apologized. "You're not like the other girls that he had dated. Which is a good thing, believe me," she told Kadie, smiling. Kadie wasn't prepared for what happened next. Lilly launched herself into Kadie's arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad that my brother someone good for him. Please, just don't hurt him."

"I won't," Kadie promised and returned the hug. They walked back inside and saw that Ryan was standing there being all nervous. Lilly just looked at Kadie and tried to pretend that she was really mad at the girl. She ran into the hallway and counted for five seconds and then she heard the footsteps coming from the person that she knew so well. She stepped out from behind the wall that she was hiding from with a big smile. She launched herself into his arms. Ryan wasn't expecting for his little sister to launch herself into his arms. "I'm happy for you, big brother," she said and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at his sister's retreating back and he couldn't figure out what had just happened. He saw his sister go up to Kadie and gave her a hug. He saw her whispering something in Kadie's ear and they both started laughing like crazy. He walked back in and saw everyone looking at the two girls like they had gone crazy. Kadie walked over to Ryan as soon as she saw him walk through the living room hall. She stood by his side and smiled when he put his arm around her. "You and baby girl, huh?" he leaned down to whisper in her ear. She just smiled at him and gave him a secretive smile. He looked over at his little sister now and saw that she was smiling widely with Joe's arm around her.

Joe looked up and caught Ryan's eye. They smiled at each other and gave each other the manly head nods. Ryan turned his attention back to Miley and saw her with Joe's little brother, Nick. He wondered when the girls were going to tell the boys the truth. He knew that Nick and his brother were going to be able to figure it out. He just wished the girls would tell them soon. He knew that something really bad might happen when the truth finally comes out. At least, he hopes that the media doesn't find out before the boys do.

"Can we take a walk for a moment?" Joe asked Lilly as he leaned down to give her another kiss on the cheek. She nodded her head and followed him outside. Lilly wanted to stay on the porch because it was warmer there but Joe wanted to keep on walking. She knew that her family's garden was huge. It was like another mansion could fit the lot if someone wanted to build another house on it. There was a pool house **(when I say pool house, I mean an actual house)** on the other side of the garden where some of the guests stay when they come for a visit. Lilly started shivering and Joe, being the gentleman that he is, took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Thanks," she said as she felt the weight of it on her shoulders. "So, why did you want to stand out here in the freezing cold? And, when did it get so cold? This is California."

"Well, it is autumn, and the nights are longer," Joe replied, laughing a little. Lilly shook her head and laughed along with him. She didn't know what made his laugh so infectious, but it was. "So, I'm asking again, why are we out here?" she asked, looking at him. He just shook his head and they continued down the path towards the guest house. All of a sudden, Lilly looked away from Joe's face and gasped at the sight in front of her. This part of the garden was lighted up by strings of light that were lined the trees and the pathway. She looked back to Joe and noticed that he was starting to look very nervous. He kept clasping and unclasping his hands. "Joe?" she asked, placing both of her hands on top of his. "What's going on? Why are you acting like this, Danger?"

He looked into her eyes and he could feel the love radiating off of them. He took a deep breathe and moved his hands on top of hers. "Lillian Josephine Truscott," he said as he slowly got down on one knee. He had to hide his smile when he heard her gasp. He felt her starting to tremble and he knew that it wasn't from the cold weather. "I have loved you ever since I was five years old. I might not have known it then, but I do know it now. Life takes on its on path. I didn't know that I would have predicted this, even though I did tell your brother this, and you didn't even know." Lilly smiled at the memory, knowing that she was there to see it, but she never did tell Joe that little tidbit. "Lils, I love you with all my heart. I thought the day that my brothers and I got our record deal and the first day that our songs became number one on the charts were the best days of my life. But, tonight, now – here with you. This is the best day and night of my life. I promise to make you the happiest person in the world. Lilly, will you marry me and make me the happiest guy on earth?" He held his breath, not knowing what she was going to say. She stood there for what felt to him was the longest time in the world but it was only a matter of seconds. She smiled when she saw his face looking confused but in a sexy kind of way.

She leaned down and whispered the words that he was waiting for that whole entire day, "Yes, Joseph Adam Jonas, I will marry you." She threw her arms around him and said, "I love you so much." Joe wiped the tears that were falling down her face. "I love you too," he whispered as he leaned in to give her one of the best kisses in her life. He stood up with her in his arms and twirled her around. Lilly couldn't contain her laugher or happiness and was squealing at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe that her dream was coming true. She was going to marry the man of her dreams. He placed the ring on her ring finger and she marveled in its sight. It was a 24 karat princess cut diamond. It was the perfect piece of jewelry that Lilly ever saw and she has seen a lot – even when she was Lola back in the day.

They stayed hugging and twirling around for a few more minutes. Joe felt Lilly shivered and he remember that they were outside in seventy degrees with a cold wind blowing in the air. He rubbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him as they started walking back towards the house. "So, how did you make all of this happen?" Lilly asked him. He smiled and told her that he had elves help him. "Elves?" Lilly choked the words out. He just laughed. "Your family and my family helped me puts up the lights. I had it all planned out tonight and everything was to go smoothly. Ryan didn't think the news about his engagement would put a damper on this proposal. Did it, Lils?" Joe asked her as he held her even closer.

He felt her head shaking from how close they were walking together. "It did, but Kadie turned out to be something else. She wasn't like those other girls that Ryan used to date. She's the real one, Joey. She loves Ryan and he loves her. I'm so excited. I'm going to get another sister and I get you," she said smiling as widely as she could.

"You already got me, babe," Joe said as he leaned down to kiss her on top of her head. By this time, they had reached the back porch. They walked through the doors and everyone rushed towards them to hear the news.

Lilly laughed and showed them the ring that Joe had placed on her finger a few minutes ago. All of the women in the house got really excited for the blond. Lilly's arms were tried by the end of the night. She had gotten so many hugs that her arms were sore from wrapping them around so many different people multiple times. Joe was the last one to leave with his family as they walked towards their car. "I'll see you soon?" he asked as he leaned over to give her a kiss. She nodded her head and kissed him back as passionately as she could. "I'll be waiting," she said as he pulled away. "Please don't worry about Josh, okay?" he whispered back. He knew that they weren't going to hear the last of the guy because of what had happened to his mom. Joe didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to know that Lilly was going to be able to sleep at night. Lilly nodded her head and kissed him one more time before Nick grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the car. She waved as Miley came to stand next to her and waved too.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one. Sorry for the late update. I'm kind of behind on my readings for class. **


	5. Two Sudden Outbursts

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I'm really sorry about the late updates. Too many things going on with life in general. Happy readings! **

They closed the door as soon as the car backed out of the driveway. "So, what was that about?" Lilly asked Miley as soon as they entered Miley's room. They were going to have a girl's night just the two of them. Evette and Kadie had gone home before the Jonas left to go home. "I don't know what you are talking about, Lil's?" Miley tried to say. She couldn't lie for the best of her and Lilly knew that. "Miles," Lilly said in her no-nonsense voice. Miley sighed and walked to the kitchen. She was going to busy herself with helping clearing the counters and putting away the leftover food. Lilly stood by the doorway and saw that her sister wasn't going to answer her question, so she tried again. "Miley Rae Stewart!" she said in a louder voice. Miley jumped in shock and looked at the blond again. She tried to ignore the questioning tone of her voice and continued on with her clearing and cleaning.

Lilly rolled her eyes and went to grab Miley's wrists. She held them in place by Miley's side. "What was with the giggling and whispering with the one and only Nicholas Jerry Jonas?" she asked. Miley sighed and said, "We were just talking about dating again." Lilly raised an eyebrow at 'again' and Miley rolled her eyes, this time. "No, I didn't tell him that I am Hannah Montana. I just said 'again' because – well, you know why." Lilly nodded her head. Miley was going to smile, thinking that her best friend was going to stop with the questioning, but she should have known that that wouldn't stop Lilly Josephine Truscott at all. "So, it looks like we're back to the topic at hand – the thing we were talking about early this evening before the guys were here," she said.

"Lils, I don't know okay. I mean, I want to tell him, but he's going to hate me," Miley said unsurely. "He broke up with Hannah because he couldn't handle the public knowing about our relationship. If he knew about the truth now, he might go ballistic."

"Miles, he will go ballistic either way," Lilly supplied. "You know how he hates lying. Even Joe and Kevin hate it."

"Thanks, Lils. Now, instead of feeling guilty about one reason, I have to worry about three reasons."

"Well, since they're brothers, you can count that as one reason," Lilly suggested and laughed when Miley threw her a glare. "Come on, Miles, you know that if the truth comes out now, it will get better in time. Besides, wouldn't you want the news to come from you and not from some media source?"

Miley knew that Lilly was right. She told Lilly that she would tell Nick soon. As soon as she finished getting ready for bed, she called Nick up. "_Hello?_" he answered.

"Hi, Nick," she replied. "It's Miley."

"_Hey, Miles. What's up?_"

"Do you think that we can meet up tomorrow? I have something important to tell you."

"_Oh okay. Yeah, sure. I have something to tell you too_."

"Okay. How about at Rico's at two?"

"Sounds _great, Miley. I have to go. Frankie's giving me the evil eye because I promised to help him with his homework. Night_," he said and hung up the phone. He didn't even wait to hear Miley's 'goodbye.' She brushed it off because she knew that he didn't mean to do it on purpose. She knew how Frankie gets when he doesn't finish his homework. She also knows how his mom would get when Frankie doesn't finish his homework. Education came first in that family.

She settled further in bed trying to figure out the ways on how to tell Nick. She tried many different scenarios in her mind but nothing right would come up. They all went terribly wrong in her head. Her scenarios kept ending with Nick yelling at her and leaving her at Rico's crying her eyes out. She shuddered to think that would really happen. She tried to calm herself down and finally fell asleep around three in the morning.

The next morning, she woke up around one o'clock and realized that she was going to be late to meet Nick and she still had to shower. It looks like she had to cut down on her shower time from forty-five minutes to about fifteen. She still had to put her make-up on and everything. She finished with ten minutes to spare. 'Crap!' she thought to herself. 'It takes about ten minutes to Rico's and that's if I ran. But, if I run, then my make-up will look bad. I don't want Nick to see me like that.'

I raced downstairs and saw my parents sitting around the living room watching soap operas. "I didn't know that they were on weekends too," she said as she tried to run pass them. Robby Ray looked at her like she had gone mad. "Where ya going, sweetheart?" he said in his Tennessee accent. "I'm going to meet Nick at Rico's!" she yelled as she raced through the door. She slammed in Joe and Kevin as they were walking into the house. "Whoa, slow down, Miles," Kevin said laughing. He had taken the full impact of Miley running into him. "I've got to meet Nick! See ya!" she yelled in a huff and ran pass the two brothers. She didn't stop until she reached Nick and, by then, she was huffing and puffing. She sucked in a lot of air in a short amount of time.

Nick stood up and walked over to where she was standing, trying to catch her breath. "You okay, Miles?" he asked, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked into his concerned eyes and felt like her heart sped up even faster than it already was. "I'm okay," she replied, slowly calming her breathing down. "Just thought I was late," she said, sucking in another gulp of air. Nick laughed and put an arm around her shoulders.

As they sat down and stared at the ocean for a while, Nick kept running his hand through his hair. Miley knew that he only did this when he was trying not to be nervous. She didn't know what he was so nervous about – she was the one that was going to tell him the truth. How he is still together with his ex-girlfriend. She pumped herself up. She took in a deep breath and exhaled softly. She could do this. She could tell the one other boy that she loved the truth. 'Don't chicken out, Miley,' she psyched herself up. 'Okay, Miles. Just turn towards the boy and tell him the truth.'

"Nick…" she started to say but was cut off by his outburst. "I love you!" he sort of yelled out in a rush. She couldn't believe her ears. 'What the heck did he just say?' she thought to herself.

"Miley?" Nick asked uncertainly. She had been sitting there for almost a full five minutes. She wasn't responding to any of his actions. He tried waving a hand in front of her face but she kept that 'staring into space' look. He didn't want to shake her because he had a feeling that she might smack him. He had learned his lesson from before. You see, Nick had walked into his kitchen one day and saw Lilly staring off into space. 'She's probably dreaming of Joe,' he thought to himself as he walked closer to her. She wasn't responding to any of his actions either. He decided to have some fun and shake her lightly. He should have known it was a bad idea. The next thing he knew was, he was smack right in the face by Lilly's hand and that really stung. She, off course, apologized but she did tell him that served him right because he started shaking her like a snow globe.

His face still hurts whenever he thought back on that day. He shook his head to clear away the thoughts and focused his attention back on Miley. He noticed that she was slowly coming back down from her space trip. "Welcome back, Miley," he said, chuckling nervously. He thought she didn't like what he had to tell her.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him too but, of course, she had to stick her foot in her mouth. "What about Hannah Montana?" she winced as she heard herself asking. She knew that it was a mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. She glanced up and noticed that Nick looked more somber some. The hand in his hair was now rubbing the back of his neck.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one. Sorry again for the late update. I'm kind of behind on my readings for class and too many midterms to worry about. Thanks again for being loyal readers. :)  
**


	6. An Explanation and A Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I'm really sorry about the late updates. Too many things going on with life in general. Happy readings! **

"Hannah and I are complicated," he said, trying to explain in the best words that he knows how. "We were young and we wanted completely different things." She tried to butt in and tell him that she hadn't wanted different things, but she was once again interrupted by Nick. "She and I sort of grew apart. I still love her. It's just she wanted our relationship in the spotlight and I didn't. She just didn't understand that I wanted to keep my business life and my love life apart from each other. It was a way to protect the both of us from the paparazzi, but she didn't understand why I wanted to do it."

Miley really wanted to say that that story wasn't true, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry if this is depressing you. I just wanted to let you know that I love you, Miley Stewart. I'm glad that I got to meet you," he said. She still didn't know what to say. 'He thought I wanted to use our relationship for a spotlight topic? He was blaming me? He still loves Hannah and me?! He doesn't think I want to keep my personal life and my business life apart?' she asked herself. She was slowly starting to get angry. 'Who does this boy think he is – telling me about how he still loves my alter-ego and that I was the one to be blamed for the relationship gone sour? Well, excuuuuse me!' she thought to herself. She slowly stood up. Nick looked up at her and tilted his head to the side. He got up but she had already excused herself to go home.

She couldn't tell him the truth now – he hated her. She felt the tears falling down her face and once she heard the footsteps of someone familiar. She made a break for it and ran all the way back to her house. She reached it before her follower did. She slammed the door and slid to the floor. Her tears slowly came running down her face.

Lilly had heard the door slam shut and raced downstairs to find her sister in a heap on the floor crying her eyes out. Miley looked up from her position and noticed that Lilly's ears were really red. She only did that when something major happened and she tried lying her way out of it, but knowing her – she couldn't lie to anyone. But, Miley didn't pay any attention. She figured that her parents had probably caught Lilly and Joe making out again. She did look up to see Joe and Kevin walking down the stairs kind of dazed. She didn't think anything of it though. Joe looked like that most of the time that she talked to him and Kevin was trying to distance himself because he thought his little brothers were acting too mushy with their girlfriends – there was only so much that a guy can take sometimes.

Lilly tried to calm her down and led her to the couch. She threw a glance at the boys and they shrugged their shoulders. All of a sudden, Kevin felt his phone vibrating. He thought it was going to be Heather because they hadn't had their long talk of the day yet and he really wanted to talk to her right now. But, to his dismay, it was Nick calling him. He sighed and answered the phone. "Hey, man," Kevin said into the phone. "I thought you were Heather. What's up?"

_"Can you come and get me?"_ Nick answered. Kevin noticed that he didn't sound too good either. He glanced at the brunette, who finally fell asleep on the couch from the exhaustion of crying. Joe looked at him and mouthed, 'What's going on?' but Kevin just shook his head. "Where are you?" he asked Nick.

_"I'm at the pier by Rico's. Did you see Miley?"_ he asked so quietly that Kevin had to strain to hear what he was asking.

"Yeah, she just fell asleep. What happened?"

_"I told her and she went into shock. She asked me about Hannah! I freaked out! I didn't want to tell my new girlfriend about my ex. Hannah should have stayed in the past where she was,"_ he said a little bit too bitterly. Then, he felt guilty. Hannah used to be his best friend aside from his brothers. They used to tell each other everything. They were each other's first kiss and boyfriend and girlfriend. He just didn't want their relationship out in the open because he knew how ruthless the media would be, but she kept on insisting until he had too much and blew up at her.

What he didn't know was that Kevin and Joe both knew the truth. Kevin and Joe went looking for Lilly earlier – well, at least, Joe was. He stumbled into a room with a huge closet. He thought it was Lilly's room. He had never been in her room before. They always had to stay out in the living room because Robby Ray was keeping a watchful eye on the boys with his daughters. But, anyways, Joe had stumbled upon the closet. His eyes widened as he took in the sights of the many different types of tops, skirts, pants, and shoes. He looked to his right and saw some more clothes – but, this time, they looked more down-to-earth and not as wild looking as what the other room had held.

He heard a gasp come from behind him and he turned around. Kevin had walked in a few minutes after Joe did and was amazed at what he had seen. "Wow. I didn't Lilly had this much clothes," Kevin whispered to his little brother. Joe felt himself nod and whirled his head around again. He marveled at the sight until he heard a smaller gasp coming from the doorway. "Kevin," he said pointedly, "I heard you the first time. You don't have to do that again."

**break**

"That wasn't me," Kevin replied as the two brothers' head snapped up to look at each other and then slowly stared at the door to the entrance of the closet. Kevin heard the clearing of a throat and threw a look at Joe. "It's not me," Joe said shrugging a little bit, still kind of in daze from the room. "No, it was me," said a voice from the closet door. The two men whipped their heads so fast that one could swear that they got whiplashes. They saw a blond hair woman standing with her hands on her hips, at the entrance of the closet. "What are you two doing in here?" she asked angrily.

"Lils," Joe said smiling. He walked up to her to give her a hug but she took a step back. She could see that Joe's brightened face had fallen a little bit. 'Good,' she thought to herself, 'he deserves it. Kevin too. What the heck are they even doing here?' "I asked you guys a question," she said again.

Kevin knew that he and his little brother would be in trouble and he didn't want that to happen, so he tried to come up with a plan or at least something that could be able to get them out of this jam. "Well, you see, we were looking for you and we tried to enter your room and we opened this door instead," he said, while silently patted his back. 'That's a good idea,' he thought to himself. 'That's true and I didn't have to tell her the whole details.'

"Yeah, right," she said scoffing a little bit. "I know you two. I'm asking you guys again, what in the world are you doing in here?"

Joe took a step closer to her and she stepped another step back. "Joseph Adam Jonas, tell me! I'm not going anywhere near you until you tell me what the heck are you two doing in here?" she said. He sighed and told her that they were really looking for her and they did happen to have stumbled upon this room. She looked over at Kevin and she felt guilty. "I'm sorry," she said as she went over to the oldest brother and gave him a hug. Joe looked at his brother enviously. His brother got a hug from his fiancée and not him. What was wrong with that picture?

Kevin looked at his brother with surprise. "Lils?" he asked the petite blond in his arms. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, Kev," she whispered as she hugged him closer and then got out of his arms and went to Joe. "I'm sorry, baby, that I didn't believe you either." Joe pulled her closer into the hug. He looked up at his brother and saw that Kevin had a confused look on his face too.

"Lils?" Kevin asked from his side of the room. "What is this place? Why do the clothes in here seem so familiar?" He scratched his head as he looked around again. He tried to place where he had seen the clothes before but he couldn't make it out. At least, that was until his eyes fell upon a small blue hat that said 'Jo Bros heart' on it, sitting in the corner of the closet. That hat was always Nick's favorite. He had lent it to Hannah Montana one time during a rain and after it dried, and when she gave it back to him, it became his favorite hat in the world. He was still in love with her at the time. Kevin shook his head from the memory and tried to figure out how the girls were able to get a hold of the hat. "That hat," he said after a while. He didn't even know that he had said it out loud. He thought he only said it in his head, but for once, he was wrong. Joe looked to where his brother was looking and saw the same blue hat. 'That hat was once of a kind,' Joe thought. 'The last time I saw that hat was….was…on Hannah's head. What is it doing in Lilly's room?"

"Lils, baby, where did you get that hat?" Joe asked her. He wanted to know. He had a feeling he didn't like where the answer might be going. He didn't want to find out that his girl used to date his little brother. He didn't want to find out that the girl of his dreams was actually Hannah Montana. Lilly didn't know what to say. She knew that the brothers were smarter than that. She knew that once they looked at that hat, they would realize what was going on here. She just wished that Miley was here with her instead of being off with Nick. 'Lilly, you can't be mad at her. She's telling him the truth right now,' Lilly thought to herself. "Well, that hat isn't mine. I'm borrowing it from a friend," she said, happy to think that for the first time, she was able to lie.

"Friend?" Kevin asked. He knew that his brother was able to figure out exactly what he was thinking. 'Maybe Lilly was Hannah Montana,' he thought. 'But, that wouldn't be right. She couldn't have dated Nick. Although, she and Miley had been acting a little bit weird lately.'

"Yes, a friend," Lilly said slowly. She let out a small breath out. She didn't want the boys to hear that she was nervous for lying to them.

Kevin didn't believe her at all. Don't get him wrong, he loves her like a little sister, but she was keeping something from him and his family and he demanded to know what was going on here. "Lillian!" he said sternly. Lilly closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Fine," she said a little bit crossly. "But you have to promise not to say anything at all to anyone. My friend doesn't want anyone to know and if you two know, she's probably going to hate me…"

"Babe, no one can hate you," Joe tried to calm her down. He didn't want the love of his life to have a panic attack. Kevin threw an arm around her shoulder and kind of smirked when he saw his little brother's eyes widen at the sight of his arm around Lilly. He walked her to the bed on the other side of the closet and sat down patiently waiting for the blond to continue her story. He pointed to the other side of Lilly on the bed for Joe to sit on.

"I was sworn not to tell you anything at all," she explained. "But, this secret is killing me inside. I don't ever want to lie to Joe but I had promised someone close to me that I would keep this a secret. Who in a million years would have believed that you guys would come and find this room?" Joe tried to cut in but she continued on. "No, I can't tell you," she changed her mind. "I promised my friend and you know how I am when I promise someone something."

"Lils," Joe pleaded with his cute puppy dogged eyes. He knew that Lilly couldn't say 'no' to that face just like he knew that she knew that he couldn't say 'no' to that face when she did it. Lilly tried to stand her ground. She shook her head and looked over at the door wishing someone would walk by or something and stop this from happening. "Lils," Kevin tried this time. "We understand that you had promised something but this is huge. I'm sure your friend would understand why you would be doing this."

She continued to shake her head and closed her eyes. "Lils, please," Joe begged. He never had to beg for something before and he sort of felt that this hurt his pride but he was curious to find out what was going on. Why is there a room filled with Hannah Montana's clothes? Joe wished with all his might that his love wasn't Hannah Montana. He didn't want to hurt Nick anymore than how Nick was hurt before. He just didn't want to believe that Lilly, his Lilly, was going to prove that she was his little brother's girlfriend. The boys had made a pact to never date the other's exes. This was beginning to give Joe a headache. "Everything in that closet doesn't belong to me," Lilly whispered so softly that both men had to lean in closer to hear her.

"Then who…," trailed off Kevin. He was beginning to figure it out. If the clothes in the closet didn't belong to her then it has to belong to… "No frickin' way," he stated out loud. Joe looked at his older brother with a curious expression. Kevin connected eyes with him and he felt his eyes widen even more than before. "You don't mean…" Joe said, really not wanting to believe it either. 'Could she be?' he asked himself. 'But that means that Nick was out with his ex right now…'

"This isn't my room," Lilly said. "Please, don't tell her I told you this. I know that you guys figured it out."

"But if she is Hannah than that makes you…" Kevin started to say but Joe jumped in, "You're LOLA?! Lilly sadly nodded. She didn't have to look into Joe's eyes to know that he was disappointed in her. She could tell by his tone. The two had promised not to keep secrets from each other and she had broken that promise with a huge secret. Joe shook his head and ran out of the door. "Joe!" Lilly screamed and ran after her love. Kevin was left sitting on the bed trying to figure out what was going to happen now and how he was going to be able to tell Nick about the new revelation.

**A/N: Hey, all! Thanks for still reading and reviewing. I can't tell you how much that means to me. For any of you that liked my story about Caitlyn and Nate from Camp Rock – I am sad to say that it had been reported and been taken off . I was planning on updating earlier in the week but when I got that email that "Naitlyn Songfics: Country Style" was deleted that just ruined it all. So, hopefully, no one will report this story and get it deleted too. : ( **


	7. The Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I'm really sorry about the late updates. Too many things going on with life in general. Happy readings! **

**A/N: Also, I just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to KEVIN! : ) - even though he might not read this. **

"Please, baby, don't do this," she cried out, wanting Joe to turn back around. "This wasn't my secret to keep."

"Do you think that makes any difference to me, Lilly?" Joe asked turning around with anger in his eyes. "I don't care that Miley is Hannah. I'm mad because….because…"

Lilly knew that he would get upset that she had kept the fact that she was Lola from him. "I understand that I shouldn't have kept being Lola a secret from you, but…."

"No 'buts', Lillian," Joe cut her off. "I can't believe this," he ranted to himself but he didn't know that he was speaking loudly enough for her to hear. "I'm so stupid. Why did I not see this coming? I fell for both girls only to turn out to be one girl all along." He turned back to face her with determination in his eyes. "Did you know that it was me when you met me that day at Starbucks?" he asked her. She shook her head. "I didn't know that it was you until you introduced yourself to me. Joe, what did you mean by falling for both girls?" she asked him.

He started laughing, which completely threw Lilly off. She didn't understand what the heck was going on. One minute, Joe was angry, then the next, laughing like it was some big joke. "I'm not mad at you, baby," he said and gathered her into his arms. He hugged her close and whispered into her the side of head where his lips were kissing, "I love you so much, Miss Lilly." Lilly was confused but she didn't care. All she cared was the fact that she was in his arms again and that he still loved her. She pulled away after she heard Kevin clear his throat. They both turned towards him and could see him standing by the doorway laughing his head off.

"What?" Lilly asked, sort of afraid of why the man that was like her big brother was laughing at her and his brother. Kevin just shook his head and continued laughing. "Joe, you really need to tell her why you said that earlier," he said in between breathes. Lilly turned back around to face her fiancé and noticed that he looked like he was ready to kill or something. "Joe, baby?" she asked, slowly afraid of what he was going to say.

Joe cleared his throat. "It's not that important anymore," he said, sternly. But, Lilly didn't budge. This had something to do with her – well, actually Lola but considering she was Lola back then, it had something to do with her. "What's going on, Joseph Adam Jonas?" she said using his full name. He knew he was in trouble when she used his full name. He cleared his throat again and whispered something that Lilly had to stain to hear. "Could you repeat that?" she asked, not really believing what he had just said.

"When we were younger and on the Hannah Montana: Best of Both Worlds Tour, I sort of had a crush on Lola Luftnagle," he said. Lilly had on a small smile when she heard that. "You've had a crush on me since then?" she asked. He slowly smiled. "I didn't know it was you back then, remember?" he replied. "Why did you think that I was flirting with you a lot? I hated it when Nick got to hug you that one time when you and "Hannah" dressed up as Milo and Otis."

"Awww…you've liked me since then?" she asked shyly. He chuckled and said, "Well, I didn't know that was you either until you guys told us and 'Hannah' got in trouble with Robby Ray."

"Right," she answered, slowly understanding. Kevin laughed even harder and told Lilly that wasn't the end of it. If looks could kill, **(and I mean could murder)**, Kevin would have been in the hospital recuperating from his near death. Joe looked like he was ready to pounce. Lilly noticed the tension and tried to take it away from Joe. "Baby?" she asked timidly. She placed both hands on his arms and slowly ran it up and down the length of it. He always told her that that would make him calm down. He took in a couple of slow breathes and tried to find the right words to say. "During our relationship, I was going out of my mind," he said. Lilly felt the tears on her face. 'What in the world was he saying?' she asked herself. She tried to will herself to keep her tears at bay. He just told her that he loved her and now, he told her that he was going crazy or that she was driving him crazy?

Joe noticed the shift in her attitude and tried to console her. "No, baby, that's not what I mean. I don't mean it the way you think I mean. I had always wanted to get together with Lola when we were younger and then when she, I mean you, disappeared, I sort of forgot about my feelings for Lola. Then, I met you and I can see a little bit of her in you. So, I was fighting with myself after a few weeks into our relationship. I felt that I was betraying Lola because she and I had made that…" he trailed off. He wanted Lilly to remember what had happened that last night of the tour.

"We said that we would never forget each other and that if we could, we would find our way back to each other. No matter what happens to Hannah's and Nick's relationship – we would find our way back to one another," she finished for him. She remembered that night exactly.

_**Flashback**_

_Lola and Joe were sitting on the roof of the hotel that they were staying in for the last leg of the tour. Hannah and Lola were going to leave the next morning. The boys were going to stay for an extra day to have their own special concert for their fans. The girls couldn't stay because of what happened between Hannah and Nick. Lola was leaning into Joe and he had his arms wrapped around her – keeping her warm despite the warm breeze that was blowing. _

_"I wished we could stay this way forever," Lola whispered. "Me too," Joe said into her hair. She was wearing, of course, her signature wig – the blue one. Joe had told her that it was his favorite color on her. It reminded him of her eyes and that was what he loved most about her. He was able to tell what she was feeling by just looking into her baby blue eyes. _

_"I can't believe this," Lola said, wiping away her tears. Joe pulled her closer. "I don't want you to go either, babe," he told her. "I wished that you could stay for another day, at least." She sadly nodded her head and leaned closer into him as much as possible. _

_"Look," Lola said, pulling away a bit to look into his eyes. "If we were meant to be, and we are," she added smiling a little bit, "we'll find our way back to each other. I'll never forget you, Joseph Adam Jonas."_

_"We __**will**__ find our way back to each other," Joe told her. "You can't get rid of me if you tried. I'll look for you forever if I have to. I can never forget this beautiful face." He pulled her into a long kiss and was sadly had to let her go. The sun was beginning to slowly rise and she still needed to finish packing. He walked her back to her room and kissed her one last time. "Don't forget, we will find each other – one way or another. You'll always be in my heart," he whispered as he gently wiped away her tears one last time._

_**End Flashback**_

**A/N: Hi, all! I'm sorry for the short chapter but I felt that this chapter needed to end with the flashback. I'm working on the next chapter right now. I'm not sure how long I want it to be yet. **


	8. Nick's Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: Hi, All! Sorry for the long wait. To make up for it – I tried to write a longer chapter for all of you. I hope you like it!**

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I'm really sorry about the late updates. Too many things going on with life in general. Happy readings! **

"And we did, Joey," Lilly whispered. "We did find our way back to each other. Nothing is going to change that at all." Joe gave a small smile and went to hug the love of his life. "Just know that it wasn't my secret to fully tell. Miley wouldn't like it even if "Hannah" did retire already. Please, promise me that you won't tell anyone at all. You too, Kevin," she said sternly. She didn't want to lose her sister and one of her best friends by letting this secret out. She knew that Miley was going to tell the second to last Jonas brother. Lilly went to hug the two brothers but all of sudden she heard the slamming of the front door. Lilly looked at the boys and then could hear a loud sob coming from downstairs. Her eyes widen like two saucers and ran down to the first floor. She followed the sobbing until she got to the front door and saw the brunette crying her eyes out. Lilly rushed to Miley and gathered her up in her arms. She kept whispering strong words into Miley's ears but that didn't seem to help at all. She felt Miley's head move and followed where her eyes were traveling towards. She saw the two boys coming down the stairs still looking a little bit dazed from the news. They saw Miley and Lilly on the floor. They rushed closer to the girls and tried to console the brunette in the blonde's arms.

They finally got her to fall asleep but Miley didn't tell anyone anything. Kevin had a feeling that Lilly would be able to get something out from her after she wakes up. He was going to find a blanket for Miley when his phone rang. He picked it up, thinking it was his girlfriend, Heather calling. She always called him at random times – which he loved because she always brought a smile to his face when he talked to her. "Hi," he said but was surprised to hear his little brother voice coming through. "Hi, man. I thought you were Heather. What's up?"

_"Can you come and get me?"_ Nick answered. Kevin noticed that Nick didn't sound too good either. He threw a look back at Miley, who finally fell asleep on the couch and tried to piece the pieces together. 'Something must have happened to them earlier. I wonder if she told him,' Kevin thought. He knew that Hannah was a sore subject for Nick. He just hoped that Nick didn't do anything really harsh – where that he couldn't take it back. He looked up to notice that Joe was looking at him and mouthing, "What's going on?" but he just shook his head. "Where are you?" Kevin asked the youngest member of their band.

_"I'm at the pier by Rico's. Did you see Miley?"_ he asked so quietly that Kevin had to almost strain to hear what he was asking. Kevin was curious to find out what happened between the younger man and the woman sleeping on the couch. "What happened?" he asked.

_"I told her and she went into shock. She asked me about Hannah! I freaked out! I didn't want to tell my new girlfriend about my ex. Hannah should have stayed in the past where she was,"_ Nick answered. Kevin took in a gasp. He knew that his brother still had feelings for the girl but he didn't know that it had taken a turn for the worse.

"Joe and I will be there in a bit. Hang tight," he said and closed his phone. He looked up and saw that Joe was walking closer to him. "We need to go and get Nick. Something's wrong obviously and it had something to do with what they said to each other," Kevin said, nodding his head towards Miley and Joe understood what his older brother was telling him.

Joe walked up to his fiancée and pulled her out from under Miley's head and carefully placed a pillow under the young woman's head. He pulled Lilly into a hug and kissed her as passionately as he could in front of his brother. "I have to go with Kevin to pick up Nick. I love you with all of my heart Lilly Truscott," he whispered and leaned in for another kiss. He had to mentally prepare himself to pull himself away from the woman in his arms. He slowly did and followed his older brother out to the car to go pick up the younger member of the band.

They got in the car and drove towards the pier near Rico's. "What do you think happened?" Joe asked, trying to break the silence in the car.

"I don't know," Kevin replied. "I just don't know."

"Do you think she told him about _her_?" Joe asked.

"I wondered the same thing when Nick first told me. But, he just told me that he told her he loved her like we had planned and she asked about Hannah," Kevin answered. Joe's eyes widen in amazement and brought them back to his normal size. "Wow, so she didn't tell him and I take it that he blew up at her," Joe stated more than asking a question. Kevin nodded his head and pulled into the pier parking lot.

The duo got out of the car and walked towards Rico's. Joe saw Nick first and ran to his little brother. He threw an arm around him as Kevin ran up to catch the two boys. He wanted to throw an arm around Nick too. He hated seeing his little brothers sad. "What happened, man?" Kevin asked. "I know you told me that you blew up at her but what really happened?"

Nick sighed and told them the whole entire story. "I don't know what to do, guys," he stated. "I told her that I loved her and I thought she was going to tell me that she loved me too, but then she asked about Hannah instead. I know that I shouldn't be bitter towards her anymore but, it still hurts. I loved her and she broke my heart. Did you know that she was keeping something from me?"

Joe looked up at Kevin and Kevin understood what Nick had meant. Miley was hiding the fact that she was the teen sensation Hannah Montana. Kevin assumed that Miley didn't tell him at all about her secret. "I'm sorry, bro," he said, ushering his little brother towards the car. He didn't want the paparazzi to see that his little brother was going to cry or have a mental breakdown. "Did you explain this to Miley?" Joe asked as soon as they got into the safety of Kevin's car. Nick nodded his head. "I told her about how I was feeling towards Hannah and she just took off running and crying," he answered. "I just don't understand what made her want to run from me. The only thing that I could think of was that she probably didn't have the same feelings for me as I did for her. But, I thought she was the most straight forward person I know besides Lilly of course." The trio laughed at that comment. They knew that Lilly Truscott would speak her mind especially when it was to defend her family and friends.

"What were your exact words, Nicholas Jerry?" Kevin asked. Nick looked up in shock. Kevin hasn't called him that unless he was mad at him. "Are you mad at me for some reason, Kev?" Nick asked. Kevin shook his head and apologized for how it sounded. "I just want to know what your exact words were that made Miley run all the way home and cry herself into exhaustion," he replied.

"All I told her was how I felt and what Hannah did to me," Nick replied. He got even more confused as his brothers were asking him questions. "Like what did you say, though," Joe asked. Nick was getting really frustrated now. "Look, all I told her was that Hannah was using me and just wanted our relationship public so that she could get her claim to fame! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Nick practically screamed at his brothers. Kevin and Joe's eyes widen even more than they had when they had seen the closet. "Please, tell me you didn't?" Kevin asked. Nick looked down towards his lap where his hands were closed together. Joe groaned. "Nick, you have to call her and apologized or at least call Hannah and get the real story about what is going on behind this," Joe said from his seat in the front passenger seat.

"Why are you taking her side in this mess? I'm your brother," Nick spat.

"I'm not taking any sides at all," Joe answered. "I just think that there are two sides in this story and you only either have only one side or you just chose not to remember what the other side was."

"That was very philosophical of you, Joe," Kevin said, patting his younger brother on the back. "I agree with him, Nick. Why don't you call up Hannah and explain to her what you are feeling and hear out her side of the story and then move on? I think that would be best."

Nick didn't know what to do. He did want to get to the bottom of this but, he needed to call Miley first and apologized. As soon as he got home, he ran towards his room and was glad to see that Frankie hadn't come home yet. He sat down on his bed and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He scrolled down to Miley's cell number and hit the 'send' button. The phone rang and rang until it went to voicemail. _"Hi, you've reached Miley. I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a name and a message and I'll call you right back. – Jackson! Get away from me. Crap, look what you did!" Beep_. Nick couldn't help laughing at that outgoing message. "Hey Miles, it's me, Nick. Nick Jonas. I just wanted to call and apologized for what happened earlier at the beach. I wasn't mad at you or anything. It just threw me off that you asked about Hannah. Give me a call back as soon as you get this message."

He hung up the phone as soon as he heard the beep. He had gone over the message time limit. He figured that she was probably still mad at him, so she didn't pick up the phone. He waited for a few hours which turned into the next morning. The first thing that he did when he woke up was look at his phone. He didn't see any missed calls. He dialed Miley's number again and, once again, received the voicemail. "Hey Miles, it's me again. I'm not sure if you heard my last message or not. I am really sorry about what happened. It's not your fault. Give me a call back, please."

He groaned and got out of bed. He finished getting ready and went downstairs for breakfast. Kevin was the only sitting in the kitchen eating his breakfast. "Mom and Dad took Frankie to the studio to see the producers. Joe went to go see Lilly," Kevin answered Nick before he even asked the question. Nick laughed at how well his brother knew him. "I tried calling her," Nick said as he sat down at the counter.

"What did she say?" Kevin asked. "Nothing," Nick answered. "I just got her voicemail."

"Look, Hannah can't be mad at you still. It's been about seven or nine years already," Kevin replied.

"I didn't call Hannah, Kev. I called Miley," Nick answered. Hannah Montana and him was sore subject to him and he didn't like to be reminded of it.

"Well, you can't expect Miley to forgive that easily," Kevin answered and went to put his dishes in the sink. "I'm going over there in a couple of minutes. Want to come along?"

Nick nodded and joined his brother and walked next door. They let themselves in. Robbie Ray and the Stewart/Truscott family trusted them so each one has a key for the house and vice versa in regards to the Jonas' house. The two men walked into the house and noticed that there was only the blond with their brother. "Hey Lils," Nick said as he plopped down next to his future sister-in-law. Lilly gave him a sad smile and scooted closer to Joe. Nick felt the cold radiating off from the house and Lilly. "Where's Miles?" he asked, wanting to bring some life into the house. He just wanted to see her smiling face too. "Is she upstairs? I can go get her," he offered as he slowly got up from his seat. Lilly shook her head and surprised him with her next words.

"She went to Tennessee for a visit. She needed to have some time to herself," Lilly said as she got up from her position next to Joe. "Nick, I know that I've only known you for a little while," she said but mentally thinking, 'yeah, right, Lilly. You've known the boy longer than he thinks.' But, she continued on, "From what your brothers are saying, I think it would be the right idea to call Hannah and talk to her. It would help you move on and get some perspective on life and the relationship that you might want to have with Miley. Please, don't get mad at Joe for telling me. We only want what is best for you and we think this is the best way. We care about you, Nicky. Please?" Lilly asked, giving him her sad puppy dog eyes. She knew none of the Jonas brothers were able to say 'no' to that face of hers.

"Okay, fine. I will talk to Hannah. Even though, I haven't talked to her for about seven years. I'm not even sure if she wants to talk to me. I don't even have her number," Nick replied. Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "Don't give me 'what if' scenarios, Nicholas Jerry," Lilly said. "You never know, she might still have the same number." Nick looked at her a little bit confused as to how the blond might know that but he shrugged it off. 'It's a coincidence. Lilly could say that to anyone,' he thought to himself.

Nick bade the three others goodbye and walked back to his house. He tried calling Miley one more time. He kept wishing that she would pick up the phone but, to his dismay, he got her voicemail again. "Hey Miles, I heard you were in Tennessee. How's the weather there? I've missed you. Call me back. Laters," he said and hung up the phone. "'How's the weather there?' he asked out loud. "Why the heck did I say that? Now, not only does she thinks that I'm bipolar for yelling at her – even though, she didn't do anything – now I am weird for asking about the weather. I can look the damn thing up."

"Cussing, big bro?" Frankie asked as he stepped into the room. 'Oh, crap, now Frankie's heard that,' thought Nick. "Don't fret about it. I won't tell Mom and you won't tell her that I've heard worse at school," he said giving his big brother his famous grin. "So, what's wrong with you and who's in Tennessee?"

Nick sighed and told Frankie the whole story about what had happened the day before. "I tried calling her and she's been ignoring me," he told the youngest Jonas brother. "Maybe everyone is right," Frankie told Nick. "Maybe you should call Hannah and talk it out. I think the two of you definitely need it."

"But what if she changed her number? She has been MIA for a really long time," Nick replied. "I know you were online last night," Frankie said and that surprised Nick. He thought the younger one was sleeping. "I know I was until I heard you turn the computer on. Were you searching for Hannah?"

Nick nodded. "I'm assuming you didn't find anything else about her?" he asked and once again Nick nodded. "It's like there are two of her or something and one disappeared or they both did," Nick said. "It completely bogs my memory. I can't wrap my hands around it."

"Just call her. I think that's best," Frankie said, handing his older brother the phone and ran out of the room to find some food. He was starving.

Nick stared at the phone and punched in the number that he had memorized a long time ago. He would shut the phone off or dropped it on his bed every so often. He tried to psych himself up and finally found the courage to hit the 'send' button. It rang for a bit and he found the same pattern he had been receiving all week – the dreaded voicemail. _"Hey, ya'll! Ya'll reached Hannah. I can't come to the phone right now. I am now retired but, if you need something important call my daddy. If not, leave a message and I'll try to call you back as soon as I can." Beep_. He sighed and said, "Hey Hannah. I'm surprised you still have this number. Oh! It's Nick. Nick Jonas. I know that we had a terrible fall-out back then. I just think we need to talk. I…just….a….can you just call me back? Thanks," said Nick a little bit dejectedly. He was hoping to just talk to the girl and hash all of his feelings out.

A few days passed and still he heard no word from Miley or Hannah. Nick was getting ready to go online to find a flight to Tennessee when his phone rang. It was ringing, "Goodbye" – the song that he had a feeling was written for him. He picked up the phone and was almost startled when he heard the voice. For some odd reason, he wasn't surprised to hear the phone ringing the song but he was surprised about the girl who was talking to him right now.

_"Hey Nick,"_ the voice said as softly as a whisper. Nick had to strain to hear what she was saying.

"Hi Hannah," Nick replied after an awkward silence. "What's up?" He mentally berated himself. 'Who in the world asked that when you called the person? - Me that's who. Arrgggg!'

_"Nicholas? Are you there? This is a waste of time talking if you aren't even going to answer,"_ she replied kind of annoyed that he was doing this to her. First, he wouldn't stop calling Miley and when she told Lilly to tell him that she was in Tennessee – he went and called Hannah to have a 'talk.' 'Why couldn't this boy make up his mind?' she asked herself. She was about to hang up on him when his voice came on the line again.

"I'm sorry. I just spaced out."

_"You said we needed to talk, Jonas."_

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I wanted to talk about us."

_"Us?"_ she scoffed. _"Last I checked – there was no 'us.' Good-bye Nicholas." _And with that, she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe that he would that to her. First he called her shallow and only wanted to ask him to come out as a couple for fame and then he thinks that he could walk all over Miley Stewart? She wished that she could call Jake but she remembered that he was in Aruba filming a new movie for the _Zombie_ series. They actually became good friends after the years.

Nick, on the other hand, sat dumbfounded at the sight of the phone in his hand. Hannah had hung up on him. He had to try again. He wouldn't be able to sleep until after they talk.

The phone rang again and Miley picked up Hannah's pink phone. "What do you want?" she asked kind of bitterly after what she remembered what he had said. Nick scratched the back of his neck in a sign of nervousness. _"Hi, Hannah. Please don't hang up on me_,"he said.

"I repeat, what do you want, Jonas? I don't have time for this," Miley said. She hated what he said about how Hannah only wanted to be with him for fame. 'The nerve of the boy,' she said to herself.

_"I'm sorry for what went down between us. I just wanted to know what went wrong."_

"You don't know what went wrong?! You broke up with me!"

_"It wasn't my fault."_

"Good-bye Nicholas," she said and hung up on him again. He was getting really frustrated. "How the heck am I supposed to figure out what happened if she keeps hanging up on me?" he asked himself out loud. He fell back down on his bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. That was how Joe found him when he came back from visiting with Lilly. "Hey, little bro," Joe said as he came into the room. "I take it you haven't called?" he asked. Nick shook his head. "I did call. She hung up on me twice," he answered.

"Miley just needs some time away to think right now," Joe said ruffling Nick's head of hair. Nick looked up at his older brother. "I meant, I talked to Hannah and she hung up on me twice," he answered the older Jonas. "Miley didn't even pick up her phone."

"Well, maybe Hannah needs to cool off too," Joe said, shrugging his shoulders as he walked back out of the room. Nick stared at his phone and decided to try one more time. Hopefully, this time, she wouldn't hang up on him.

_"What the heck do you want Jonas? I told you I don't want to talk to you," _Miley answered as Hannah.

"Hannah, please, don't hang up on me," Nick pleaded. He heard her sigh. "I just want to talk to you. I think we both need this – I _need_ this," he continued on. "I think closure would be the best thing for us."

_"You hated me that much?" _she asked. 'Oh, crap! I just let my secret go. I wasn't supposed to even know that,' she thought to herself.

"What?" Nick asked, confused. "I didn't tell you that I hated you, did I?"

_"Uh…no. You didn't but I'm just assuming because we broke up,"_ she tried to come up with an excuse. Nick didn't say anything at all.

"Just because we broke up, I didn't mean that I hated you. I'm just really confused. I have this problem…"

_"A problem? With what?"_

"Don't be like that. I'm not doing anything bad where I would get in trouble…well, not exactly…"

_"Nicholas Jonas, you are seriously getting on my last nerve right now. What the heck are ya talking 'bout boy?"_

"I like this one girl and…"

_"Let me see, she doesn't like you,"_ Miley said that more as a statement rather than a question.

"I told her that I loved her and she asked about you and then ran away crying. I've been racking my mind for what I really said and it just didn't come out any different than what I was telling her – that we were through and that all I want was her."

'Yeah, right. You basically said that you hated me for what happened to our relationship and then you tried to get back together with me – Miley and not me – Hannah,' she thought to herself. 'I don't even know if I still want the boy in my life now.'

"Hannah, I still have feelings for you – yes, that's true. But, you have got to know that the feelings are just there as in you still have a place in my heart but it's not going anywhere. I know that you've already moved on. I mean you've been gone for – what – nine years now? I don't even know where you are right now, but I still hope that we can be friends because I need you back in my life. I know that our falling apart was slightly my fault too but…"

_"We were too young to really understand what was going on with our relationship and what the media would do to it?"_

"Yeah, that's definitely it. I'm sorry for saying for all of the bad things that I said to you, Hannah. I hope that we can still be friends. I will understand if you don't want that to happen…"

_"Nick, we can be friends. I just need to know that you won't say anything bad about me."_

"I know. I'm sorry about saying bad things, but, hey, how did you know that I said bad things about you?"

'Crap, Miley, you did it again.' _"Um….I meant – you know – for all those things that you said about me during our break-up,"_ said Miley, mentally patting herself on the back for thinking about that on the spot.

"O…k…ay," said Nick, slowly and not really believing her. He shrugged it off and thanked her and told her that he would keep in touch.

After that phone call to Hannah, he decided to call Miley up again. Hopefully, this time, she would pick up her phone. Once again, he received her voicemail. But, this time, he knew that she had her phone with her because she had changed her outgoing message. _"__Hi, it'__s Miley. At the beep, you know what to do." Beep._ "Hey Miles, it's me – Nick – again. We need to talk. I'm sorry for what I said about Hannah and it that upset you. I didn't mean anything by it. I talked to Hannah and we straightened everything out. Give me a call when you get this message."

_**Break – a couple of weeks later**_

Joe, Kevin, and Heather were getting ready to go over to Lilly's house to watch movies and hang out for the night. They hadn't had a friendly hangout in a long time. All the brothers were worried about Miley – well, one brother more than the others. Kevin and Joe knew the whole story but they didn't think that Miley would stay away this long.

Lilly smiled when she opened her front door and noticed that the three brothers and Heather were standing on her doorstep. She ushered them in and told them to go into the living room. She had some news for them – news that was kind of bad – depending on the person.

Lilly closed the front door and took a deep breathe. She headed into the living room and saw that her fiancé was sitting on the love couch waiting patiently for her. She ran over and jumped onto the seat and pulled him closer to her.

"So, where's Miley, Lilly?" asked Nick. Joe rolled his eyes. He knew that his younger brother was anxious to see the brunette home. Even, he – Joe – was anxious – that would just mean that his brother would stop driving me insane with all the calling and hanging up.

Lilly looked down at the ground and then back up to one of her closest friends. She shook her head sadly. "Miley's deciding to stay in Tennessee for – I don't know how long, Nick. I'm sorry," Lilly said. Nick just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head dejectedly. The girl that he loved was staying in another state because of him. He couldn't take it anymore and was about to leave when his phone went off. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. He could feel the red heat flowing into his face and went outside to the back porch to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked. He could hear breathing but no one was saying anything. He was about to hang up the phone when he heard the voice that he had been wanting to hear all month long. _"Hi, Nick," _it answered.

Nick could feel his face breaking into a smile. His Miley was calling him back. "Hi, Miles," he said as he tried to keep the giddiness out of his voice. "I'm glad that you called me back…"

He was cut off by her, _"I only called to let you know that I want to be left alone for a while. I'm not in the mood to talk to you or anyone right now. I have to go now. Good-bye."_

"Miley…" he started to say but he was met with the ring tone. 'Crap!' he thought to himself. He walked back into the room and saw that everyone was looking at him. Kevin and Joe ran up to their little brother and threw their arms around him and guided him towards the couch. "What happened?" Kevin asked.

"She just called to tell me to leave me alone," he answered sadly. "I don't know what to do now, guys." He hung his head in his hands. Lilly came up and gave one of her best friends a hug. "Miley just needs some time alone right now," she said. Nick looked at her and could see that she was holding something back from him. "What do you know?" Nick asked her. Lilly took a step back or at least leaned back on the couch. She heard the accusing tone in his voice. Joe heard that too. He tightened his hold on his little brother and Nick could tell that Joe was getting mad at him. He apologized to Lilly and she told him that she understood what he was feeling. But, after that, she was a little bit stand-offish towards the younger brother. She knew that he was hurting but in a way, Miley was hurting the most and she was Lilly's best friend first.

"Miley is my friend first. I'm sorry but I can't tell you until she wants to tell you," Lilly said and walked out of the room to get some fresh air. Lilly was catching her breath when she thought she saw someone that she knew standing by the docks near the house. She took one last look at the house and walked towards the figure.

Joe was trying to calm his brother down when he looked out the window to see if Lilly was still standing outside. He didn't see her and he felt fear piercing his heart. He ran out to where he thought she was standing, but couldn't find her anywhere. He looked out towards the dock, knowing that Lilly likes to walk out on the beach to calm her nerves. He was going to go in and get his jacket and then went out to find her when he heard a loud scream. He looked up but couldn't see anything. His brothers and Heather came out of the house when they heard the scream and looked at Joe. Joe looked at Nick and they both knew that that scream only belonged to one girl and one girl only. That girl was Lilly. Joe took off in the direction of the scream but he couldn't see or find anything. He turned back towards his brothers when he heard the loud squealing of a car driving away. He ran after the noise and saw the color of the car but he couldn't make out the license plate. He did see a head with blond hair sitting in the back with a brown-headed guy.

**A/N: It's been busy and this chapter is about 11 pages on my Microsoft word. Lol. Hope all of you like it!**


	9. Lilly's Where?

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I'm really sorry about the late updates. Too many things going on with life in general. Happy readings! **

He ran back into the house and grabbed the phone. He dialed the number for the police. By the time, an officer picked up the phone, the Truscott/Stewart family had come home. Heather Stewart looked like she was going to have a panic attack when she heard that Joe was speaking to the police officer. "Yes, she was kidnapped…I don't know…A brown car with blacked-out license plate…My fiancée would not leave with another man…Yes, I know that it happens, but…" Joe was cut off by Ryan – who had grabbed the phone away from the pop star. "This is Ryan Truscott. My sister who is Joe Jonas' fiancée was taken from our house this afternoon…I don't care who your boss is…yes, I understand the protocol but if this was your family member, what would you do? Thank you," he said smiling and hanging up the phone. "The police will come over and check out the scene," he told the family. He looked at the following people that were there in his house earlier and noticed that all of them were worried out of their minds. "Lilly is strong and brave. She will be okay." Everyone nodded their heads wanting to believe what he was saying to them.

He pulled out his phone and called Kadie and explained the entire situation to her. She told him that she would be over as soon as she gets out of work to be with his family. He told her to be careful and that he loved her and hung up the phone. He sighed and caught Robby Ray's eyes. He nodded his head at the young man. Ryan moved towards the kitchen and dialed the number in Tennessee. _"Hi, ya'll! Ya speakin' to Miley. How can I help you tonight?"_ the voice on the other line answered. "Miles, it's Lilly…" Ryan said into the phone.

Miley fell into the nearest seat that was near her. Ryan had just explained what had happened to her best friend and sister. She couldn't believe it. _"Do you think it's Josh?"_ she asked in a shaky voice. Ryan hadn't even taken him into the equation. "Do you think it's him? He was the one that was mad that Joe was around all of the time," he tried to explain. _"I don't really know but I have a feeling that all the clues are point to him," _she answered. _"Listen, Ry, I'm going to try to get on a plane tonight and fly home. I don't think that I can stay here knowing that Lilly's out there somewhere and we can't help her."_

Ryan told her that he would be at the airport to pick her up as soon as her flight lands. She thanked him and hung up the phone. She couldn't believe that her best friend was missing. She booked the first flight back to California.

About four or five hours later, Miley landed at LAX. She got out of the terminal safely and saw Ryan. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. She started crying her eyes. He tried to calm her down. "Everyone is at the house," he told her. She understood what he meant by 'everyone.' Nick Jonas was going to be there. She was worried about that too but being worried about Lilly and her safety trumped everything that was going on with her. They arrived at home in silence with the idea that Josh might be behind this whole thing. Miley walked through the door and she could swear that a cold breeze blew in even though it was really warm outside. Robby Ray and Heather rushed up to hug their daughter. "Dad…can't…breathe…let…me…go," Miley said as she gulped in some air. Robby Ray looked sheepish and let her go. "I'm just happy that you're home, even though this is a bad time to be happy," he said and she nodded her head. She saw that Heather had tears in her eyes and Miley pulled her into a hug. "We'll find her. We have to," Miley tried to assure Heather but it was more to assure herself. She let go and looked towards the other occupants in the room. Jackson was sitting with his head on Evette's shoulders. Miley walked over to him and gave him a big hug. He had the same strength of hug as Robby Ray did. Miley gave a small smile towards Evette. She didn't feel like this was an occasion to smile or be happy – not with Lilly being missing. Evette put a hand on Miley's shoulder and gave her a small smile back. Miley turned away and looked the rest of the people sitting in the living room. Kadie had joined Ryan by his side and holding onto him as if she let him go at any moment, he would disappear. Miley had a feeling that Kadie knew what she was doing – if Kadie let Ryan go, he would run out and try to find Lilly himself and get himself hurt in the process. She saw Kevin and his girlfriend, Heather, sitting on the couch and trying to calm Joe down. Joe was sitting there with his head in his hands. She felt so bad for him. He had lost one of his best friends too – but it was worse, when someone loses the person that they love more than their own life. Miley's eyes finally rested upon Nick and saw that he was looking back at her. She broke eye contact and turned back to her dad. "Ryan and I think that it might be Josh that was behind this abduction," she let out slowly. Robby Ray's eyes snapped up to his daughter. Heather gasped, "No, that's not possible. He is such a sweet boy." She couldn't believe that Miley would say such a thing. Heather Stewart couldn't believe it – she had known the boy all of his life. He wasn't capable of it. Not with Lilly. He loved her too much like a sister.

"Mom, I think it's possible," Ryan spoke up and everyone could hear the harsh tone in his voice. Heather was taken back. Kadie squeezed him even tighter. She knew that Ryan's feelings for Josh had changed since that night that Josh's mom put Lilly into the hospital. "He doesn't love Lilly like a little sister. I know it. Everyone knows it except for you."

"Ryan, he's your best friend. You can't really believe that, could you?" she asked him.

Ryan looked out the window and then back to his mother. "Yes, I can. He hated the fact that Joe is with Lilly and was the first person she fell in love with. He hated the fact that she didn't feel exactly the same way as he did for her. You don't know Josh as well as you think, Mother," he answered. "Josh had changed and not for the best. Did you know that I haven't talked to Josh for the last few months? I can't stand who he has become."

"Ryan…" Heather tried again.

"Josh has been on this diabolical plan to get Lilly back. I'm not sure if there was ever a plan but after tonight, I think that was it. He has been obsessed about Lilly and him ever since college happened. My friend that still talks to him told me that he was worried about Josh and how he was becoming a bit stalkerish to a girl but he didn't know who the girl was. He said that he would call out the girl's name all of the time. He heard 'Lilly' but he didn't seem to be able to point the name to our Lilly. Don't underestimate my former best friend," he said and walked towards the window. Kadie looked between him and then the rest of the family. She walked up to Ryan and put both arms around his back. "I can call some friends to help find her," Kadie offered again. She had been suggesting that all day but Ryan wouldn't let her do it. He just wanted the police to take care of it. You see, Kadie's family was friends that weren't exactly mob-like but they had connections everyone they went. Her father was a well-known private detective and her mother was a well-known doctor. They knew people that could help them out but Ryan didn't want to dig into it incase of something to happen to Lilly.

"Ryan," Miley said, pulling Ryan out of his reverie. "Can you just let Kadie use her connections? We need all of the help we can get and if something happens…" she choked up as she tried to finish up her sentence, "at least we know that we tried to do everything we could."

Ryan looked at his little sister and saw that she was pleading with him to let Kadie helped. He looked at his parents and saw that they were wishing the same thing. He looked at Kadie and she smiled letting him go. He had given his answer. He was going to take up on her offer to get them extra help. She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey Mom…I'm doing okay…no, they haven't…that's what I need to talk to you about…could you please? Thank you…yes…I will be careful…Ryan and his family will be okay…they already had dinner…okay…I love you too…bye," she said and turned back to the living room. "My parents are going to try to get their connections out and find a clue on Josh and that car and Lilly," she said as soon as she walked through the living room door. Ryan pulled her closer and they all sat and waited for someone to call them back with some news.

Days went by and no word from anyone. Ryan was going out of his mind and Kadie was going out of _her_ mind, trying to keep Ryan sane. Evette was trying to do the same for Jackson. Miley just kept sitting at the window looking out of it like she was trying to find the answer in the ocean. Nick and his brothers stayed over again last night and when he came down from the guest room, he walked over to Miley. He placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to ignore the flinch that she gave off when he touched her. "Hi Nick," she said softly.

**A/N: I have already started on the next chapter. I just wanted to post this chapter up. Sorry, if it's kind of short. I tried to figure out a good place to stop and post it up to spark interest. Lol.**


	10. Lilly and Who Else is Missing?

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I'm really sorry about the late updates. Too many things going on with life in general. Happy readings! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! : )**

"Hey Miles," he answered her. He stood there staring with her.

"I can't talk to you right now," she said standing up but he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Please, Miley," he pleaded. He needed to talk to her to keep him sane. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes and nodded her head. They walked out onto the patio. She leaned against the railing and he did the same. "You wanted to talk," she said. "So, talk."

He sighed and took in a deep breathe. "Lilly is my best friend and I…just…she was trying to help me out earlier with the situation with us and I sort of yelled at her because she was hiding something from me…"

"And you feel bad?" Miley asked, feeling a little bit of the bitterness coming out of her voice. "You should, if you yelled at her."

"I do feel bad," he answered. "I don't want my last words to her to be bad and horrible. I just didn't want to believe what she was saying to me."

"Why did call me, Nick?" Miley asked after a few more moments of silence.

"I just wanted to talk to you and hear your voice," he answered.

"We're not together. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend or anything remotely like that," she said.

"I want to be with you," Nick said, finally gathering up the courage to say it. "I love you with all of my heart. I just wanted to know if you felt the same because that's what I thought you were feeling the same."

"Nick, you don't even know…" she said and walked off. She didn't want to hear anything that he had to say. 'I know that I – as Hannah - and he had talked but it's easier for her to forgive him. She no longer exists. Now, I'm just Miley,' she thought to herself. 'And, Miley isn't so forgiving towards him.'

Nick tried to walk after her but Joe and Kevin came out onto the patio deck. They walked over to their little brother. "We have good news," Joe said smiling.

_**Meanwhile**_**:**

Lilly was being dragged off to who-knows-where. She couldn't believe it. She was trying to help him and this is where it got her. She was sitting in a room with her hands tied. There was only a little bit of light coming from the slits of the covered window. She tried to figure out a way to call home or at least escape when she heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. She heard the clomp-clomp of the heavy footed man but she couldn't make out the face because of the dark. "Hello, sweet thang," the voice said as Lilly shuddered to think about what he was going to do to her. He walked closer and ran a hand down her face and towards her chest area. She tried to twist and turn so that he couldn't touch her but he smacked his hand across her face and her head whipped to the side really quickly. "Jay!" yelled a voice from the doorway. The two men that were in the room with Lilly at the moment looked startled and raised their eyes toward the man at the door. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked. "You don't follow directions do you?!" the shadow from the doorway yelled at the burly guy.

Lilly felt her heart beating faster when she recognized that voice. She didn't think it was possible. He was too nice to do this, but his mother was the one that put her in the hospital the first time and was then charged and ended up in jail. 'Oh, crap, what if this is for revenge on me for his mom being in jail?' Lilly asked herself as she tried to get free without the guys noticing but she couldn't do it. She only managed to move the rope so that it was cutting into her wrists. 'These guys sure could tie a rope. Where did they learn to do this? Did they learn it in boys scouts?' she asked herself but turned her attention when she heard the guy from the doorway moving towards her. She shut her eyes. "Lilly-pad, come on, open those pretty eyes of yours," he said sweetly before he yanked her head back.

She whimpered as her head snapped back. "That's a good girl," he said as he kissed her ear. She shut her eyes and willed herself not to gag because she didn't know what he was planning to do with her. He leaned down and continued to whisper in her ears, "You're still so beautiful. I'm glad that we're going to be together forever." He kissed her on her lips and tried to get his tongue in her mouth. She bit his tongue and he slapped her across the face. 'That's really going to bruise in the morning,' she said to herself. She wished that Joe was able to come and find her soon. She didn't know what else to do.

_**Meanwhile back at the Stewart Mansion**_

Miley was pacing around in the house, when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see a well dressed looking man standing at the door. "Hello," she said confusedly. He chuckled and introduced himself as Zach Callaway. "I'm Kadie's father?" he suggested and that totally clicked in Miley's head. "Please, come in. I'm sorry about that," she said.

He lightly placed a hand on her arm. "I understand. I've been around many families in your position to know. Where are your parents?" he asked. She started to point towards the living room but decided to take him there instead.

"Daddy!" Kadie said as she jumped up from her seat next to Ryan. She ran and gave him a hug. "Did you hear something?" she asked him. He smiled and looked at the friends and family that were all sitting in the room. "We have a lead," he told them. "Our lead suspect right now is Joshua Matthews Skylar. We have his license plate and we're running it through the system right now. His mother is out on bail, by the way. I have a feeling from the stares that are being thrown at me, you didn't know that." Every single person in that house shook their heads. Miley's eyes widen even more, "Do you think it's his mom that is really behind all of this?" she asked. Zach Callaway shook his head.

"We fully believe it is Josh because, of right now, his mother is in custody. Well, according to the police department in Malibu – which I trust their information considering that my brother-in-law is the chief there – Mrs. Elena Skylar was taken into custody two days ago. She was pulled over for driving under the influence and concealing a weapon without a permit," he explained.

"But, Dad, so, do you think that Skylar is doing this for revenge?" asked Kadie. He nodded his head. "Ryan told me a little bit of the background last night. I do believe that all clues are pointing to him at the moment. We are issuing an arrest for him but we just need to know where he is hiding out at. He wasn't at home and he didn't go to work all morning."

"We are trying to find out where he is hiding out. We had an eye witness to inform us about the color of the vehicle and the faces of the abductors. They were only able to tell us a few things – they weren't able to see their faces at all," he continued.

Zack told them a few more details and then he got a call on his phone. Kadie looked at her father. She knew by the way that her father was standing, he was getting some news that might be helpful to the family. He ended the call and looked up to see his daughter looking at him. She smiled. She knew what that looked meant. They had found out where the guy was. She squealed and Ryan jolted up from his seat looking at his fiancée and his future father-in-law. He understood what the look the father-daughter duo was sharing. "They found her?" asked Ryan, ignoring the gasps coming from the occupants of the room. "We have a lead on where they are. The police are sending backup to stake out the house. I am going right now to find out," he said and he bade the families goodbye and ran towards his car. He drove away and Ryan turned back to his family. "Lilly is going to be okay. She's strong," he assured everyone and him included. He looked at everyone's faces but someone was missing.

**A/N: Sorry for switching back and forth from the different scenes, I didn't have a better way to add it in. I have already started on the next chapter. I just wanted to post this chapter up. Sorry, if it's kind of short. I tried to figure out a good place to stop and post it up to spark interest. Lol.**


	11. The Rescue Or Is It?

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I'm really sorry about the late updates. Too many things going on with life in general. Happy readings! A lot of people have asked that I update ASAP, so I'm posting up the next chapter. **

**The rescue or is it?**

Someone was missing. "Where's Joe?" Kevin asked as he saw Ryan's confusion. Everyone looked to their right and their left and didn't see him. "Joe?" Kevin called out. "I hope you're not in the kitchen. Did you hear? They found some leads to Lilly. Joe?" Denise looked like her heart was going to stop soon. "They have taken my son too?" she cried out. Paul tried to comfort her but it was to no avail.

Every single person in that house went wild with worry. First it was Lilly, and now, it was Joe. Where the heck happened? How in the world could someone not see him being taken? Kadie went and called her dad back to tell him what had just happened. Miley had thought that this day couldn't have gotten any worse than the news of the last few hours but, it had. Joe was the carefree one and he was missing.

Miley looked out the window towards the front of the house. Ryan came over to his little sister and pulled her into a hug. Miley tried not to cry. "It's my fault," she sobbed out into Ryan's shoulder. He looked alarmed when he heard that. He looked at Jackson and he seemed to be confused too. "Miles?" Jackson asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and ran into his arms too. Both brothers didn't understand what was going on at all. "Why is it your fault?" Jackson tried again.

She continued to sob even harder. "If I didn't go away, Nick and Lilly wouldn't have been in that argument where she had to leave which led her to being kidnapped. And, now, Joe's missing too. What if that person came back and abducted him too?" she gasped out with tears running down her face again.

"It's not your fault, Miles," Nick came up to the group when he heard the conversation. "It's my fault," Nick said, looking at the group guiltily. "I had that argument with her. I forced her to leave her own house because she couldn't stand the sight of me."

"That's ENOUGH!" bellowed Robby Ray. "It is no one's fault, do ya'll understand me?" Everyone looked at him like he had grown another head. Miley and Jackson never knew that their father could yell that loudly. They had seen him get mad but never like this. "Lilly and Joe are missing because of some horrible person, not because of you two. You two are not responsible for this in anyway," he said. Nick and Miley nodded. "Good," Robby Ray said. "Now, we wait until Kadie's pa to come back."

Everyone jumped when they heard the knock on the door. Kadie went to open the door and Zach walked back into the house for the second time that day. "We have the license plate of the car that was seen in front or near your house this morning and last night. My men and the Malibu police department are trying to get a lead on it. The car has disappeared at the moment. We will let you know if anything else happens," he told them.

"Daddy, what about Joe?" Kadie asked him.

Zach took in a deep breathe. "We believe that the same person that took Lilly might have taken Joe too," he answered. "I have to go back to the station to find out some more details. I will let all of you know anything as soon as I can find out anything else. Just please, do me a favor, everyone," he said and waited until every single person in the house nodded their heads, "DO NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE. I don't want anyone else to be missing." He bid the families good-bye and left. Kadie looked at Ryan and he nodded his head. She gave him a long kiss on the lips and ran out with her father. She was going to help her father find clues about where the bad people were. She wasn't the Callaway's daughter for nothing if she couldn't use her deductive skills.

_**Meanwhile at the captor's house**_

Joe had just climbed out of the back of the car without anyone seeing him. He took in a deep breath of air. He never knew that air could be so sweet. He heard a noise and jumped into a corner of the garage and held his breath again.

"Look, that girl is going to be the death of us," Joe heard a deep voice say.

"Jay," another voice rang through the garage. "The boss wants what the boss wants."

"Well, I want a piece of her," the man named Jay said. Joe peeked out a little from behind the box that he was hiding behind. It was dark enough in the garage for the two men to not see him. He noticed that the second man had a guilty look on his face. "Don't give me that look," Jay told him. "Look, Ken, you haven't been in this business like me. We get what we want to have before the boss."

"The boss ain't going to like that," Ken said.

"Well, the boss ain't going to know, now is he?" Jay asked sternly. They walked back into the house and Joe sat there behind that box in horror. What were they going to do to Lilly? He heard another noise and he crouched down even more. Those two men and someone that Joe knew and hated with every fiber in his being walked back in and got into the car and drove away. Joe sat there for a couple of minutes trying to listen to hear any sounds at all. He breathed in relief when he didn't hear anything or anyone else in the house or near it.

He tried the door but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. 'Crap,' he thought to himself and looked around the room for anything that he could use. He couldn't find anything except for a moveable rock in the corner of the room. He was going to pick it up and toss it through the window of the door to open the lock from the inside when he lifted the rock and found a key to the door. "Bingo!" he said and used it to open the door. He ran into the house and tried to figure out where to go. He remembered all of those movies that Ryan and Kadie had made him watch with Lilly a couple of weeks ago – they had lost a bet with Ryan and were stuck watching all of those detective movies. 'When I get out of here with Lilly, I have got to remember to thank those two for making me sit through all of those movies,' he thought as he ran down to the one room that he remembered in all of those movies – the BASEMENT OR CELLAR!

He pushed against the door and found it was kind of jammed a little bit. He threw his entire body weight on it and was able to get it opened. It was really dark but he tried to see through it. "Lils?" he whispered. He heard a whimper at the bottom of the stairs. He walked closer and saw that Lilly was tied down to the chair with tape on her mouth. Her shirt was torn a little bit but she just shook her head. He didn't understand it at all. He pulled the tape off of her mouth. "Don't worry about the shirt. They haven't done that to me. It just got ripped during the struggle. Please, get me out of here, Joey," she whispered. Her throat was dry from all of the screaming and whimpering that she had been doing. "How did you even find me?"

He got her loose and pulled her into a hug. He tried to kiss her but she just moved her head. "He kissed me and I want to wash the taste of him off me before I kiss you," she explained and he understood. He didn't want Josh's lips on hers either. He grabbed a hold of her hand and ran stealthily up the stairs and out of the house. They didn't know where they were but Joe had recognized a part someone's house. "I think we're still in California, that's for sure," he said trying to get his love to smile. "Of course, Danger," she said and rolled her eyes.

"And where do you think you're going?" a deep voice stunned the duo standing by the door. Lilly and Joe's eyes widen. Lilly started to panic. How the heck are they suppose to get out of here alive. She felt Joe stiffen next to her. She didn't understand why he did that until she turned around and saw the carbon metal object Josh's hand. He was really going to kill her and Joe? 'No, this can't be happening,' she said to herself.

"Josh, please," Lilly begged. Joe kept an arm around her as Josh stepped forward. "You are in no position to be begging…actually, come to think of it, you should be. You ruined my life and my mother's," he answered.

"Your mother deserved it," Joe snapped. Lilly wanted to cry even more when she saw Josh raise the gun to Joe's head.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you, Joseph," he said. "You wouldn't want to make Lilly suffer through seeing you swimming in a pool of blood, do you?"

Joe's face hardened but he kept his mouth shut. "Look, I never wanted to do this, but, you, Lilly, are making this difficult - so, very, very difficult," Josh said. He turned around when he heard a noise coming from the outside and Joe took this moment that was given to him. Joe jumped on Josh and Lilly could be heard screaming. The neighbors heard her scream and didn't understand what was going on until they heard two shots ring clear through the air.

The police came and found a horrible sight in front of them. A blond woman was kneeling over a brown-haired man holding him with blood all over the both of them. Another man bleeding to death was laying a few feet away. EMT's rushed in and helped out the couple on one side and a couple of others went to the other man. "Time of death: 5:02pm," one EMT said softly. He looked up to his partner who confirmed it.

**A/N: I'm supposed to be studying for finals right now, but thanks to all of the reviews and wanting me to update soon – I took a break and wanted to post this up. I hope all of you liked it!**


	12. The Hospital Once Again

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I'm really sorry about the late updates. Too many things going on with life in general. Happy readings! A lot of people have asked that I update ASAP, so I'm posting up the next chapter. I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : )**

Every single member of the Jonas family, Truscott-Stewart family, and even the Callaway family was there holding their breaths as they saw the gurneys being brought in passed them at tremendous speed. "Everyone clear the way!" a doctor yelled. "Get him to the operating room! Someone check out this one too!"

Joe was pushed into the operating room. The nurses started putting all of these different tubes in his body to help him breathe. They had almost lost him during the ride over to the hospital. The nurses started cutting his clothes off of him and tried to stop the bleeding.

Lilly was ushered into another room. She wasn't badly hurt. She just had a lot of blood all over her. It wasn't even hers. It was Joe's. She tried really hard not to cry when a nice looking nurse and doctor came into the room to check up on her. "Miss Trustcott?" the doctor called out and Lilly snapped her head up towards the voice. "We're just here to check up on you," he explained. He looked like he had just graduated med-school. 'Ryan would have loved this,' she thought as the doctor came closer to her. He saw the bruise on her cheek and went to touch it. She winced when his hand came into contact with it. She tried not to cry as he checked her over to really make sure that the blood all over her wasn't in fact hers. He tried to make small talk while he assessed her over. She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. She just wanted to know if her Joey was going to be alright. "Is Joe going to be alright?" she asked the doctor. He looked at her confused and the nurse whispered into her ear that Joe was her fiancé – the one that was brought into the other room. "Oh," he said softly. "The doctors are really good here. They will try to do everything for him."

"Josh is dead," Lilly said, not really realizing it until she was sitting in that room. 'Who's Josh?" the doctor mouthed to the nurse. She just shrugged in return. They both jumped when Lilly's voice rang out. "He's the one that did this to me and Joe!" she cried. Miley was outside of the room when she heard Lilly cry out. Ryan was walking towards the noise too. They both ran into the room and saw Lilly crying her eyes out on the hospital bed. The two rushed up to her, but Miley reached her first. She pulled the crying blond towards her into a giant hug. Ryan looked up and saw his former classmate standing there. **(A/N: Charlie was a year higher than Ryan was – that's why he's the doctor and Ryan is still doing his internship at the same hospital.)** "Hey, Charlie," he said. Charlie gave him a small smile. "Hey Ry. Are you're related to her?" he asked, nodding his head towards the blond.

"I'm related to both of them actually," Ryan replied. "They're both my sisters."

"Ahhh," he said understanding why the name sounded familiar now. "I take it - Lilly's the one that just got engaged too?" Ryan smiled and nodded his head. He told Charlie a couple of days ago about how his little sister's boyfriend wanted to ask her to marry him. Charlie had overheard him on the phone and he wanted to know what he was talking about. "Her fiancé's the one laying in the other room," Ryan explained.

"He's finally gone, Ry," Lilly said as her brother walked closer to her. "He's finally out of our lives for good," she said. Ryan sadly nodded. He disliked his former roommate and best friend, but he would never wish that he was dead. Ryan looked at Lilly and noticed for the first time that she was covered in blood. He looked over at Charlie and Charlie shook his head. "It's not hers," he whispered.

"Lilly," Ryan said turning back around. Miley was trying not to cry at seeing her best friend in this state of mind. She didn't even mind getting all of that blood all over her clothes. She just wanted her sister and best friend to be the happy-go-lucky person that she normally was again. "Lilly," Ryan tried again. She still wasn't listening to him. "What's wrong with Joe?" she asked. Ryan didn't answer her. He didn't know either. Miley continued to shake her head. She grabbed a hold of Ryan's arm and didn't want to let go.

"Lils," Ryan said regretfully. Lilly noticed the hesitation and cried out, "NO! HE CAN'T BE! HE PROMISED!" She broke down even more. Miley threw Ryan a look. Kadie was walking by the room when she heard Lilly scream this time. She ran into the room and saw Lilly covered in blood and crying her eyes out. Kadie didn't care if she was covered in blood or not, rushed to the blond woman and pulled her into a hug. She smoothed out Lilly's hair. She looked at her fiancé and cousin. **(Yup, that's right, Charlie is Kadie's cousin. Ryan and everyone else just don't know it yet - except, Ryan kept thinking that his friend and his fiancé looked a little bit similar.)**

"Shhhh, sweetie," she whispered into Lilly's hair. She didn't know what was going on. She was on her way to tell Lilly the good news which did contain its mix of bad news. "Lils," she said and felt the woman clutched onto her shirt even tighter. She noticed that Miley was still crying and she moved her arm out and Miley understood the gesture. She sat back on the bed and hugged the older girl. "Lils," Kadie tried again. "Joe's fine." Lilly continued to shake her head not really believing anything at all. Kadie tried again, but this time with more force, "Lillian! Joseph's fine!"

This time snapped Lilly out of her trance. She looked into the older girl's face and hoping that this wasn't a cruel joke. She shook her head. "Joe just got out of surgery," she explained. She could hear Ryan and Miley gasped at the news. "But," she went on and heard the depleted excitement, "he's in a coma." She tried to shelter her ears from the scream that came from the blonde's mouth, but she wasn't successful. "The bullet hit too close to his heart. But, they were able to get it out. He's going to be fine. He's just in a drug-induced coma because…he…"

"He what, Kadie?" Lilly asked, trying to soak the new information in.

Kadie hung her head and pulled the girl closer. "He died twice on the table," she said, knowing that Lilly hated the run-around. She was the type of girl that liked to be straight-forward. "What?!" she softly shrieked. Kadie nodded her head. She knew that Lilly had understood what she was saying, but she had to re-interate it. "He's going to be fine, though. The doctors said that he will wake up on his own terms. We can go see him though," Kadie informed the girl and the rest of her family. Lilly nodded her head and started walking out the door towards Joe's room. She had a feeling that everyone was waiting for her to go see him first. Miley slowly followed her sister out the door. She threw one last look at Ryan and saw that he was deep in thought. She shook her head and pulled on his arm. "What's going on?" she asked in a quiet voice – one that he could only hear. "Nothing," Ryan said.

Miley didn't believe him one bit. "Yeah, right. I grew up with you and Lilly. Tell me the truth," she said.

"There's something going on with Charlie and Kadie. I just don't know what," he answered. They both turned around to see the two hugging and Charlie was smiling. Charlie looked up to see Ryan looking at him and Kadie. He walked closer towards the younger man and pulled him into a manly hug. Ryan threw Miley a confused look. Kadie just stood there laughing. "Stop it, Charles," she said. "I would like my fiancé to be able to breathe and walking for my wedding, jerk."

Ryan felt the air swept back into his body. He looked at his friend and his fiancée. Kadie and Charlie shared a look and started laughing some more. They understood why Ryan was so confused. "Ry, this is Charlie, also known as your friend, also known as my cousin. Charlie, you know Ryan, my fiancé and his little sister, Miley," Kadie explained. Ryan's eyes widen. He was so not expecting that. Today contained a lot of secrets and new information. "I'm sorry to hear about Josh," Charlie said after awhile. "I remembered him. He always seemed to be into girls and not school all that much." Ryan nodded his head. "Yeah, and he was into one of my sisters," Ryan said bitterly.

Charlie clapped a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "At least, now, you know that he won't be bothering you or your family any longer," he said sympathetically. He bade the group good-bye when they all had reached the waiting room. He had more rounds to run and patients to visit. "You hurt my cousin, Trustcott, I will hunt you down. Don't underestimate me," he said and walked away smiling. He had a feeling that his cousin will have a deep conversation with him later about that comment. She always hated the boys in the family for being so protective – but, sometimes, she just loves it.

_**Meanwhile in Joe's room**_

"Joe?" Lilly timidly asked as she walked into the room. She wasn't prepared to see the sight in front of her. There were so many tubes in him. She got choked up as she walked further into the room. "Baby?" she asked trying really hard to stay strong. "I know that you can hear me. The doctor said that even though you are in unconscious, you can still hear us. See now? We have something else in common," she tried to joke but it didn't help that Joe wasn't there to laugh with her. She took a hold of his hand and laid her cheek on it. "Please wake up for us. Your family is out there in the waiting room praying and hoping that you will wake up. I'm here praying that you will wake up. I know that you will though. You're a fighter. I love you so much." She looked up and out the window. She saw a little star twinkling in the sky. "Dad, I know that you're there. Please watch over him for me. I just need to know that he will be okay," she said as she cried.

She fell asleep holding his hand. Denise and Paul came into the room and noticed that Lilly fell asleep right next to Joe. They now know why Lilly didn't come out of the room earlier. They let her sleep. Paul was able to move her onto the bed with Joe. They didn't want her to wake up with a bad back. They left the room and informed the others on the news.

Joe could feel Lilly holding his hand. He could even hear everything she said. He just couldn't answer her. He tried everything but it felt like his body and him were disconnected in a way. "In way, you are," a voice from his right side answered him. Joe looked up startled. "Who are you? And, how can you hear me? Am I dead?" he asked looking at monitor.

"No, son, you're not dead," the man in white answered him. "I'm just here for a little talk."

"Talk?" Joe asked. "What about?"

"My daughter," he said smiling as he looked at the blond on the bed.

"Your daugh…" Joe started but soon realized that this was Lilly's father, Bob Truscott. She did look like him at times when she was serious. Bob nodded his head. "She's turned out to be a wonderful young woman. I am glad that you are marrying my little girl. She deserves everything in the world, and I'm glad that you can be able to provide that for her," he said, patting Joe on the back.

Joe was really surprised and overwhelmed to hear this declaration. "I do love Lilly with all of my heart. I want to thank you for giving me your blessings," he answered.

"I know," Bob answered him. "I saw you over my grave a couple of weeks before proposing to my little girl. I heard everything that you said and I'm glad that you are the person for her in the end. Thank you for going to save her yesterday."

"She's my life. I would do anything for her," Joe answered truthfully. Bob smiled and told Joe to follow him. Joe didn't get it. Why does he need to follow Bob? Was he in limbo and awaiting judgment?

"Don't worry," Bob said, startling Joe. "You're going back into your body. I just wanted you to see something that I hope you will understand why everything happened the way it did. I know that you hate him for almost killing the both of you…don't get me wrong, I hate him too, but this is a little bit from his viewpoint."

Joe didn't want to really see what was going on, but he felt like he had no choice. He followed Bob into this room where he could see a glass wall in between two chairs. He gasped when he saw who had walked through that door.

**A/N: Two finals are left for me to study for. But, thanks to all of the reviews and wanting me to update soon – I took a break and wanted to post this up. I hope all of you liked it!**


	13. Josh's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I'm really sorry about the late updates. Too many things going on with life in general. Happy readings! A lot of people have asked that I update ASAP, so I'm posting up the next chapter. I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : )**

It was Josh Skylar and a woman in an orange jumpsuit! Joe looked at Bob and Bob nodded his head. "I know that you hate him for almost killing the both of you…don't get me wrong, I hate him too, but this is a little bit from his viewpoint," Bob answered. "It doesn't explain everything but just is a glimpse into what he was really thinking."

"He can't see you by the way," Bob said as he noticed Joe's hesitation. Joe stood by Bob's side and watch Josh as he talked with the woman

_"You love her, don't you son?" the woman asked her son. Josh nodded his head. _

_"I do, but she's with Joe," Josh replied. "I have tried everything in my powers to forget about her. She hates me know."_

_His mother just sat there. She pushed her chair back and sighed. "You aren't the man I raised any longer, Joshua. The man I raised was my perfect little boy – the one who did everything that he was supposed to."_

_"What is that supposed to mean? Huh, Mother?" he asked. _Joe could tell that he was getting really angry. Joe looked at Bob but Bob just motioned for Joe to watch and listen on._ "You were the one that caused all of this. If you hadn't gotten drunk and stolen my car – MY CAR! – we wouldn't be in this mess. I would be with Lilly and she would forget about that freak of a boyfriend of hers," he yelled. "My love life would be going the way it was supposed to. But, no, my mother had to f-it it up, because she couldn't contain her alcohol limit!"_

_"Young man, she would never want to be with you in the first place. Her brother wouldn't have let you – not that it even matters. We had a plan to take care of him if you and Lillian didn't work out."_

_"He's my best friend. I have another plan before I have to resort to offing him."_

_"Your best friend? Son, I believe that you are more delusional than me. He hasn't been your best friend ever since he found out about you liking the little blondie."_

_"He had school, Mother."_

_"School for what? Saving others are over-rated."_

_"Like me saving you was over-rated? This is ridiculous. I'm going to go on with my plan. I will not have you or anybody else ruining it. Lillian will be mine, you'll see it." _

Joe watched as Josh made his way out of the door. He couldn't believe it. Josh's mother wanted to kill Ryan? How is that a way to Lilly's heart? He couldn't believe any one could be so evil and manipulative. That woman didn't even care about her son. She just wanted power for her evilness, or something. He turned his attention back to the woman.

_"Good-bye son. I'm sure this is the last time I will see you. You have so much power to take over this assassin business, but you chose not to follow it. We'll see. If they don't take you out, I'm sure some one else will." She started laughing very devilishly._

Joe really couldn't believe it. He stood corrected. She was even more evil. 'Wait a minute, back that train right up. Did she say 'assassins?'' Joe asked himself. Bob nodded his head. Joe kind of a forgot that he could do that for a moment.

"Josh's mother runs the worse case of criminals in town. That's why she was never around. I over heard them once at the docks, that's how I ended up being killed. I overheard Mrs. Skylar – Trudy – over talking with someone. I could only make out the two shadows even though I heard another voice. They were discussing the idea of going to kill a very powerful man. A noise came from somewhere behind me and the next thing I knew – I was running down the docks. I heard them chasing after me but I kept thinking about Heather and the kids that I continued running. After that night, I had my back up against the wall. I was skeptical of everything. It was the day that you and your family came to visit and I was going to go and pick up Lilly at school. Do you remember that?" Bob asked Joe. He waited and saw that Joe nodded his head. He continued on, "Anyways, when I went to pick her up, I thought I saw a black car in my rear view mirror. It had been following me for about two miles. I figured it was someone's parent coming to pick them up. I pulled up to the curb and waited for Lilly to come out. She did and got in the car. We drove for another few miles when I noticed that that car was still following us. I tried to take different streets but I couldn't lose them. They were gaining on us and so I tried to make a run for it, when they rammed into our car. We were thrown down a ditch and that was the last thing I knew. A few days later, I woke up in the hospital. I knew I wasn't going to make it. I held on just long enough to say good-bye to Heather and the kids. But, I knew who was driving that car that day. It was no doubt about it. It was Trudy Skylar."

Joe needed to sit down. He couldn't take the information overload. Josh's mom was an assassin who was responsible for killing Bob and almost Lilly twice? He was planning to sit right where he was standing – just plopping down to sit on the ground but he felt a bench hit the back of his knees and he jumped a little bit. He wasn't prepared for it to be there. How did that even get there?

"I'm not saying that Josh was exactly like his mother or if he wasn't like her, Joseph," Bob continued to say. "I wanted you to see this memory to show that he did have some part of his soul with him. He didn't want to kill Ryan just because it was his job or that he wanted to disobey his mother. He didn't want to hurt Lilly either – it's even hard for me to understand what his warped mind was thinking. But, you can see that he…"

"He still had the angel on one side of his shoulders and the devil on the other?" Joe asked. Bob nodded his head. "I wouldn't have put it that way, but yes," Bob replied.

**A/N: Finals are over and it has been really sad for me lately. Grades come out this Thursday. I'm really worried already. **


	14. One Last Place to Go

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : ) Happy Holidays! : ) **

"I have one more place to take you to, before I return you back to Lilly," Bob told him and motioned for Joe to follow him. "By the way, Lilly went through this-almost-going-down-memory-lane experience when she was in her coma. I was the one that told her about you wanting to marry my daughter back when you were seven or eight years old." He laughed when he saw Joe's face go red with embarrassment. "Yes, I had heard that comment," Bob told him.

"We have arrived!" Bob said spreading his arms out. Joe looked around and noticed that everything was white. "I thought you said that I wasn't dead," Joe stated confusedly. Bob gave him a small smile. "You aren't. There are some people here who would like to see you," he answered looked up and broke into a smile. His grandfather was standing there with his arms outstretched. His grandmother was standing next to him giving him her famous smile. "Grampy and Grammy!" Joe yelled as he ran towards the two older couple. They laughed as they hugged him closer to them. "You have grown up to be such a wonderful man," his grandmother told him. "We are so proud of you," his grandfather told him.

"That was thanks to you both and mom and dad," Joe answered and his grandmother looked like she was ready to cry some more.

"Hush about that, boy," his grandfather playfully scolded. "You've made your Grammy cry." She swatted her husband on the arm. "He can make me cry all he wants as long as he makes me proud," she said.

"Ahem," Joe heard from somewhere over their shoulders. He turned to face another elderly couple yet they still looked as young as they feel. 'I guess it's true. Even if you die old, you're never going to be old up here,' Joe thought to himself. "Hello, dear," the woman said to Joe. Joe gave a small nervous smile.

"Hello, son," the other man said. "We are very pleased to meet you." He put out his hand for Joe to shake. Joe, of course, was always taught to be a gentleman, and shook his hand. "Um…I don't want to be rude or anything but, who are you?" Joe asked as soon as he let go of the hand that he was shaking.

Every single adult there was laughing. "We're Lilly's grandparents, dear," Mrs. Truscott said as she placed a timid hand on his arm. "We just wanted to thank you for protecting our dear Lillian. She, her brother, and her mother mean everything to us."

"I love your granddaughter with all of my heart. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for her," Joe said heartedly.

"We know that, son, and we're grateful that Lillian has you in her life," Mr. Truscott senior told him. "Please, tell her that we love her and that all of us will always be watching over her and the rest of our family – that means you and your family too, young man."

Joe smiled and nodded his head. He looked up at Bob and noticed the man nodding his head. Joe ran to his grandparents and gave each of them a hug again and watched as the happy trail of tears flow down his grandmother's face.

He followed Bob back into the white sterilized room. He saw his body lying on the bed and Lilly was still there clutching his hand – only this time she was in a different set of clothes. He threw Bob a confused glance. "That's because the time frames are different from here and that plane," he explained. Joe still didn't understand but he nodded his head anyways. Bob kind of had a feeling that Joe didn't get it either but he just smiled and looked at the scene in front of him. He clapped Joe on the back. "She's my little girl," Bob said. "Hurt her and I can come down there and scare the beegees out of you, do you understand me, Joseph?"

Joe gulped and nodded his head. He didn't want to find out what would happen if that were to happen. "You're a good man, Joe. I know that you can take care of my daughter. Please, tell Heather and Ryan that I love them – that I am happy that Heather was able to move on and marry Robby Ray. Ryan makes me really proud that he wants to become a doctor. Also, tell him that it wasn't his fault that I went to go and picked Lilly up that day. He was supposed to walk her home but she had asked him to tell us that she was going to be late. She wanted to hang out with some friends at school. He reluctantly said 'yes' and let her go. I know that he believes it's his fault and when the doctors couldn't save me, but it's not. I was going to go earlier to pick the both of them up but I had work and I couldn't leave early from that. Tell my family that I love them and am so happy for them and their new lives."

Joe nodded his head and the next thing he knew, he opened up his eyes to find a room filled with flowers and cards. He felt a weight on his arm and noticed that he was hooked up to a lot of machines on his left. On his right, there was the girl of his dream. "Li…Li…Lils," he said hoarsely. Her eyes shot wide open. She didn't want to be dreaming when she heard him. "J…Joe?" she whispered. He smiled up at her. "Yeah, Lils, I'm awake," he said, smiling even wider when he saw her eyes lit up with joy.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is kind of short. I'm writing this story and my Camp Rock story and another story for Fictionpress. If any of you are on FP, please take a look at "Liv and the Royalties" by KariandTK (yup, I kept the same name.) Thank you!**


	15. The Hospital Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : ) Happy Holidays! : ) **

**Also, I want to thank missmissa85 for reminding me about Niley component of the story. I found a good place to add it in. : ) **

Lilly was overjoyed to see her fiancé awake and alive. She pulled him into a hug until she remembered his injuries. "Sorry," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be, sweets," he said. "I'm just glad that we are both safe and sound. He's gone and we don't have to worry about him or anyone else anymore." He was going to lean towards her for a kiss when all of a sudden the door to his hospital room banged open and Miley Stewart walked in. She looked like she had run a marathon race.

"Lil…Joe, yea! You're awake!" the brunette exclaimed and rushed to his bedside to give him a hug. "When? How?"

Joe and Lilly laughed. "Miles, takes a breath," Joe said. "What's happening to make you all riled up?"

"Not…Nothing," she tried to lie but Lilly could see through her best friend.

"Miles, if it's about Hannah, Joe and Kevin know the whole story. They kind of walked into your closet and the whole story came out," Lilly explained, looking down at the bed.

Miley's eyes widened, but let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I don't know how I could keep this up anymore," she said.

"But, I don't think Nick knows yet," Joe said, making Miley's nightmare alive again. Her eyes widen even more.

"I think he almost found out," she said. Joe and Lilly's eyes shot up from where they were looking and looked at the woman in front of them. "I was walking down the hallway and I…it was stupid…I had Hannah's phone with me and he called that phone, and I was kind of turned around and confused and I said, 'Miley Stewart!'"

"What?!" Lilly shrieked and realized that it was kind of hard to take on the ears, so she shrieked it again more quietly.

"Yeah, it's true," Miley said and delved into the whole story again for the two to hear without any missing parts.

_**Flashback to what happened in the hallway earlier**_

_Miley was walking down the hall after making sure that Lilly was in the same room with Joe still. She didn't want to leave her best friends out of her sight, but she knew that they needed time alone. Besides, she knew that Joe wasn't able to go anywhere else. _

_She felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled out her phone and said, "Miley Stewart!" and heard a confused cough on the other end. Then, she heard the voice that made her want to sink down to the ground. "Um…Hannah? Did I call the wrong number?"_

_Her eyes widened like saucers. She was holding the wrong phone. She looked away and saw that she was holding the pink Hannah phone. 'Oh, crap!' she thought. 'I'm in major trouble right now. He's never going to want to talk to me ever again.' _

_"Hannah?" she could hear him ask through the phone again. 'Come on, Miley, think on your feet!'_

_She cleared her throat and answered, "Um…Hi, Nick. Sorry about that, I thought I saw a person that I knew when I answered the phone at the same time." She clearly berated herself. 'That was the best you can think of, Miley?' _

_Nick just laughed again and asked her, "Oh, you said Miley Stewart? Does that mean that you're at the Malibu hospital too?" _

_She had to come up with something else fast. "NO!" she yelled out too quickly and the nurses on the floor at the moment that was walking past her were shaking their heads. They sort of glared at the girl and continued on with their jobs. "I'm walking into a coffee shop and I thought I saw her," she answered. All of a sudden, the loudspeaker burst out, "DOCTORS TANNER AND JOHNSON, PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT DESK ON THE THIRD FLOOR! I REPEAT, DOCTORS TANNER AND JOHNSON!"_

_"Hannah, are you sure you're not at hospital?" Nick asked again, slightly agitated. 'Why is she lying to me?' he asked himself. "It's okay if you are, I'm not mad at you or anything. You don't have to avoid me. I'm sure you heard Joe's in the hospital right now. I'm sure he would be happy to see you." _

_She knew that she was running out of lies to tell. She had to think of something though. She told him the first thing that came to her mind, "Yes, I did hear that he was in the hospital. I just came to see if he's okay. But, I saw him already with his fiancée. I have to go. Talk to you later. Bye!" She hung up the phone so fast, it would have made a person's head spin. She didn't hear his response at all. She let out a sigh of relief and ran into the room holding her two best friends hoping to talk to Lilly about what happened. _

_**End of flashback and into the present hospital room**_

"And, so I ran in here hoping to talk to Lilly, but am now glad that you and Kevin know the real truth," she explained. "I hope that Nick doesn't find out."

"He's in love with you, Miley," Joe said. "He's been out of his mind these past couple of weeks – it feels like months to be exact. Kev and I haven't seen him smile lately. He talked to 'Hannah' the other day and he was smiling a little bit after that, but he was still depressed."

"Yeah, I know, 'Hannah' told him that it was okay. She was over him and that they could try to be friends again, but, I – me as me and not as Hannah – can't be with him like that – as in a relationship. He's hurt me. I know that he said that it wasn't Hannah's fault – anymore than it was his – but, somewhere deep down, I can't trust him with my heart again. He broke it once, I can't go through it again. My heart can't do it," she sobbed out. Lilly went up to her and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"We can try to sway Nick's attention, but, you know that I can't…" Joe trailed off.

"He's your brother, Joe," Miley said. "I understand that you won't and can't lie to him, but this is my secret. I'm not ready to tell him. Besides, if he finds out, he'll never look at me the same way again. As much as it pains me to say this, I have to keep this secret."

"And the grudge?" Lilly asked. Miley sadly nodded. "At least, until I feel that I can finally forgive him," Miley whispered as she heard the steps slowly coming closer to the door.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is kind of short. I'm writing this story and my Camp Rock story and another story for Fictionpress. If any of you are on FP, please take a look at "Liv and the Royalties" by KariandTK (yup, I kept the same name.) Please review. I really need all of the opinions I can get. Thank you!**


	16. Nick's Confusion I

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : ) Happy Holidays! : ) **

Nick sat back in his hospital chair more confused as ever. 'Why did she just lie to me?' he asked himself. He sat there and tried to think up of some better explanation as to why Hannah was there, but didn't want to see him or why she didn't want people to know that she was there. 'How did she even know Miley? I only talked about her,' he thought to himself. 'What in the world is going on here? Oh, look. There's Kevin. I'll ask him what's going on here."

Nick jumped out of his seat and towards his eldest brother. "Hey, Kev! I have a question for you!" he exclaimed, ignoring the nurses' stares and shakings of their heads. 'Why are they looking at me so weird and shaking their heads? I didn't do anything wrong.' He shook off the odd feeling and turned his attention at hand – talking to his brother about Hannah.

"What's up, Nick?" Kevin asked, handing him a cup of coffee. "What's wrong now?" he asked taking in a deep breath. He brought his little brother over to the plastic chairs and sat down, ready to listen. "Tell me, what's up?"

Nick told him the whole entire story about how he called Hannah and she answering 'Miley Stewart.' "I don't get it at all, Kev," he said, frustration shown all over his face and body. He tended to sit back straight and not in the posed kind of way. "It's like she was hiding something – like she knew Miley or that she didn't want to see me or something."

"Well, lil' bro, maybe she was caught off guard," Kevin said, trying to keep in it under wraps that he knew the real truth. 'Why did she have Hannah's phone with her in the first place?' he asked himself, but turned his attention back to his brother. "I don't really know what to say. All I can think of is that Hannah isn't all up to see people right now. Maybe she was hiding from other people. You know, she did disappear off the music scene for a reason – even though, we might not know what it is."

"You think someone is after her?" Nick asked astonished that someone could attempt to hurt her.

"No, I just meant, that maybe she didn't want people to notice that it's really her, that's all," Kevin explained. "Let's go see how Joe is doing. I believe that Lilly needs a rest," he said, trying to change the subject without letting his brother catching on.

They walked down the hall and could hear whispering coming through the door. "Miley's in there with Lilly," Nick whispered. He ran to the door as fast as he could and slowly opened the door. He walked in and saw his other brother awake and smiling like his usual self. "Joe! You're awake!" he cried out and ran to give his brother a hug. Kevin came in smiling and gave him a hug too.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked, picking up the frustration rolling off of Nick.

"Nothing's wrong," Nick said, trying to keep everything to himself, but he knew that Lilly wasn't going to take that sitting down. She would get to the bottom of the story or problem even if it kills her. She's that kind of person. She always wants to help and she usually does, but Nick felt that he didn't think that she could this time. "What's wrong, Nicholas?" she asked again.

Nick winced. He hated when she called him that. She usually did that when she was annoyed with him. She laughed, "Nick, just tell us what's up?"

"Okay, fine," he said, sighing. He told them the whole story. He was looking out the window when he got to the Hannah part, so he missed Miley's 'someone-who-got-caught-with-their-hand-in-the-cookie-jar' look. Lilly and Joe looked at each other and then at Kevin and saw that he slightly nodded his head. Miley said the first thing that came to her mind, "Well, I thought I saw her, but it turned out that it wasn't her."

"Wait," Nick turned his attention back to her. "You know Hannah Montana?"

"N….n….no," Miley said, trying to come up with something. "I meant that I thought I saw someone that looked like her, but it turned out that it wasn't. It was just some blond person."

"Well, I know that she knows your name, but I didn't think she knew what you looked like. She called out your name while answering her phone," he said, with a glint in his eye like he was on to something but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Well, lil' bro, maybe she knows a Miley Stewart. But, it just isn't our Miley Stewart," Joe said, trying to cover up his chuckled. 'I think I just confused myself,' he thought. Lilly gave him an odd look. She, too, was trying to cover up her laugh. Nick just thought that his brother was too hyped up on the pain meds to be thinking straight at the moment.

"I just don't get why she doesn't want to see me," Nick stressed his concern. "I thought we were friends again."

"Well, she did disappear from the music scene, Nick," Lilly tried to explain. "You can't blame the girl for not wanting to see people right now."

"If she wanted to be left alone, why did she come to the hospital in the first place?" Nick asked, trying to get to the bottom of things.

"Well, we can't know, now, can we?" Miley snapped. "I have to go. It's good to have you awake, Joey." She gave him a hug, told Lilly that she will see her at home, gave Kevin a hug, and left without another word.

"And, she's pissed," Nick said dejectedly.

"Well, what did you expect, Nicholas?" Lilly asked. "You claim that you love my best friend, but you keep talking about your ex-girlfriend. How would you feel if Miley kept talking about Jake?"

"Mr. Zombie Slayer?" Nick exclaimed.

"His name is Jake Ryan," Lilly said. "And, at least, she doesn't talk about him all of the time. I'm surprised by the rate that you are going, she hasn't started talking about him or to him."

"Lils," Nick pleaded, trying to make his ears stop bleeding. Lilly sure knew which buttons to push. He disliked Jake Ryan with a passion. He got to be with Miley for about three years and then they broke up because he decided to go do a movie and they didn't want to have a long distance relationship. Then, he came back and it turned out that they were only good as friends, but Nick didn't know that.

"I'm serious, Jonas," Lilly retorted. "Don't push her buttons. You will live to regret it even more than you do right now. I'm going to leave you boys alone. I'm going to go and see how Miley's doing. Do you need anything else before I go, Joe?"

"Not a thing, but a big kiss will do," Joe said. Lilly rolled her eyes and laughed. She leaned in and captured his lips with hers. The other brothers in the room cleared their throats and Lilly and Joe broke apart. Lilly was blushing so hard that people passing by might think that she got a really bad sunburn. "I'll see you guys later," she said, clearing her throat while trying to calm her blood down a bit. "Remember what I said, Nick, don't push her." With that said, she gave all of them a hug and left.

Nick turned back to Joe and Joe nodded his head in agreement. "I thought you were on my side." That came out more of a statement than a question from Nick.

"I am on your side, Nick," Joe said, "but, sometimes, you do have to understand when it is too far to do something. Just give her time and stop talking about Hannah in front of her. If I were in her shoes, I would probably do the same thing." He tried really hard not to yawn but it still managed to escape.

"Let's go, Nick," Kevin said, "let Joe sleep. He's had a big day. Even though, I have no clue as to how you can still sleep. You have been in a coma for a few weeks."

"Yeah, well, it still drains you," Joe replied and closed his eyes. "Night guys. Tell Mom, Dad, and Frankie that I love them. See you guys tomorrow."

The boys left room and went to the waiting room, where they found their family sitting there. "Lilly and Miley told us the good news. He's awake?" Denise asked standing up.

Kevin nodded his head. "Yeah, but apparently he's still very tired. He fell asleep. He told us to tell you guys that he loves you all and that he'll see all of us tomorrow."

Paul nodded his head and went to talk to one of Joe's doctors before the family went home for the night.

**A/N: I just wanted to say this might be the last update until after Christmas. I have relatives coming over and I haven't seen them in a really long time. So, I hope everyone will have a good holiday season and I will try to post something up before the new year. : )**


	17. Nick's Confusion II

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : ) I am really sorry. I know that I wrote that I will update before the new year but I got distracted. Please forgive me. HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

After Frankie fell asleep, Nick laid in bed thinking about the phone call again. 'Everyone is acting so weird when I mentioned Hannah in Joe's room today. Miley – okay, I can understand that she hated to hear about Hannah and me. But, what I don't get is how a sweet girl like Miley could get so angry like she is hiding something. She was stuttering and her face kept getting red. And those looks that the others were giving each other when they thought I wasn't looking – what is up with those? This is stupid. Come on, Nick, give it up. They are two different people. There are plenty of people named 'Miley Stewart' – isn't there?'

Nick kept tossing and turning. He finally decided to get out of bed at around one in the morning and head towards the kitchen for some warm milk. His mom used to make that for the boys when they couldn't fall asleep. He walked pass his laptop and grabbed it and continued walking out of the room. He made sure that Frankie didn't wake up in his process of getting out of the room. He gave a huge sigh of relief when he walked out of the door. Frankie is a cranky person when he wakes up in the morning – if he gets waken up in the middle of the night. It was always like that. Everyone knew it would be trouble if they woke him up in the middle of the night by accident.

Nick sat down at the kitchen counter. He pulled out the milk carton and poured himself a cup. He placed the cup in the microwave and waited until it was done. He took the cup out and inhaled the aroma. He took a slow sip – it was still kind of hot. He put the cup down on the counter and turned on his laptop. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He googled 'Miley Stewart' and came up with a hundred different results. He opened a few of the links but they were all about the "Miley Stewart" that he knew. One article made his insides itch. It was an article about Miley and Jake at a movie premiere and how he blurted out that he loves her. It was an old article but it still irked Nick. He closed that link as quickly as it popped up. He looked at another one and it showed a picture of Robby Stewart. He never thought about it before. Robby kind of looked like Robby Ray – the celebrity singer that all his brothers and him looked up to. He never noticed that before.

'Does that mean that Miley is really Hannah?' Nick asked himself. "Nah," he said outloud, shaking his head. "That's not possible. Those two never knew each other…unless…no, don't think like that, Nick. If Miley was Hannah, then, why didn't she hate me at the beginning when she met me?"

What Nick didn't remember was that on the first day that the Miley and Nick ran into each other at Lilly's house party, Miley was a little bit distant from him. He just thought it was because she was kind of shy and was overwhelmed with his brothers and him being there. He didn't know at the time that she was going to date Jake Ryan.

Nick heard someone walking around upstairs. He shut his computer off and quickly tiptoed back to his room. "Nick?" he heard a voice coming from the direction of his brother's room. He slowly turned around. "Hey, Kev," he whispered.

"What are you still doing up?" Kevin asked him.

"I just couldn't sleep," Nick admitted.

"This doesn't have to do with Hannah and Miley right?" Kevin asked, getting straight to the point. Nick sadly nodded. "Why don't you come in here and we can talk about this?" Kevin held open his door and Nick followed him through. He sat down on Joe's bed. Joe, of course, was held overnight in the hospital for precautions. He was allowed to leave the hospital and come home in a couple of days. "So, Nick, what's on your mind?"

"I just don't understand why she chose to deny that she was in the same hospital as us. I mean, I heard the doctor call. She was on the same floor as us too. How we didn't see her leave or come in at all?" Nick wondered. "I mean, I would understand if she was there for Joe and she told me that. She just lied and gave me a story about how she saw Joe with Lilly and didn't want to go into the room at all. I know that's not true."

"Nick, come on," Kevin tried to reason with his little brother, "I'm sure that's true. She is that kind of person that doesn't interrupt people when they are busy, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. But, Kev, she just seemed like she was avoiding the fact that I asked her about knowing Miley. She called out her name when she answered the phone. How does she even know her? I only mentioned her on the phone."

"Nick, she probably got curious and looked her up on the net. You did tell her Miley's name."

"I did, but I never told her Miley's full name. Actually, come to think of it, I never even mentioned Miley's name to her. I just said that I liked this one girl and that she wasn't kind of mad at me, but I never once mentioned her name. Do you think she knows Miley? If she did, why did she hide it? Do you think she told her what happened and it got twisted?"

"You and Hannah talked it out, remember?" Kevin asked, trying to calm his brother down. "There is nothing to twist anymore." 'Great, I have to pretend that Miley and Hannah are two different people. How twisted is this conversation?' Kevin asked himself.

"Still, Kev," Nick said, worriedly. "Hannah and I are not that close to being the best of friends. What if she sort of mentions something to Miley? Or even Lilly? Did you notice that Lilly isn't talking to me that much either?"

"Dude, she could not be talking to you because of Miley – who is her sister and best friend," Kevin explained. "This is absurd, Nick. You should let this go. Whatever Hannah wants to keep from you, just know that it's probably for your own good."

"Do you know something that I don't know, Kevin Jonas?" Nick asked, having a feeling by that last statement that his oldest brother was keeping something from him. "Should I go and call Heather and ask her?"

"Ask her what, Nicholas?" Kevin asked, kind of annoyed now that his brother brought in his girlfriend. "She knows nothing. I don't even know what the heck you are insinuating."

"Never mind, Kev," Nick said, dejectedly. "I'm not making any sense at all."

"Nick, just let it go. It's not going to make you feel any better," Kevin said, pulling his covers up. "Hannah is sometimes weird anyways." 'Please, forgive me for saying that, Miles,' Kevin thought to himself. He would never be able to live it down if Miley heard him say that. After all, she was Hannah Montana.

**A/N: Hope you all like this chapter. **


	18. Miley

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : ) **

_**The Next Day**_

Miley was lying on her bed in her room worried about what Nick Jonas was going to say. She had gone over every story that she could come up with, if he came up to talk to her at Joe's welcome home party. She was startled out of her deep thoughts when she heard Lilly bouncing around outside in the hallway. She got out of bed slowly shaking her head. Lilly may be her sister but sometimes, she's just too hyper for Miley. She definitely was a match for Joe Jonas.

Miley walked slowly out of her room and into the bathroom that she shared with Lilly. It was one of those connector bathrooms. She jumped into the shower and thirty minutes later, she felt refreshed. She still didn't know how to deal with Nick when they go to the Jonas's house. 'What am I going to do? What am I going to say when he starts talking to me?' she asked as she stumbled out of the bathroom and towards her closet. 'Daddy's going to kill me. I was supposed to let the Hannah thing die because I chose to a normal girl again.'

She let out a piercing scream when she entered her closet. Lilly and Kevin were sitting on one of the benches in her closet. "What in the world are you two doing in my closet?" she asked, standing her ground. "Aren't you, Lilly, supposed to be at the hospital keeping Joseph company until the party? And, aren't you, Kevin, supposed to be at your house decorating everything in sight for _the_ said party?"

"Relax, Miles," Lilly said. "We were, but, we kind of need to talk to you. Well, Kevin has something to say to you. And, I advise you to listen."

Kevin cleared his throat. He didn't know how to begin. He figured he should just blurt out what was going on at his home. "Nick's been up all night. He passed out around two or three in the morning in mine and Joe's room. We stayed up talking about you," he said.

Miley felt her eyes widen at the confession. "What…what…um…ahem…what about me?" she asked.

"He went over the entire story over again with me. He couldn't figure it out. I think you should tell him the truth soon. If he hears it from you, it will be better than him finding out on his own and hating you for it. You know my brother, he hates it when someone keeps something from him," Kevin said, trying to reason with the young woman. "I woke up before he did this morning and went to check the laptop and I found a lot of google searches for you. Miles, I think it's really best that you do this."

"What do you think about this, Lils?" she asked, turning the tables on her sister. Lilly sighed. She had a feeling that Miley wasn't going to like her answer and she was right. "Miley, you know that I love you, but I think this has gone far enough. You should tell him before he starts hating you," Lilly answer. "I know you really don't want that to happen. You have to…"

"You're supposed to be on my side, Lilly. That's what sisters are supposed to do. I know that Kevin will do anything for his brother. So, will Joe. But, you?" Miley snapped. Lilly sat back stunned. She didn't think this would happen when Kevin told her what happened between him and Nick last night. Kevin stood up and grabbed a hold of the brunette. "Lilly is on your side, Miley. She's protecting you as far as she could. Joe and I, yes, it's true that we want to protect our brother, but you are like a sister to us too. We don't want you two to have a falling out even more. Just think about it, Miles," Kevin said, heading towards the door. "Come on, Lils, I'll give you a ride to the hospital. I already finished my part in the decorations." Lilly threw a glance back at her sister as she walked out of the closet. "We love you, Miles. We just don't want to see the both of you in such pain," she said and followed Kevin to his car.

Miley sank down on the bench that was previously occupied by the two friends. She didn't know what to do. She ran into her room and pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled down and reached a phone number that she hadn't called in a while. She waited a little and was frustrated that she received his voicemail. "Ollie, it's me. Please, call me back. I really need to talk to you," she said and hung it up. She went and got dressed. She heard her phone ring and ran to grab it. She picked it up without even checking the caller ID. Thinking it was Oliver, her other best friend, she said, "Hey, Ollie, thanks for calling me back." She almost had a heart attack when she heard the voice of a boy she hadn't heard from since forever. "Hey, Miles," he said.

"Hi….hi…Jake, how are you?" she asked. She heard him chuckle.

"I'm doing okay. Oliver is with my cousin at the moment and asked that I call you back. I can't believe that you still have this number," he said. She missed his friendship. Everyone thought that he was cheating on her and that was why they broke up, but that wasn't the real truth. He was seeing her at the time, and she accidentally kissed him when she was in her Hannah mode. It created a whole entire chaotic period. They decided that it was best that they break up and just stay friends. It would be better for both of their careers. "How are you, Miley? Oliver said that you sounded kind of sad. What did that Jonas kid do to you?" he asked, getting mad that one of his good friends was hurting.

"What? How did you know that it was about Nick?" she asked, confused. She didn't tell Oliver about Nick.

"I saw the pictures from the beach," Jake answered. "And, Lilly told me a few things when I called her the other day when she called me to tell me, Oliver, and Nora about her engagement. Please, don't be mad at her. I asked about you."

"It's okay, Jake," Miley said, sighing. "It's just gone all wrong, Jake, I really don't know what to do." She told him the entire story about what had been happening between her and Nick and Hannah. "I just don't know. It's really complicated. Remember how you didn't even want to talk to me after I told you that I was Hannah?"

"Did you forget that I thought it was okay?" Jake asked her. "I told you that I didn't care. I fell for you, Miley Stewart, not your other personality. Besides, when you tell him, and he doesn't like what he hears and makes you cry, Oliver and I will be on the first plane back to California to kick his butt. I still have my knight armor in my closet somewhere."

She burst out laughing at that comment. She remembered how he wanted her to become his girlfriend, so, he went all out and showed up at her door in the knight armor and flowers in hand. It was such a cute sight to her. She missed those carefree days.

"Miles, I'm serious. If he makes you cry…" Jake said.

"I know. You and Oliver are the best," she said. Jake wished that he could be there to give his best friend a hug. She definitely deserved it after that story she told him. "Just tell him, Miles," Jake said after a while. "He deserves the truth. Who knows? He might even understand."

"Thanks for the talk, Jake Ryan," she said, smiling into the phone. Talking to Jake really did make her feel a little bit better. "Say 'hi' to everyone for me." She hung up the phone and went back into her closet. She had to dress to impress because this might be the only chance she gets with Nick.

**A/N: Wow. It's another update in such a short time! Well, school starts again for me and so I wanted to post one more chapter before I get bogged down with schoolwork and midterms. Have a great week!**


	19. At The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : ) **

Miley arrived at the party and everyone was getting ready to find a hiding place. "You've made it, dear," Denise said, as she pulled Miley into the house. "Everyone is getting in position. Paul and I were sad to see that you didn't arrive with your parents earlier."

"Yes, I am sorry," Miley apologized. "A friend of mine was going through a mini crisis and I was trying to calm her down." Denise looked appalled. "I hope everything went alright," she said and Miley gave her a small smile.

"I hope so too," she mumbled.

"What did you say, dear?" Denise asked as she turned to walk back to the living room. "Nothing, Miley said.

As she walked into the living room, she saw all of the decorations in place. She wished that she was there earlier to help decorate, but she didn't want to run into Nick. Then, she would have to explain to him and she didn't want to do that just yet. She did bring the cake that her parents had asked for her to pick up at the bakery. "The kids should be here soon," Paul said from his seat on the couch. "Kevin just called me and let me know that they are heading out right now. So, places everyone!"

Joe, Kevin, and Lilly walked up the Jonas's walkway. "Are you glad to be back, Joe?" Kevin asked, grinning ear-to-ear. Joe nodded his head excitedly. "I miss Mom's cooking," he said and Kevin and Lilly both laughed at his answer. "What? Her food is better that what they had at that hospital. Thanks again, man, for the other day."

"That is true about Denise's cooking and the hospital food. Wait a minute, what do you mean 'thanks again, man?' Joseph Adam, what did you do?" Lilly asked her fiancé as he tried to reach the front door first.

"Nothing!" he called back. Lilly didn't believe him one bit. She turned and glared at Kevin as they continued the trek after Joe. "What in the world did he mean by that, Paul Kevin?"

Kevin looked dejectedly at Joe. Joe knew that he was going to be in trouble now. "I brought him some fast food from the restaurant down the block from the hospital," Kevin said as he rushed towards the door with Joe following on his heels. "You two, come back here right this instant!" Lilly yelled as she caught up to them. She whacked the both of them on the back of their heads. "You should know better, Kevin. The hospital food, even though it does taste horrible, is supposed to be good for you?" she stated but it came out more like a question. All three of them burst out laughing. Lilly was never able to stay mad at the two for long. "Let's go in," she said, as they all calmed down. She linked arms with both boys and led the way in.

They reached the living room and everyone jumped out surprising Joe. "This is wonderful," Joe said, as everyone welcomed him home. He gave his mom a giant hug and told her that he had missed her cooking. She laughed and laughed until she cried. "Oh, Joseph," she said and hugged him even longer. Everyone got to hug him and they went off in search of food.

Miley stayed in her corner after she finished her lunch. She saw Nick a couple of times, but tried to walk in the other direction. Joe came up to her as she was trying to find her way back into her corner. He threw an arm around her. "You know, you deserve some happiness in your life, Miles," he said. She looked up at him confused. She already felt the happiness, well, sort of. He nodded his head towards his younger brother. "You need to tell him. And, if he knows what's good for him, he will understand." With that, he walked away and put both arms around Lilly. Miley could see the big smile on her sister's face. She wished that she was able to have that. But, she knew that if she told Nick the truth, he would hate her forever.

She took a deep breath and pushed herself off the wall that she was currently leaning on. She had made up her mind. Everyone was telling her that it was a good idea to tell him now rather than later. She searched around the room for Nick and found him by the refreshment table. She unconsciously ran her hand through her hair as she walked towards him. She caught Robby's eye as she walked towards Nick. He gave her a small smile and nodded his head. He understood why she had to do this. He wasn't mad at her. Hannah Montana was long gone.

Miley tapped a finger on Nick's shoulder and he turned around, surprised to see her standing so close to him. "Hi," she said, shyly. He gave her his infamous smile – the one that always made her knees weak. "I was wondering if we could talk?" He nodded his head and led her upstairs to his room. He knew that that was where they would get the most privacy. He had a feeling from the way that the conversation was of a serious matter and not one of those conversation starters at parties.

He sat down on his bed and patted the seat next to him. She shook her head. "I think it would be best that I sit over here," she said, gesturing towards the computer chair in the room. "I don't think you will like me sitting next to you after I tell you this."

"Miley, I could never hate you," Nick said, as he tried to get her to sit next to him, but she still wouldn't budge.

"Nick, please, don't make this harder for me," she said, as she plopped herself down on the revolving chair. She sucked in a huge breathe. "I…I…um…ahem…I'm not who you think I am."

"Of course, I do," Nick said.

"You do?" she asked confused.

He nodded his head. "I'm sorry for doubting you," he said, getting up from his seat on the bed and started pacing. "I had this crazy notion that you and Hannah Montana were the same person. It was crazy. I started looking up your name and hers and I found pictures. I thought I was going crazy. Robby totally looked like Robby Rae – Hannah's dad. It was really uncanny. He just had some different features. But, I blame that on sleep deprivation. I was searching for a needle in a haystack. Please, forgive me for acting all crazy and thinking all of that stuff," Nick said and went to grab her hands.

She pulled her hands away from his. His eyes stayed on her the entire time that she pulled away. She got up from her seat which made him back up a little bit. She began pacing around the room, this time. "What would you do if it was true?" she asked him. She couldn't even look at him right now. She felt the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"I…I…I don't know," Nick said truthfully. "But, that's not even possible, now that I think it through."

"Nick," she said, breaking off his chant. "Just tell me what you would do or how you would feel?"

"Miles, why are you asking this?" he asked, confused now more than ever.

"Just answer the question, Nicholas," she said sternly.

He gave a sigh and shook his head. "I don't know. I would feel betrayed for sure. I mean, Hannah and I have a history. And, if it was possible, which it isn't, you and I can't be together," he said. She whirled around to face him. She knew that this was coming but it still hurt to hear. "Why?" she choked out.

"Because then it's like me dating Hannah again," he answered. "She hurt me so much. Yes, we are slowly becoming friends again but it's not the same anymore. We're not as close to each other anymore. Miley, why does this even matter?"

"Do you love me at all?" she asked. She knew that she was grasping at straws, but she needed to know the truth.

"Yes, of course," he answered. "Miles," he said as he came closer to her. She put her hands out in front of her to signal him to stop.

"I need to tell you something important," she sobbed out, the tears finally made their appearance. He wanted to pull her into his arms but she wasn't letting him. "I love you so much, you have no idea." He felt a smile come to his face but that was wiped off when he heard her next words. It rocked him to his core. "But, we can't be together. Because you hate Hannah and she's me. I am her."

"That's not true," he said, desperately trying to keep his image of the girl he loves and not seeing the blond-haired girl that was of his past.  
"It is, Nick," she cried out. She tried to come closer to him but he backed away from her. "Hannah was my alter-identity. I loved singing but I didn't want to be famous because I had wanted a normal life. You know, with all of the paparazzi on your tail and everything. I just wanted to have that normalcy. So, my family and I came up with Hannah and...I'm sorry, Nick, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't mean to hurt me?" Nick said astonishingly. He had to sit down for a moment. This was going way over his head. "Were you ever planning to tell me?" Miley stayed silent and he nodded his head in anger. "Right, because you wanted to keep yours secrets. Did you know that it was me when we met? Of course, you did. You made me fall in love with you, again, I might add, just to watch me crumble and go crazy, right? That was the master plan, right, Hannah?"

"My name is Miley," she said. She couldn't believe the sweet boy of her dreams was saying all of this to her.

"No, you are Hannah Montana," he snapped back. "That is who you are. You can never hide that. But, that was a lie, wasn't it? You lied to my face when we were dating. You lied to my face when we weren't dating. You told me that you never would hide anything from me. You told me that you loved me."

"I do love you," she cried, but he ignored her.

"I called Hannah, I mean you, to ask you on advice about you!!!! I can't believe this! Were you just playing me then too? Who else knew? F***! Did Joe and Kevin know too? Is that why they tensed up when I mentioned you and Hannah in the same damn sentence?" he asked, angrily. If looks could kill, then Miley was halfway to being dead. She nodded her head. "This is just great," he said and stormed out of his room. He paused as he reached his door. "Does _he _know?" He heard a meek 'yes' come from her direction. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran into the living room and grabbed his keys. "I don't ever want to see you again after this. This is some sick joke. I hope you're happy, Hannah. You've gotten your revenge!"

"Nick," Kevin said softly.

"Save it, Kevin," Nick said sternly. "I don't want to talk to you or Joe right now."

Joe came up to his younger brother in hopes of blocking his path. "You were just at the hospital, Joe, I doubt you want to be back there so soon," he said and pushed his way to the front door. Denise and Paul gasped at the tone and sight of their son. What happened to the sweet-nature man that they raise? They caught the sad look sent by Heather and Robby. Lilly looked beyond the family members and rushed to Miley's side. She had fainted by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs. Jackson and Ryan rushed towards their little sister and brought her to the couch. Denise ran to get a cold compress for her head. She retrieved it and handed to Lilly. Lilly placed it on the brunette's head. "I'm so sorry, Miles," she whispered as she cried into her arm that was lying near her sister's arm. Joe pulled her into a hug and tried to soothe her down by rubbing the small of her back. He glanced at Kevin and saw that he was shell shocked too. Heather, Kevin's girlfriend, rushed up to him and pulled him into a hug. She didn't understand what was going on. One minute, everyone was happy that Joe was home and the next minute, Nick storms out and Miley is lying unconsciously on the Jonas's couch.

**A/N: I hope everyone doesn't hurt me after I say this. It might take a while before I can post up the next chapter. It's been the first week and I already had a quiz, plus a couple more this week. I hope everyone has a great week. Maybe I can squeeze in some more writing! : )**


	20. AN: WARNING!

Hi Everyone,

This isn't an updated chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have been reviewed by Nimrod or something like that. I just wanted to warn all of you that if this story gets deleted. I will post it up again. And if that one gets deleted, I have already started moving the first story on the JonasBrothersFanfictionArchive

under the same name and under the penname of Kadiekiki2.

I just wanted to let everyone know that.

**KariandTK**


	21. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : ) Also, thanks for putting my story up for 100+ reviews. This is the first of my stories that ever has this. Thank you all so much!  
**

**Thank you all for your support on this story. I definitely know how some of you all feel. I just thought that since the Jonas Brothers were on an episode of Hannah Montana, they were characters. That wouldn't have been a problem. I will keep posting it until FF decides to take it off.**

Nick jumped into his car and raced towards the beach on the Pacific Coast Highway. He slowed it down as he reached the coast. He ran out and breathed in the salted air. He slumped down onto the sand when he reached the shore of the beach. He racked his brain. He instantly regretted his words towards Miley. He hated it that he made her cry, but she made him so mad. She betrayed his trust. She kept something from him and would have continued to keep it from him. "Was she playing a trick on me? How could she do that?" he asked into the windy breeze.

"She loves you, Jonas. That's why she did it," a voice answered him. Nick whirled around and almost fell flat on his back. There, in front of him, stood a tall blond man – a man, that Nick dislike with a passion. A man named Jake Ryan.

"What are you doing here, Ryan?" Nick asked in his most hateful voice. Jake just laughed.

"I'm here for Miley, you ass!" Jake said. "Lilly called and told me and Oliver that we have to come home immediately. I had a feeling that you were somehow related to this." He sat down next to Nick without him even inviting Jake to. "Miley really does love you. She didn't hide this fact from you to hurt you. She would never do that purposely, you and I both know that."

"She let you know the truth," Nick said angrily. "Why didn't she let me know?"

"And, then what?" Jake asked, standing his ground. "What would you do? Run out on her like you did now?"

Nick really wanted to punch him. He sounded so smug to Nick, but, in reality, that's not how he meant it. "Look, Jonas, I don't like you and I know for a fact that you don't like me. But, Miley is one of my best friends. She told me the truth because she had her reasons. She had her own reasons for keeping this from you. Just know that she loves you, if you can get that through your thick skull. She wasn't out to get you or anything for hurting Hannah."

"I didn't hurt Hannah! She hurt me!" Nick yelled. Jake just shook his head. "There are two parts to a story, Nicholas. You and I both know that. Did she tell you that I wouldn't talk to her for a few days after she told me the truth?" Jake asked. Nick looked astonished. Jake nodded his head. "I was an idiot, but I finally owned up to it and understood why she did what she did and told me when she did. Believe me, man, I've been in your shoes. Miley loves you with all of her heart. If you are being stubborn, you definitely don't deserve her. She's the best person out there for you." Jake walked away after that statement and went to his car where Oliver and Nora were waiting. He got in and drove off towards Miley's house.

When they reached the front of the house, they got the biggest shocker of their lives. Jake ran in and sat down by her side. "Miles, Oliver, Nora, and I are here for you. Please, wake up," Jake said, running his hand through her brown locks. "We all need you awake." He kissed her softly on her forehead. He looked up at the family members. "How long has she been like this?" he asked worry filling his eyes.

"It's only been a couple of hours, Jake," Lilly said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But, she's burning up really fast. She never told any of us that she wasn't feeling well. We all thought it was the stress from keeping the secret." Joe pulled Lilly into a hug and nodded his head towards Jake as a confirmation.

"We were hoping that the fever went down but it isn't," Kevin whispered. "We called for the doctor and he said that he would arrive soon. We just don't know how soon is soon."

Heather put her arms around her boyfriend, hoping that the doctor would be there soon. She had gotten closer to the young girl lying on the couch at the moment. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Evette tried to hold onto to Jackson, while Kadie was doing the same to Ryan. They hated seeing their boyfriend and fiancé sad and worried. Both Jackson and Ryan squeezed their girlfriend and fiancée's hand to show their appreciation.

Miley wasn't responding to anything that they were saying. They thought she had fallen asleep but no one was able to get her to open her eyes. She wasn't responding to anything that they were saying.

The doctor arrived about half an hour later. He apologized for being late. There was a patient that was rushed into surgery early that he had to tend to. Robby and Heather Stewart understood. He had a higher engagement before they had called. The doctor went into the living room and tended to Miley. He finished examining her and went to talk to Robby and Heather. "Miley has an infection that is making her body weak. I wasn't able to tell how she got it but I can assume that stress or something strenuous made it worse. Has there been any stress put on her lately?" he asked. Robby nodded his head. "Well, then, I'm assuming that it is what made the infection worse. I want her on bed rest for a few days. Give her plenty of liquids and make sure that she rests. She will wake up in her own time. I think it's her body's way of saying that she needed rest, that's why she fainted. Call me in a few days if the situation gets worse."

"Thank you, Doctor Thomerson," Heather said as she and Robby shook his hand. Denise showed him to the door and thanked him for coming as soon as he could. He nodded his head and left.

Robby and Heather walked back to where Miley was laying. "Let's bring her home. She would be most comfortable in her own bed," Heather told Robby. He nodded his head and went to talk to Paul and Denise.

The Stewart family, plus Kadie, Evette, and Joe, all arrived at the Stewart's home ten minutes later. Ryan brought Miley up to her room and tucked her in bed. Jackson places a cold compress on her head. Lilly brought Miley's favorite stuff animal and tucked it in with her. They gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door.

Ryan closed the door after them. "Let's go downstairs, guys," Ryan whispered as he closed the door. "We need to know what Mom and Robby wants us to do. I really want to hurt Nick right now." Jackson nodded his head. He hated seeing his little sister like that. He knew that when they were younger, he wasn't the best big brother, but ever since he went off to college, he was trying ever since to make it up to her. Right now, he wanted to join Ryan in the skinning of Nick alive for saying those awful things to his little sister.

**A/N: So, yeah. I think I wrote that I have already started posting my stories again on the JBFA, I meant to say that I have only started posting the first story, so far. I didn't have time to post up this particular one just yet. I just wanted all of you to know that. Thanks again!**


	22. Amnesia?

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF.  
**

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : ) I am basing the Jonas Brothers off the characters in that episode from Hannah Montana.  
**

Nick was like a walking zombie for the past week. He came home that day from the beach and headed straight to his room. He needed time to think. He needed to get away from all of these dramas. He called the airlines and made sure the private jet was filled up with gas and ready to go at a moment's notice. He was planning on flying to New Jersey. That was always a good place for him to go to think. He packed his bags and was ready to go.

He silently walked down the stairs. He had his overnight bag with him so he wasn't carrying a huge suitcase in plain sight. He walked down the stairs and overheard his parents talking in the kitchen.

"Paul?" Denise asked as she set down the plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Hmmm, dear?" he replied as he got out the maple syrup from the fridge.

"Heather called me earlier this morning," she replied and that stopped Paul dead in his tracks. "What's the matter, Denise?" he asked as he took a seat. He had a feeling he was going to need it. "Miley's not doing too well," Denise replied. She didn't know that Nick was standing out in the hallway listening into the conversation. They thought all of the boys were already gone out of the house. Joe was over at Lilly's house trying to keep her calm. Kevin was with Heather. They were planning on going over to the Stewart's house a little bit after they had breakfast with her family. Frankie was with a friend and they thought Nick was already out and about. He was moody lately but they thought he had left to think. They had no idea that he was out in the hallway at all.

Nick gasped at what his mom said next, "She's going to be admitted to the hospital."

"The fever didn't go down?" Paul asked. She sadly shook her head. "Heather was crying when she called me. Why does everyone in her family ends up in the hospital?" Denise asked. Her best friend was going through such a terrible scare.

The Jonas family rushed to the hospital as soon as they could be able to. Nick saw Lilly and Joe first. Lilly was sitting there being cradled in Joe's arm, crying her eyes out. "Miles shouldn't be like this," she whispered, clinging on to Joe. "She didn't even tell me that she's sick." Nick's eyes widen. "WHAT??!!"

Everyone in the hospital gave him a cold stare. "Young man, this is a hospital, not a playground," the nurse said, coldly, pointing to a sign on the door. She knew who he was, who wouldn't? She just didn't tolerate anyone, even if they are famous, to disregard her rules. It was her job as head nurse to keep the rules instated and followed to the tee. Nick smiled sheepishously at the nurse and turned his attention back towards the couple sitting in front of him.

"Nick…" Lilly said with more tears coming towards her eyes. She couldn't even say it. Her best friend is lying on a hospital bed trying to fight to live. "The fever…Joe…" she cried out as she dug her head deeper into the crook of Joe's neck.

"What's going on here?" Nick demanded. Ryan laid a hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick turned around to see the older man shaking his head at him. "Miley's was admitted with a fever of 105.2. That means that this is really crucial for her. That type of heat in someone's body will result in some terrible…" he trailed off. Ryan couldn't even say it, let alone think about it. His little sister was going to make it. She just had to.

"Nicholas, why don't you sit down?" Denise asked him. Nick just shook his head. He couldn't think right now. The love of his life, now that he got it through his thick head, was lying on a hospital bed trying to fight for her life.

Ryan stood up as soon as he saw Charlie walking out of Miley's room. He shook his head towards the younger man. Ryan looked like he was ready to cry. His little sister was strong. Charlie came closer to the Stewart family. Robby and Heather stood up as soon as he approached them. Ryan pushed off the wall from where he and Kadie were standing and walked closer to his friend and mentor. Charlie took a deep breathe. "Miley's fever is really high. We tried to ice her body down and it has cooled it down a bit. She isn't out of the woods yet," he informed.

"Charlie, does that mean that…?" Ryan trailed off. He knew the consequence of having a high fever. Charlie nodded his head. Robby and Heather both turned to look at their son. 'What is he hiding from me?' Heather asked herself while trying to study her son.

"Ryan is correct," Charlie told the family. Everyone's eyes were now fixated on the doctor and hanging onto his every word. "Due to the high fever, there might be some damage to her brain. She might not be able to remember anything," he said.

"You mean, she will have amnesia?" Lilly piped up. Charlie nodded his head.

"High fevers will cause these kinds of complications. Just don't bombard her with all of her memories. See if she can remember anything on her own. There is a thirty percent chance that her brain waves are the same and that everything is fine. With this thirty percent, the fever hasn't done any damage to her. I have to go and check on another patient right now, but I will be back in a little bit to check on Miley," Charlie said, laying a hand on Heather's arm. He gave a nod to Robby and walked off.

"Can we see her, Charlie?" Ryan asked. Charlie nodded his head. "Just three people at a time," Charlie answered. "I don't want her to be overwhelmed if she does have amnesia. Please, be patient though." They all nodded their heads in understanding. Charlie gave the family a small smile and parted ways towards the front desk to sign off some information about Miley.

The families looked at each other. "I think Mom and Robby, you two, should go first. You are her parents," Ryan said with Lilly's agreement. Heather shook her head. Robby did it also. "We believe that it would be best for you, Jackson, and Lilly to go see her first. She loves you all three of you. You all are the closest to her," Heather said, with tears in her eyes. She hoped that her stepdaughter didn't have amnesia like Charlie had told them.

Ryan, Lilly, and Jackson, all got a hug from their loved ones and slowly walked into Miley's room. She was lying there on her bed motionless. Jackson walked towards Miley. Everyone in the room could see that, even though he usually didn't show Miley his love for her, he really did love her. He had tears in his eyes as he approached her. "Miles?" he softly called. Everyone held their breath as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi, guys," she said, hoarsely. "What's up? Why do I feel like I've been put through an oven?"

"Miley!" Lilly exclaimed as she rushed towards her sister. "I'm so glad that you are awake. We were so worried."

"I'm fine," Miley replied softly.

"It's so good to see you awake, sis," Jackson said as he bent over to hug her. She smiled. She knew that despite his stupid behavior towards her when they were younger, he did love her. "I'm glad to see all of you too. How long was I out?" she asked, as she grabbed a hold of Ryan's hand. He gave her a squeeze. He was really happy that she was okay and was able to remember everyone. At least that was what he thought at the time.

Everyone had gone through to see Miley – everyone, but Nick. He didn't know what to say to her, now that he had a chance to actually talk to her. He took in a deep breath and walked through the heavy door. "Hi, Miley," he said, softly. He saw her look up and he felt a wave of confusion run through him. His brothers and everyone else came out of that room happy that she remembered everyone of them. They told him that she didn't have any amnesia at all. "Umm…I'm glad to see that you are okay."

"I'm sorry," she said, softly. "Do I know you? You look a little like Kevin and Joe, but I don't know you name. Have we met before? I'm sure that we have met somewhere before." Nick felt his heart dropped as soon as he heard the question. 'How could she not remember me?' he asked himself. 'She remembered everyone else.'

He lightly scratched the back of his head, confused. "I'm Nick. Kevin and Joe are my brothers," he answered. She nodded her head. "I really am sorry. I do wish that I could remember you. Were we friends?" she asked him.

He didn't move any closer to the bed, even though there was an opening for him to. "We…um…we…we sort of had a falling out," he finally answered her. "Oh," she replied. He nodded his head. He didn't know how she was going to react to that. On one hand, he thought that this sucked in the whole world. They used to be really good friends before that whole love-triangle-Hannah Montana thing happened. On the other hand, he was actually sort of glad that she didn't really remember him. This way, it would give him a new start with her and that she would forget the whole entire argument that they had.

"What was the fallout about?" she asked him.

That definitely shouldn't have surprised him. The Old Miley was a very curious person. He took in a deep breath. He didn't really want to explain it to her. He was glad to not having the chance because Charlie walked back in to check on his patient.

"Hi, Nick," he said slowly walking into the room. "Visiting hours has just ended. I just wanted to let you know that. Immediate family members only for now." Nick nodded his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miley," Nick said as he walked out of the room.

"But, Nick…" she trailed off. She really wanted to know what he was going to say.

**A/N: I'm sure all of you are asking 'what the heck is with this family and being in the hospital all of the time?' - I thought it would make the scenes more dramatic. But, at least, I didn't put Miley in a coma for days like I did the others. **

**I'm sorry if this is kind of short. I'm writing this story and my Camp Rock story and another story for Fictionpress. If any of you are on FP, please take a look at "Liv and the Royalties" by KariandTK (yup, I kept the same name.) Please review. I really need all of the opinions I can get. Thank you!**


	23. What Is Miley Hiding?

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : )**

"I know, you know," Charlie said, stating it more than questioning it. Miley looked at him confused until she realized what he was talking about. 'How in the world did he know?' she asked herself, feeling herself panic.

"I grew up around a lot of girls," he replied, while checking her to make sure that there wasn't any more damage. "Besides, Kadie and Ryan told me that you were able to remember him. From when I talked to Nick, Miley, he seems like a pretty good guy. Why exactly are you doing this?"

Miley felt offended. He was a stranger to her, granted he was Kadie's cousin. But, still, he shouldn't talk to her like he knew everything in the world. "Look, Doctor, it's none of your business what I do," she stated heavily.

"Oh, I know," he said, smiling a little bit. He did after all live and grew up around a lot of girls. He knew what they did in similar situations. "I'm just giving you my opinion. Besides, I have a feeling that you aren't being truthful to yourself. Maybe it would help for you to talk to someone that isn't from your family. Someone that you aren't as close to you or don't know you as well. They might be able to give you a better look on things."

He bade her goodnight and started walking towards the door. "Wait!" Miley exclaimed, hoping that Nick or anyone else was still around. She didn't want them to find out anything. Charlie smiled as he turned around. "I sent them all home. Lilly, Ryan, Jackson, and your parents protested but I thought it was best. They would be back in the morning."

Miley didn't know what compelled her to tell him but she did. "Lilly, Joe, and Kevin know that I didn't really lose my memory. They don't agree with me and this decision. I told them that it was just a thought. I hadn't meant to blurt it out but, when I saw him, it just came out. I…he…he just hurt me so badly. I don't think that I could ever get over it," she said, clutching to her blankets even tighter than usual.

Charlie laid a hand on her arm. "I think you should do what you think is best. I just wanted to let you know that I have a feeling that it will be even more terrible when the truth finally does come out. Because, you know that the truth will always come out. You can never control that. It's like it has its own mind or something like that," he explained. She sadly nodded her head. She knew that. Heck, she lived that. "I think it's time to let you sleep. You're still recovering and we, the staff at this hospital, would like to keep you alive and fully functioning, Miss Montana," he said sending her a wink. She gasped and he laughed. "Don't worry. I won't say anything," he assured her.

"How did you know?" she asked, scrunching up her face a little bit in confusing.

"Like I said, Miley," he answered her, "I've been around girls all of my life. You're future sister-in-law included." She smiled at him. "I'm glad that she'll be a part of my family. Thanks for the talk. I'm glad that you will be soon too."

"Night, Miley," Charlie said and walked out of the door. He couldn't believe the drama this family keeps having. Even though he trusted Ryan with his life, he was still protective of his cousin.

**_Back at the Jonas' house_**

Nick slowly entered his house shaking his head. 'How is that even possible?' he asked himself. He saw his family sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"So, did you see her?" Frankie asked, not knowing what all of his older brothers knew (well, all except for Nick). Nick nodded his head. Denise and Paul didn't understand what had made their third son seem so down. They thought that by seeing Miley again, he would liven up a little bit. But, that turned out wrong. "Son?" Paul asked, but Nick just shook his head and trudged upstairs to his room to think. The two older brothers stole a glance at each other and quickly bade their parents and youngest brother a 'goodnight' and ran up the stairs. They stopped at Nick's and Frankie's room. "You don't think…?" Joe asked, whispering to Kevin. Kevin nodded and whispered back, "I think that's exactly what she did."

They knocked but didn't hear a response. Kevin tried the knob and found it to move with ease. He opened the door and the two men found their younger brother staring at his PC. They walked closer and saw that Nick was 'googling' about people with amnesia. "What's going on here, Nick?" Joe asked as he slapped a hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick almost jumped out of his skin. He didn't hear any of his brothers entering the room. "Nothing," Nick mumbled and tried to close his computer but knew that, at this point, it was pointless. His brothers had seen what he was doing.

Kevin gave his brother a sad smile. "So, what happened?" he asked, feigning that he didn't know what had happened at the hospital.

"She didn't remember me at all," Nick answered sadly. "I don't know what to do. A part of me is glad that she forgot about us but, then there's the other part, where I hate that now I might have to tell her everything and she would hate me all over again. Did she say anything to you about being Hannah Montana?" He looked up to his brothers but saw that he wasn't able to read their faces.

"She didn't say anything to us about it," lied Joe. He threw Kevin a look and was glad that Nick was too preoccupied to notice it. "Look, Nick, I'm going to go downstairs. Did you want anything?" Joe asked.

"Maybe a Diet Dr. Pepper?" Nick asked and ducked his head back into his computer. Joe nodded his head and walked out of the door, but not without nodding towards Kevin to follow him.

"I'm…uh…going to go help Joe. You know how he is, accident prone people shouldn't be carrying drinks," Kevin said, making up an excuse at the top of his head. Nick just nodded but wasn't really listening.

"Accident prone people?" Joe whispered as soon as Kevin was out of the door.

"It was the only thing that I could think of," Kevin whispered back as the boys went down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "What are we supposed to do now? She didn't tell him."

"I don't know," Joe said. "Let's call Lilly, maybe she would know. Right after, we bring this to Nick." Kevin nodded and they brought Nick his favorite drink. He was still engrossed into his PC that he still didn't notice his brothers leaving the can of soda by his side and leaving the room. They decided to go to the park to talk. They didn't want Nick to hear their conversation. Joe called Lilly and she agreed to meet the brothers at the park.

Both parties arrived at the park at the same time. Joe and Kevin saw that Kadie was with Lilly when she arrived. "Hi, guys, Kadie was with me and so I thought it would be better if she heard this too. She knows too," Lilly explained.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Ryan or Nick. It's not my place to tell," Kadie explained. The boys nodded their heads. It's not any of their places to tell. It was Miley's and she decided she wouldn't do it.

"What should we do?" Kevin asked as he slumped down onto the wooden bench. Kadie sat down at the end.

"I have no clue," she answered. Joe looked at her. "You're supposed to be the world famous detective's daughter," he said teasingly. "Yeah, well, Joe, just because my parents are famous at it, doesn't mean that I am," she retorted playfully.

"Okay, down, children," Lilly said laughing at her fiancé and her future sister-in-law. "Why did Miley have to do this? It just complicates things."

"Maybe she didn't mean to do it," Kadie suggested.

"She had to have some deep down feelings to do this," Kevin answered. "There's no way someone would do this without having some kind of thoughts on pursuing the idea before. She told us this in the hospital. Why didn't she just listen to us?"

"This is going to end up badly and we all know what's really going to happen," Lilly said. "Nick's not going to want to do anything with her ever again. How could he be able to trust her again after this?"

"Nick was searching up a lot about amnesia when we left him," Joe told her. She looked at him with wide eyes. "He's convinced that this might be a good thing for him because he would be able to start over again with Miley, but in a way, he hates it because she doesn't 'remember' any fun times with him."

"We need to go see her tomorrow, bright and early. I would like to talk to her," Lilly said. "I want to talk some sense into her. She's my sister and I love her but she can't play with people's emotions like that."

The four sat there for another hour trying to decide what to do. They agreed to meet up tomorrow morning at eight because that was when the hospital usually allowed visitors. "We'll go talk to her and see what kind of sense we can knock into her," Lilly said and everyone agreed.

**_The next morning_**

All four of the people in the park yesterday arrived at the hospital. They walked in and was surprised to hear a male voice coming from the room where Miley was staying. "So, mind telling me what the hell you're doing?" the voice asked and Lilly gasped when she recognized it as Jake Ryan. 'What's he doing here in the hospital?' she asked herself. She thought he and Oliver were heading over to his grandparents' home. They were getting ready to plan for Oliver and Nora's wedding. Jake was going to the best man. She remembered telling the boys that Miley was okay and that she was awake last night. She didn't think that they would drop everything and come and visit her at the hospital.

The group knew that they shouldn't be listening to the conversation but it was like honey to a bee. They were attracted to it. "I don't know what you mean by that, Jake," they heard Miley reply. "Miles," Jake said exasperately. "You and I know that that curly-haired man loves you. You shouldn't be treating him like this."

"I know, okay, Jake?" Miley said, feeling her anger run through her veins. "Everyone has told me that. Freakin' Lilly, Joe, Kevin, and even my doctor! I know! This is hurting him, but he hurt me the most. I was going to apologize and tell him the truth but as I thought about it last night, I don't know. He hurt me so much."

"Revenge is never the way to do things, Miles. You and I both know that," he answered sitting down on the end of her bed.

"I know," she sighed. "But, I think this is the best. I know that he's going to hate me. He already has."

"He DOES NOT!" Jake yelled. She sat back on her bed. "What?" she whispered. "He loves you to death, Miley. I thought you knew that. Everyone did. They could all see it. I saw him that day, you know. The same day that you got sick and passed out. I saw him at the beach. He's actually a good guy. His way of thinking isn't how I would usually think but – hey – people act differently when they are in love. Let him explain, Miles. If you keep this up, you're not going to be the only one that will be hurting in the end. He will hate you forever. I hope you understand that. You might think that he will get over it and you'll probably fell a rush of euphoria over this, but after a while, you know that what you did is wrong. You'll hate yourself for it and I and maybe everyone else, might not be there for you this time. Miley, you have to see how wrong this is."

She started choking up. "I don't know what to do, Jake," she whispered. He walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "You do know what to do, Miles," he whispered as he placed a warm kiss on her forehead. "I have faith that you'll do the right thing. I might dislike the guy for taking you away from me, but he turned out to be a good guy. Even though I would be happy to see all of the female population turning back in my favor, Nick doesn't deserve this. Think about it, Miles. I have to go and rescue Oliver from Nora and the rest of my family. He's probably going crazy with all of the lace and what-not. Just do all of us a favor, Miles, tell him before it's too late." He gave her one last kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room. He passed a hall and said, "I know that you guys heard that. Just make sure she does it," and walked off. Everyone widen their eyes. "How the heck did he know that we were here?" Lilly asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's just go and see Miley," Kevin stated, pulling up the reins of captain. They all walked in and Miley looked up from her stare of her hands. "Oh, hey guys," she said in her southern drawl. "Whatcha doing here?"

"We wanted to come and see you, Miley," Kadie said, looking at the others. They didn't really know what to say to her now that they were physically in the room with her.

"You guys heard what Jake said?" Miley whispered, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. "Yeah," Lilly replied. "You think what he was saying is true, don't you?" Miley asked, finally looking up. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Miles," Joe said, as he got closer to the brunette on the bed. "Nick wasn't right when he found out what 'Hannah' did to him. I don't think he deserves this. If you are doing this for revenge, it's a bad way to go. He loves you, Miley Stewart. He's not going to hurt you again. He's learned his lesson. But, if you go through with this anymore, I can't say what he will do. My brother isn't all about hating anyone or keeping a grudge, but you have to know, Miley, that if you continue, that might end up coming true. Then, the both of you will be hurt and it won't be a pretty scene."

They stayed there for a bit until Robby Ray and Heather came in to check Miley out to go home. "How are you doing, Miles?" Robby Ray asked as he walked into the room to get his daughter. "It's time to go home." She nodded her head. "I'm fine," she said, not trusting herself when she was saying it.

They left the room after she was all checked out and got into the car. Miley continued to stay quiet and stared out the window all the way home. She was pulled out of her reverie when she saw the sight of her house popping into her view. She got out of the car and walked into the house. She had the surprise of her life when she entered the front door. "SURPRISE!!" everyone yelled. She gasped. She didn't think that they would do that. She looked around the room smiling until her eyes landed on the curly-haired man. She grew solemn. Everyone rushed to give her a hug. As soon as she hugged the last person, she looked up to where she last saw him standing but he was gone. "He's on the patio, Miley," Lilly whispered as she put an arm around her sister. "Remember what we said. We are behind you but only if you are true to the both of yourselves."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I have been busy. I'm supposed to be studying for a big midterm tomorrow morning and I just had to get this out to everyone. **


	24. Up To No Good

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. You guys put me over 100 reviews! I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : ) **

Miley gave one last look at her sister and took a deep breath. She opened the sliding door and saw that Nick started tensing up. "Hi, Nick," she said so softly that if he wasn't paying attention, he wouldn't have heard it. He turned around and smiled at her. "How are you feeling, Miley?" he asked. "Welcome home." He walked over and pulled her into a hug. She tried to memorize the feeling of being in his arms. She knew that she would never get this chance ever again. She sniffed in his smell that was distinctively him and committed to memory.

"Thanks," she said, feeling her hands getting clammy as he pulled away from the hug. "I think we better talk, Nick."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" he asked, giving her his infamous smirk. She gave him a small smile. "I think you better have a seat, Nick," she said. He did as he was told. He didn't like how she sounded when she said that.

"Shoot," he said, not really liking the feeling that he was getting. "What's up?"

"I haven't been honest to you, Nick," she said, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. He wanted to pull her closer to him and wipe away her tears but he had a feeling that it would be a bad idea. He decided to let her finish before he would do anything else.

"This is really hard for me," she continued. She looked out at the view of the beach and turned her attention back to him. "I haven't been telling you the whole truth. I do…re…."

"Miley, it's fine," he said and pulled her into another hug. "Of course, you haven't told me the whole truth. You don't even know the whole truth. You have amnesia. Don't worry about it, Miley. You should be inside warming up and not being out here in the cold with me. You might injure yourself worse or something. I know how clumsy you are. Shoot, sorry. You don't remember being all that clumsy."

"Nick, you're not listening to me," she tried again.

"I am, Miles," he replied. "The truth is that you are scared. You were scared and mad at me for earlier, but I promise that I am going to make it up to you. No matter what happens, your's and my relationship is going to be okay. Now, let's go back inside. You are the guest of the party and you, standing out her with me, isn't going to do any good for your condition."

He ushered her in and Lilly walked right over to her and gave her a hug. "Is it okay, if I talk to my sister for a minute?" she asked. Nick nodded his head. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll talk to you in a bit, Miley," he said, kissing her on the cheek lightly. He saw his brothers on the other side of the room and walked towards them. 'That was a really confusing conversation,' he thought to himself as he sidled up next to his brothers.

Lilly started ushering Miley up to her room where they could talk privately. "So, what happened? I see that you're still in one piece and I didn't hear any death sounds coming from outside, that must be really good right?" she asked once they both were situated on the bed.

"I didn't tell him, Lils," Miley explained.

"What?!" Lilly shrieked.

"Shhhh," Miley said to her. She paused a bit to hear if anyone was coming up the stairs or not. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't hear anything. "He wouldn't let me…"

"He wouldn't let you?" Lilly asked incredulously. "You? The girl who would stop at nothing to say what was on her mind? Seriously, Miley?"

"I was trying and he just kept saying that it was 'okay' because he understood that I was scared of not remembering our relationship or starting it again," Miley explained. "I just don't know what I'm going to do." She fell back on her bed. "Please, help me, Lilly."

"Look, Miley," Lilly answered. "You and I both know that it's not going to be good if Nick hears it from any of us that you are lying to him, yet again, Miley. He doesn't deserve that. Yes, he hurt you back then, but he is trying to make it better. He is trying his best to be the man that you always wanted. Just…you need to tell him before any of us will. If you're scared that when Joe and I get married…"

"I understand that it's okay for me to marry Nick or for me to be with Nick after you and Joe get marry, okay? It's not like any of us are related by blood. Yes, I know that, Lillian. I'm just saying that he's not going to like me anymore. I just want to have this good feeling stay for a while," Miley answered.

"Really?" Lilly asked. "You do understand that this is completely wrong. We see this so many times on Mom's soap operas. Do not turn out like them. This isn't a TV show. You can't play with people's heart." She shook her head and walked towards the door. "I'm serious, Miley. Tell him before it's too late."

"You're supposed to be my sister," Miley snapped back. She felt the anger rolling off of her body. Lilly was supposed to be on her side.

"I am," Lilly retorted. "But, there's a line that I will not cross even if you are my sister or my best friend. Get that through your head, Miley. Nick is a person and he doesn't deserve whatever you are going to put him through."

With that said, she slammed the door and walked down the stairs. She took a breath before she walked into the living room. She looked around and saw that everyone was standing up and looking at her. Joe rushed over to her side. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. "We all heard the door slamming shut."

"Oh," she exclaimed trying to come up with something at the top of her head. "I'm fine. Miley's fine too. I just accidentally closed the door too hard that's all. We're all good." She mentally patted her back when she noticed that everyone hadn't noticed her lie. She looked up and saw that one person caught it though. Joe ushered her towards the kitchen and quickly nodded his head to Kevin in the other corner. He nodded his head in return and turned his attention back to his little brother.

"So, what was that really about, Lils?" Joe asked, as he got him and her situated with a slide of cake in front of them.

"She didn't tell him," Lilly said, sighing. "We told her to tell him tonight. I know it's hard but she hasn't been around him to see him like this. She says that she loves him but that she hates him at the same time. That girl can't make up her damn mind and it's tearing everything apart. Nick is walking around on eggshells when he doesn't even have to. Miley's trying to exact some kind of revenge that will only come back to hurt her in the end."

"Lilly," Joe said, letting out a long breath. "I know my brother and he will get mad. Yes, we do know that. But, we can't really do anything about it. We just have to let nature takes its course. You and I both know that we can't dictate their lives for them."

"It's just that…"

"I know that you are feeling helpless," Joe replied. "I do too. Hell, Kevin and Kadie do too, okay? But, you have to understand that this is not our battle. It's their's. They have to handle this. Nick is a big boy. Miley's a big girl."

"She is a big girl and she needs to own up to her mistakes and her actions, Joe."

"Lils, this isnt' our battle. We have to let it go." He pulled her into a hug and felt her relax in his arms.

"I know you're right, but…" Lilly started to say but Joe cut her off. "No, 'but's,' Lilly. This is their problem not ours. We are going to be neutral as best as we could." She nodded her head and turned her attention back to the cake in front of her. 'I hope that when everything comes out, it will be okay in the end. This isn't going to be a good ending though,' she thought to herself as she dig back into her cake.

**A/N: I hope everyone doesn't hurt me after this. It might take a while before I can post up the next chapter. I hope everyone has a great week. Maybe I can squeeze in some more writing! : )**


	25. Two Sides of Miley

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. You guys put me over 100 reviews! I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : ) **

_A few days later_

Miley lied in bed and tried to figure out a way of how to tell Nick the truth about her memory and Hannah Montana. She didn't know how to tell him. She loved how he was towards her. She didn't want to lose that. Although, she hated how he acted towards her as Hannah, she still loved him with all of her heart. She felt guilty that she was keeping this secret from him, but she didn't know how to tell him without him getting upset with her and hurt her for the rest of her life.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. "Miley?" she heard the voice come through the door. "Ryan?" she called out and heard the muffled 'yes' coming through. "Come on in!"

The door slowly opened and in walked Ryan. "Hey, buddy," he said as he came closer to her bed. He sat down and she slowly sat up. "Hi, Ry," she said as she pulled her covers up closer to her chin. "What's up?"

"I don't know," he said. "Why don't you tell me?"

She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about, Ryan?" she asked him.

"Miles," he sighed. "I know, okay. Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ry," she said.

"Miley Stewart!" he said sternly. She sighed. "Okay, say I do know what you are talking about," she said. "What do you want me to do about it? How did you even find out?"

"It doesn't matter who I found it out from," he explained. "I just wanted to let you know that I am on your side, and I always will be, but there is a point in time that a line shouldn't be cross and I believe that this is one of those times."

"Lilly told you?" she asked, incredulously. "I can't believe it," she muttered to herself.

"I am not going to tell you who told me," he said, not liking how she was avoiding his question. "Miles, you have to know how this is going to hurt in the end. I'm just looking out for you."

"I am a big girl," she said, getting angry that everyone was ganging up on me. "You are basically telling me what Lilly has already said. I will do it on my own time. I can handle anything that is thrown to me. I will tell Nick the truth when and whenever I want. It will be on my terms. He will come to understand and then, everything will be okay."

"Will it though?" he questioned once again. "Miley, I love you. But, you and I both know, that revenge isn't good. Take a look at…."

"You're friend was _mental_! I am not like him! I will not turn out like that!" she screamed.

"I know that you're not, okay?!" he yelled back. "I'm just telling you that revenge will always backfire and you will get hurt. You're my little sister."

"Yeah, well, this is my life," she said. "And, I will do whatever I want to do with it. He will understand everything."

"And if he doesn't?" he asked again.

"Then, that's it. We aren't meant to be together. It's as simple as Daddy's pot pie," she said, her twang coming out a bit.

"Is it that easy, Miles?"

She looked at him and she could feel the tears ready to fall out. "It's not. My heart hurts, Ryan. I feel like it's playing a tennis match. I love Nick with all of my heart and I hate that I am doing this to him. But, another part of me, just wishes that he could feel what I felt. Hurt him as much as he has hurt me."

"He doesn't know that you are Hannah," Ryan finally came to the conclusion. He knew that Miley and Lilly hadn't told the boys about their alter-egos, but he didn't know that that was the root of the problem.

She nodded her head. "He's hurt Hannah, well – me, so much. I don't think that I could be able to take him back, but as Miley, I love him," she sobbed into Ryan's chest as he pulled her closer.

"I know that you love him, Miley," Ryan said, pulling his little sister into a tighter hug. "But, that just shows that you aren't going to be like _him_, okay? You are much better than that. But, you see, you need to give Nick this opportunity too. You need to tell him before it's too late. Who knows? Nick will understand. He can understand what it feels like to be in the center's eye. He will understand as soon as you explain to him your reasons and everything will be fine and dandy, sugar candy."

Miley laughed at his saying. "There's that smile that I know and love," Ryan said kissing Miley on the top of her head. "I'm going to be behind you one hundred percent. And, if Nick makes you cry, I will hunt him down and kick his ass. Okay?"

She nodded her head, laughing once again. She loved her older brother. He always knew how to make her laugh. He got up and walked through the door. He turned his head around and gave her a small smile and walked towards his room.

Miley sat there in bed thinking about what Ryan had just told her. 'Should I really tell him?' she asked to herself. _"Yes,_" she heard a little voice say. 'Great, now I'm talking to myself,' she thought again.

_"Yes, and it's for the better."_

_**"Don't listen to her," **_another voice broke in.

'What the heck is going on here?'

_**"I'm the devilish side of you,"**_it answer and Miley swore that if she looked to her shoulders that there will be two Mileys on there – one in an angel's costume and one in a devel's costume holding a pitchfork.

'I'm just so afraid that he will hurt me again.'

_"Sweets, that's what life is all about it. It's not as sweet and cute as you are but, if he loves you, then he will understand everything that you tell him. You just have to tell him the whole entire truth."_

_**"Screw that thought. He's hurt you before. What's going to stop him from hurting you again? Listen up, toots, that boy is trouble from the get-go. You're better off telling him that you don't remember him at all and send that boy packing."**_

___"Miley, don't listen to her. She's just trying to cause some trouble. Nick will understand everything. Just tell him all of your feelings. He will forgive you eventually."_

_**"Right, eventually…Toots, don't listen to her. That boy is forever going to hate you for telling him that you were his one time girlfriend. He hated you then and if you tell him now, he will hate you again."**_

___"Hannah Montana and Nick are beginning to be friends again. I think it is worth a try to tell him the truth. He loves that about people, remember?"_

_**"You and I both know that once you tell him, he will hate you FOREVER! He's not going to try to do anything gentlemanly. He will hurt you over and over. Listen to me, you are better off not telling him. That way, your happiness will be above all else."**_

___"Is that really worth it, Miley? Your parents taught you to put everyone else first. You are not doing that at all. Miley, you are better than this. Just tell him. He will understand."_

"Miley?" a voice called from the other side of the door. She looked back down to her shoulders and saw that that the two beings had disappeared. She could hear a faint 'tell him' and 'he will hate you forever if you do' coming from somewhere over her shoulders as she yelled for the person on the other door to come in.

A head of blond hair came walking in with a hesitant smile on her face. "Hi, Miles," she said as she sat at the edge of the foot of Miley's bed.

"You do know that you can come closer, right, Lils?" Miley said laughing. Lilly looked relieved and came a little bit closer.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she said slowly. Miley nodded her head. "I just want you two to be okay. I don't want any awkwardness to come about. You were put through so much, Miley, I understand that. But, so has Nick. I think you should listen to his side of the story about Hannah and him."

"Are you picking his side?" Miley asked angrily. Lilly was supposed to be on her side, not her enemy's. 'This is not how it supposed to go,' she thought to herself. _**"I told you that everyone is going to side on his side. Don't tell. Just tell Lilly that you will tell him and then leave it alone and never say anything to him."**_

___"Don't do that, Miley. Your sister might hate you forever for lying to her. You have to tell him. It's the right thing to do."_

"No, Miley," Lilly said sternly. "I am not taking his side. And for this matter, I am agreeing with Joe. I am not taking your side either. I just wanted to let you know how Nick is feeling and what he is going through right now."

"No, Lilly," Miley said, finally choosing a side to listen to. "You are picking his side over me. I am your freakin' sister and you aren't even on my side. Well, listen up, missy, I am going to do whatever want. And, that means that I am not going to tell Nick anything and you shouldn't either – if you know what is good for you."

"What's good for me?" Lilly yelled, not really believing who this person was. It wasn't her sister. It was like some mean person came and took over Miley's body and soul. "Miley?"

"You should listen to me, Lillian," Miley said again sternly. She didn't know what came over her. All she knew was that, she didn't want to hear her sister picking Nick's side when she was supposed to be on hers. "I will let everyone know that you are Lola Lufnagle and that will totally ruin Joe's image of you. Now, get out!"

Lilly gasped for a moment, but then smirked. "Fine, have it your way, Miley. But, if you tell on me, then you're only going to let your secret out. It's all a mater of time. Looks like you lose in this silly game of yours," Lilly said as she headed towards the door. Once she reached it, she turned around, "By the way, Joe already knows." With that being said, Lilly walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Miley sat there gasping on her bed. 'He knows? How?' she asked herself. She racked her mind trying to figure out how in the world her sister's fiancé knew about the secret. She came up empty. She didn't understand it at all. She wanted to run after Lilly and get an answer for her. She quickly climbed out of bed and ran towards Lilly's room.

She knocked on the door and when she didn't hear anything from the other side, she began pounding on the door. Jackson and Ryan came out of their rooms to look at their younger sister. "What's going on, Miles?" Jackson asked as he came up to his little sister. Ryan followed suit.

"I'm just trying to talk to Lilly. It's no big deal," she replied.

"If it's no big deal, then why are you standing out here and not walking into her room, like you normally do?" Ryan asked, eyeing the younger girl carefully. Even though Miley was now his little sister, Lilly was his blood sister and he wouldn't ever let anyone hurt her.

"We just had a tiny little disagreement, that's all," she replied and returned to pounding on the door. "Lilly Truscott, open the damn door now!" she yelled and was even more frustrated when she didn't hear any noise coming from the other side.

"You shouldn't pound so much, Miley," a voice called from behind the trio. They all turned around to see Joe standing there with his hands clenched tightly into two fists. He looked like he was ready to explode.

"Don't take that tone with my sister, Joseph," Ryan and Jackson both said at the same time.

"Really?" Joe asked, ready for a fight if need be. He shouldn't have because he had already promised Lilly that he wouldn't fight anyone but just coming here and hearing Miley like that, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Really," Jackson replied.

"Why don't you ask your precious little sister, Ryan, why my fiancée is over at my house crying her eyes out to my mom and me?" Joe asked with a deadly tone to his voice. Ryan and Jackson both gasped and turned their attention towards Miley.

"Miley?" Ryan asked, finding his voice after a minute. He didn't understand what was going on. Miley and Lilly were the best of friends.

"Lola should stay out of my business," Miley said, regretting a minute later that she had slipped and said 'Lola' instead of 'Lilly.' Joe smirked at her. Ryan turned his attention towards the younger man standing in front of her. He wanted to know how the hell did Joe find out and if, need be, threaten Joe from telling anyone.

"She was only trying to help you, _Hannah_," Joe replied and smirked some more when he saw Miley recoiling. "You disgust me. Lilly was right. Do you hate Nick that much, Miley? He's loved you and have overcome so many things to be with you…I get that you're scared that he will hate you, but at least, by telling him now…"

"What, Joe?!" she yelled at the man in front of her. "He's still going to hate me when he finds out. I don't even know how you found out and I don't care anymore. All I care about, is that Nick will not find out anything about me. To him, I have amnesia and I am leaving it as that!" she yelled sternly and walked back to her room. A sound of a wooden door being slammed shut was heard throughout the house.

"How…? What???" both older men asked, confused.

"Miley's had her memory all of this time," Joe replied, apologetically. "Lilly and everyone have been trying to get her to tell Nick the truth. She has to know that he hates people that lie to him. If he heard her explanation now, he will take it better than hearing it later."

"How did you know that she was Hannah Montana and who the hell do you by 'everyone?'" Ryan asked.

"I can't tell you that," Joe said. "It's up to them if they want to tell you. I have done my job by coming here. I have to get back to Lilly. I don't think she's going to want to come back here tonight. I'll just go grab a few of her belongings and go."

"No messing around in there," Jackson and Ryan both yelled out as the younger boy headed into Lilly's room to grab her things. They both shook their heads laughing, but was solemn when their eyes turned back towards the door across the hall.

"What are we going to do?" Jackson asked.

Ryan shook his head. "I have no clue. I didn't even know that she was keeping something from him. I thought she told him," he answered and Jackson nodded his head in agreement.

Jackson took a deep breath and knocked on Miley's door. She was his sister first and he figured that he should be the one to knock on her door. But, he was pulling Ryan in with him. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Come in," Jackson heard a small voice call out. He opened the door and the men slowly walked into the room. "Hi, Miles," Jackson said as he sat down on her bed. "So, what was that about? Huh, little one?" he asked, playing confused. He heard one side of the story, and now, he wanted to hear her side of it.

"I didn't tell Nick that I don't have amnesia. I remember every single thing about him and me," she said.

"Why aren't you telling him, Miles?" Ryan asked, slowly running a hand down the back of her head. "You're my little sister and I hate it when you are feeling this sad."

"I don't know…" she started to say.

"Are you sure, Miley?" Jackson asked. "Are you sure that you're not telling him because you love him and that you are afraid that once he learns the truth, he will hate you forever?" Miley's head snapped up at the comment. Jackson had hit the head on the nail. "Are you afraid that Nick isn't going to react like Jake had?" Miley didn't even think about that. She shook her head.

"Jake and you had a rough start but, remember? He didn't tell your secret even if he was mad at you. Are you afraid that Nick would do the opposite and tell on you? I doubt that he's going to act like that," Ryan said.

"You don't Nick like I do," Miley said softly.

"Maybe you aren't giving him that much credit," Ryan suggested. "Maybe he grew up from that boy he once was."

"Whose side are you on?" Miley said icily.

"I'm on your side, little sister," Ryan replied without a beat. "But, you have to understand that people do grow and they do change. Just keep that in mind. It's your decision but just know that. Let's go, Jackson. We have to make sure Lilly's okay." Miley felt her heart break when she heard Ryan mentioning Lilly. She didn't mean to yell at Lilly, but the girl got her so mad – she didn't know what to do except lash out.

**A/N: Wow, this will probably be the longest chapter that I have written. It's to make up for being so busy and not posting up the chapters as quickly as I would have liked. **


	26. NJK Awards!

Hey Everyone,

Here is a quick's author's note. I know that everyone hates these in between notes. I will be taking this down by the next that I post up my next chapter. I just wanted to let you know that there is a Jonas Brothers/Hannah Montana awards going on. Nominations are accepted until March 7, 2009. Come out and nominate your favorites here at this site. http://njkawards]webs]com/index]htm - the brackets serve as the (.) because FF doesn't allow up to put direct links on the page.

If you have one, please PM JonasFan101 or email jonas]fan101yahoo]com (same thing with the brackets again).

Please have in your PM or email:

Name of Story

Name of Author

The story URL

Category (it can be for more than one category)

Have fun and I hope that all of your nominees make it and win! :)

-KariandTK


	27. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for that story. You guys put me over 100 reviews! I haven't said this in a while but thanks for putting this story on alert and favorites! : ) **

Miley sat on her bed, continuing her mantra of what she was going to do. She didn't want to tell Nick about her memories and that she was keeping it from him. He would hate her. She knew what everyone else was saying was true, but she didn't want to believe it. "He hated me before, what says that he won't hate me again when I tell him?" she asked to the still room. She was so confused.

All of a sudden, her phone that was on her nightstand started ringing. She hesitated to pick it up. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She took in a deep breath and knew that she had to make everything right again – even if it means that she would no longer be happy. Her family and everyone else were right – she had to do the right thing.

"Hey, could you meet me at the beach later tonight? I have something important to tell you," she sobbed into the phone. The voice on the other line protested into seeing her now, but she stayed firm in her decision. She hung up the phone and tried to get her bearings back in order. She dragged herself to her closet and rummaged around for an outfit that was Nick's favorite. 'Hopefully, that will lessen the blow a little,' she thought as she found the perfect outfit.

A few hours later, she was dressed and ready to leave for her destination. As she walked towards her bedroom door, she faintly heard a cellphone buzzing – it was the Hannah phone! She shook off whatever urge she had for wanting to pick it up and walked out the door. She slowly made her way down the stairs when she heard voices talking. She gasped when she recognized it as Nick's. She stood on the landing and decided to eavesdrop. She knew it was bad, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey Hannah, it's Nick. I know that you probably are not wanting to talk to me right now, and I sort of hate that I'm dumping all of my problems on you, but I really need a friend right now. Can you please call me back as soon as you get this? I really need a girl's opinion right now. My brother's fiancée is no help because she's crying right now and no one can get her to stop. Thanks," he said and hung up his phone.

"You weren't able to get her?" Kevin asked. Nick shook his head.

"Do you know if Miley's around?" she heard Nick ask her parents. Robby Ray was about to answer 'yes' but her good old brothers jumped in and told him that she had left to clear her mind. She could picture her parents looking at them like they were crazy because they knew that she was still in the house and in her room.

Nick nodded his head and told them that he had better go and see if Miley had arrived at the place where they were supposed to meet. He wondered what she had to tell him. He felt that his brothers and even Lilly were keeping something from him but he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what.

He arrived at the beach, at their spot, a few minutes later. He took in a deep breath as he looked out over the ocean. He really wanted to find out what was so important that made Miley sob at the end of the phone call. 'Did I do something wrong?' he asked himself, as he prepared himself for the girl of his dreams to arrive.

Miley arrived a while later after Nick left her house. She didn't want to let him know that she was sort of following him for a while. She was glad that he was occupied with his thoughts to notice that her car was right behind him. She pulled into the public parking lot and proceeded to go to their spot. She took a deep breath as she saw the back of his curly head. "Nick?" she asked, slowly.

"Hey, Miles," he said as he came towards her for a hug. She pulled him closer as his arms went around her waist. 'This could be the last time that I do this,' she thought as she felt the tears slowly forming in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned as he pulled away. He felt that she was holding back on the hug even though it was a tight one.

"I have to tell you something important," she slowly said as she sat down on the little blanket that he had brought out. She loved how he knew that she would want to sit on it, whenever she came here with him, when they were hanging out from before.

"What's up?" he asked, again, preparing himself for the worst. He hated whenever tell him 'we need to have a talk' or something along those lines.

"I have been keeping something from you, Nick," she said, slowly feeling her tears trekking their way down her neck. "Please, forgive me. I need you to."

"Of course, I will forgive you, Miley. I love you, even if you don't remember that," he answered.

She felt her heart clench at the words. That just made it much harder for her to tell him. He loved her and then she's just going to break his heart. "I didn't mean to…it just slipped out…I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything..." she said, trailing off.

"What's going on, Miles?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I…" she said, taking in a deep breath, "I lied to you. I do remember you. My memory never really left." He didn't understand what was going on.

"If this is Joe's idea of a practical joke, it's not funny," he said. "You can come out now, Joseph!" he yelled, thinking that Joe was going to pop out from behind a house or something and race towards them. Miley sat there and shook her head.

"It's not a joke, Nick," she said. "I'm serious. No one is playing you."

"No one, but you, right?" he asked, feeling the anger roll out of him. He was betrayed once again! "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I guess I can understand."

She was definitely confused when she heard that. 'He could understand?' "You could understand?" she voiced. He nodded his head. "You and I were in a batch patch and you just wanted to start new all over again – which means that you still do love me!" He grinned at his revelation.

"No, Nick," she slowly replied. Nick was stumped. He didn't understand. He stopped grinning and looked at her confused. 'She had just confessed to me that she loves me and now she says that she's not?' he asked.

"I do love you, Nick, that's why this is so hard for me to do," she replied and he felt that sickening feeling in his stomach returning. "I lied to you. Yes, about my memory and something else." He prepared himself again for the worst. 'But, what could be worst than telling a person that loves you that you love them but it's not going well?' he thought to himself. "I'm Hannah, Hannah's me," she said softly.

If Nick wasn't paying attention to her rather than the waves, he wouldn't have been able to have heard her. "What?" he asked.

"I'm Hannah Montana. She's me," she said. He didn't want to believe her. 'She's lying to keep my heart from breaking. That's all,' he thought. He tried to cut in and tell her that but she continued on without a breath in between. "Nick, please talk to me. She was just an alter-ego. I wanted a normal life. That's why she wears a wig to disguise myself from the world. I'm sorry."

He looked at her and felt that he was seeing her for the first time. He thought back to all of his memories of Hannah and those with Miley. They were similar now that he thought about it. That's why her dad looked familiar. He felt his anger coming back full force. She lied to him again! 'What kind of sick joke is this?' he asked himself feeling anger seeping into his body. "I didn't want to do it, but it just happened. You were there…and…" she said.

"And, what, Miley?" he asked, the anger coming out in his voice. "You lied to me again! And I was the stupid one to believe you, again. Wow, Nick, you sure are dumb," he directed that last comment to himself. "Miley, you always will be the manipulative person that you are, won't you? Don't you get that I HAVE FEELINGS TOO? You said that you're not Hannah, she was just an alter-ego. WELL, GUESS WHAT MILEY? YOU ARE HER. ALTER-EGO, MY BUTT. YOU ARE JUST USING HER AS A MEANS FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF TROUBLE. I'm serious. I don't know who you are sometimes. One minute, I think you're this wonderful woman that I was completely in love with. And, the next, you're the manipulative woman that I have hated all of my career life. You hurt me then, and you hurt me now. There's never an end to this story, is there?"

He never looked so angry in all of the years that she had known him. He started walking away from her and into his car. She jumped into hers and drove after him. She didn't want him to do anything drastic. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that he was pulling into her driveway, but why? She got out of the car and walked towards him. He gave her the meanest look possible as she was inching towards him. She was afraid of this. She didn't know what to do. She tried to come closer to him to explain. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" he yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the house. They all turned and stared at the two. Ryan, Jackson, and Robby Ray were getting ready to step outside when they each felt an arm on their shoulders. "We should let them deal with this," Heather told her husband. "Miley's never going to learn if we keep helping her."

"What about Nick?" Ryan asked turning to his mom. "What is this teaching him? He's screaming at her!"

"This is her battle, Ryan," Kadie said in a no-nonsense tone. "This is hers and hers alone. We can't fight it for her. You need to learn that she has to grow up sometimes. She can't always get out of the messes that she puts herself in with your help. She just has to do it alone sometime. And, I think this is one of those times."

"You're supposed to be on my side," Ryan said turning to face his fiancée.

"I am," Kadie argued back. "But, sometimes this is the way that things have to go. You can't fight her battles all of the time. She's adult, Ryan – just like you. You don't expect your mom to fight your battles for you or even Lilly too. So, give Miley a little credit and let her do this her way."

"As much as I love my daughter, Ryan, Kadie is right," Robby said to his step-son. "It's better this way. Miley will never learn if she doesn't know how to get out of her own messes. Now, why the hell didn't someone tell me this before that she was keeping something from Nick and how all of the Jonas brothers know the truth?"

Ryan and Jackson looked away while trying to conceal the fact that Lilly was the one to tell them. Heather looked at her two boys and then turned her attention on her daughter. "Lillian Truscott, would you like to add something here?" Heather asked her daughter. Lilly looked up with tears in her eyes and saw that her mom was staring intentively at her. She shook her head and buried her face deeper into Joe's chest.

"We found out on our own," Kevin stepped in when he saw his brother looking at him for help. "We were looking for Lilly and we stumbled upon Miley's closet." He figured the truth was the best way to go, considering the circumstances.

"You stumbled onto Miley's closet?" Robby asked, not fully believing the man in front of him. He looked up and saw that Lilly had gotten up and Joe had his arms around her. "They did, Dad," she said quietly and he took it as an answer.

"Let's move because it looks like Miley's going to run in here soon," Heather said as she saw the glimpse of dark hair flashing by the window and towards the front door.

A few seconds later, the front door blasted open and a whirl of brown hair flew up the stairs and they all heard the door slamming shut. Ryan and Kevin turned and looked at each other. "I think we better go, Joseph," Kevin said authoritatively. Joe nodded his head and turned his attention back to Lilly.

"I'll come back later, okay?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded her head and he gave her a final kiss on the lips and ran out the door that his brother and future sister-in-law had gone through.

"I better go see Miley," Lilly said slowly walking up the stairs.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait about writing this chapter. There are too many things going on in my life. Plus, I feel kind of bad because I'm sort of neglecting my other stories that I am writing. Happy readings!**


	28. More In Common Than One Might Think

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! I do however own this plot and such characters as Josh and Ryan. I don't own Kevin's GF and Jackson's GF. **

**A/N: Hi Everyone. I'm so sorry for the late post. I've been caught up in school and it's taking a toll on me right now. Thank you bloopernanza for the reminder that I still have a story to finish. You all are the best fans that I could have when writing this story.**

Paul and Denise looked up from their seats at the dinner table when they heard the frantic footsteps coming closer to their back door. Paul was getting up to see what was wrong when he jumped back in order to avoid being hit by the door. "Nich…" he started to say but wasn't given a chance to finish because a whirl of curly brown hair had came in and whirl passed him and out the kitchen door and up the stairs. Denise jumped when she heard the door to her son's room slammed close. She was kind of glad that Frankie had decided to stay over a friend's house that night. She had a feeling that Nick was going to be throwing things and she didn't want Frankie to get hurt in the process.

Paul was about to leave and go see Nick when the back door burst open again. "You boys need to stop doing that," he ordered when he saw his sons and future daughter-in-law had walked in. Joe looked at his dad and Paul sighed, "I know Kadie wouldn't open our doors like that. Who else would it be?" he challenged his son and they all bowed their heads.

"Did Nick come in here?" Kadie asked and Denise nodded her head.

"He slammed his door," she answered and looked at the three again. "What happened? I thought he was going to see Miley?"

"I have a feeling that she told him the truth," Kevin said, sighing as he sat down at the table with his mother.

"The truth?" Denise asked, not liking the feeling that she got when her son mentioned that.

"She told him that she was Hannah Montana and that she does remember him," Joe said.

"She remembers him?" Denise asked, astonished that the girl that she would have thought as her daughter would lie to her son like that.

"That's all you're astonished at?" Kevin yelled. Paul threw him a look and he apologized for the outburst.

"Well, we are quite thrown that Miley is Hannah. That girl hurt Nick so much," Denise said, defending her son. "Are you three sure that she is Hannah?"

The three younger adults nodded their heads. "Lilly confirmed it," Joe said.

"Joseph Jonas, did you just bring your fiancée into this?" Denise scolded. "She is a sweet girl. She wouldn't have kept this from any of us."

"It wasn't her secret to keep, Mom," Kevin said, sighing.

"She knew that consequences," Denise said. "Now, my son is hurt because she didn't tell us at the beginning when she had met us." Denise started to get up to walk towards the stairs. Halfway to the door, she stopped.

"She didn't have a choice, Mother," Joe said with venom. She turned around and was surprised to see her son acting like this. She didn't raise her sons up to not back up the family. "It was NOT her secret to tell. I believe in her and if you think she is hell bent on ruining this family, then you don't know her and you definitely don't know ME!" With that, he walked out of the house and the door slammed behind him.

Denise turned back to her family and was surprised to see that Paul was shaking his head. "He was raised to protect his family, Denise, and he is doing just that," Paul said and turned back towards the living room. He had a feeling that his son might not return after this argument and he couldn't blame him. He was proud that Joe was standing up to Denise like a real man would but he just wished that it was something smaller than the fiancée versus the family argument.

Meanwhile, Joe was standing outside of his house fuming over the argument. He couldn't believe that his mother would think something like that. He shook his head and walked towards Lilly's house. He hoped that he would be able to spend the night there. He needed to unwind from that argument. With that said, Robby Ray opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Hi Robby Ray," Joe said sadly. "Do you think I can spend the night here? I got into a big argument with my mom." He didn't need to further explain because Robby nodded his head and ushered the younger man in.

"Hey, everyone! Look who's here!" he exclaimed as they walked into the living room. Lilly rushed up to him and pulled him into a hug. Joe squeezed back and thanked his lucky stars that he had someone like Lilly to comfort him when times got tough.

"How's Miley doing?" he asked as he sat down. Lilly sat down right beside him and turned her face towards his chest.

"She hates me," Lilly sobbed out. "She didn't even open the door when I tried to talk to her. She just kept screaming and screaming. It's so terrible." Joe pulled her closer and looked up. The confirmation was on everyone's faces.

"We tried to talk to her, but she's shutting everyone out," Ryan said after a while. "How's Nick?" he gritted out.

"Nick locked himself up in his room too," Joe answered. "Looks like they have more in common then they like to think." Jackson got up and motioned to his parents that he was going to try to talk to Miley one last time. He had to make sure that his little sister was going to be okay, whether she claimed that she was or not.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's kind of short. I am supposed to be writing a paper due in two days but I decided to write this chapter first. ******


End file.
